Jedi Among Heroes
by Revolver76
Summary: When unfortunate events get Ahsoka, Anakin, and the rest of their crew sucked through time and space, they must figure out a way to get home while stranded on a world far different from the ones they've fought battles on. Along the way, they will meet new friends and enemies alike on their adventure to find their way back.
1. Chapter One: Unlucky Passengers

War. War is a plague to every living being in the universe. Anakin may have looked comfortable fighting in The Clone Wars but on the inside he despised it.The destruction of innocent peoples lives on planets light years from him were a constant thought in the back of his head. "If I could be everywhere in this galaxy at once The Droid Army would be in mountain piles of scrap." he often thought. Sadly even jedi knights have limits, as powerful as they might be.

Anakin and Ahsoka were waiting in the hangar at The Jedi Temple for... well a few things. The energetic padawan and unruly jedi were mainly concerned of the whereabouts of the ship coming in from Ryloth. It was supposed to give them a ride to The Intergalactic Banking Clan but it had yet to show up.

"Jeeeeeeeez! When is this ship going to get here" Ahsoka groaned.

"Patience Snips." said Anakin. "Its not like we would be able to leave immediately if it did get here on time like it was supposed to."

The Banking Clan had messaged Chancellor Palpatine several days ago benevolently asking him to send a representative from the Galactic Senate to talk about relations on Scipio. These meetings have happened before and were nothing to problematic or serious. The Muuns, the race of aliens who ran the banks seemed to just want to keep in touch. After all, they were helping The Republic supply an army to fight a galactic war, might as well chat with one of their senators every so often.

The second concern was if Senator Padme Amidala was going to show up. Palpatine had chosen Padme this time around for the mission on the count of her extremely good social skills. Friends and family had often joked that the young senator and former Queen of Naboo could talk her way out of a murder she committed in broad daylight. She was always amazing at breaking the social tension in a room or making new friends at parties.

Hell Padme was the only reason Skywalker volunteered Ahsoka and himself to guard her while she was on Scipio. Anakin of course knew it was still a mission that needed to be taken seriously. But if he could have a little time between meetings and parties to get the slightest bit romantic then it would leave him happy until a few trips out on the battlefield washed it away.

"Well... we could make a bet while waiting." Suggested Ahsoka.

Anakin looked down at the young orange teen he called his padawan. "I'm all ears."

"Who makes it here first? The ship taking us to Scipio, Padme, or Rex and the rest of the men?"

The mission also required a few clones to guard and escort Senator Amidala around the planet just incase some sort of conflict broke out. Anakin had ordered Captain Rex to handpick a few clones to come along with him which included Fives, Echo, Hardcase, Kix, Tup, Dogma, and Jesse. Rex thought it would be smart to bring the clones he trusted to do a job that important people in The Republic would be watching intently. At the moment he and his men were being debriefed by Master Windu, a man who would go over every little step pre-mission even if it was eating away at valuable time.

"Considering that Master Windu never stops talking during debriefs, my gut is telling me Senator Amidala will get here before the ship, but Rex will get here last." answered Anakin confidently.

"Just cause you said it like a know it all I'm gonna say in order the arrivals will be... ship, Senator, and then Rex." replied Ahsoka

"The bigger question here is where would you have put me in your little race?" said a distinctly familiar voice.

Turning around Anakin and Ahsoka smiled to see Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had his usual smug grin plastered across his face which he carried with him like it was his own child. Another surprise however was the little blue and white astromech beside the bearded jedi.

"I have a question for R2 and you master. Care to answer them?" asked Anakin.

"Be my guest." Obi-Wan replied, smug grin still on his face. That grin and the smugness the jedi master brought with him honestly had a life of its own. Throughout this war he used his way of talking to raise troop moral and antagonize the sith he was dueling on whatever planet his battalion the 212th seem to end up on.

"Well first off, shouldn't you be with Commander Cody on a reconnaissance mission over Felucia? asked Anakin.

"I had direct orders from The Jedi Council to be assigned to this mission the same as you. There have been more ship skirmishes near Scipio lately and the council is worried about an invasion from the Separatists. I think they would rather have three lightsabers on the planet instead of two." Obi-Wan elucidated.

Anakin nodded and turned to R2."How about you little buddy? You were supposed to have a few of your parts inspected until at least tommorow."

"_B__leep boop beep bloop beep." _R2D2 sounded off in his droid language which Anakin could translate.

"Well I'm glad the technicians checked over your programming quickly enough to come on this mission with us." Anakin smiled.

On the inside though this was a problem for the jedi. With more people and droids around the less chances he had at giving his secret wife Padme a kiss on the cheek.

This was now his most important mission of the war. Saving Jabba's son and destroying Greviouse's ship the Malevolence dwarfed in comparison to this new objective.

A few seconds later the senator came out of the elevator looking as elegant as ever. She was wearing one of her signature styles having the hair stand tall in two different positions on top of her head with a skeleton like crown holding it in place. The dress she wore was purple and gold with the gold portion having a swirl design on each side of the chest. The shoes were a lilac purple with high heels that touched the ground like regular shoes would. Beside her was the familiar faced body guard Gregar Typho carrying a suitcase in each hand. His blackened eye being a prominently recognizable feature on his face.

"Great to see another friend come and join us this fine day." Anakin said to the senator as happy as ever.

It had been a while since he was able to see his "friend" Padme that his heart almost skipped a beat when he saw her approach.

"Glad to see you too Ani." the Naboo woman teased. That nickname was to fun not to use. "I'm also glad to see the rest of you still in one peace. Ahsoka, have you been making sure your master hasn't gotten you both into to much trouble?"

"Sorry, but I yielded to that idea." said the padawan."He's the only adult I know that would tell me to jump off a cliff. I can confirm that because we have." That joke earned a laugh from the group. Even Anakin smiled at it but not wanting to admit it was funny.

"I think you all can surely take it from here." spoke Gregar placing the suitcases on the ground.

"Why the rush to get out?" asked a curious Obi-Wan.

"There is no need for me to protect the Senator because I now know I'm leaving her in good hands." said Gregar. "Plus with you all guarding her instead of me I can use some vacation time. I need to head back to Naboo to unite with some family and friends. I'm already a little late." he said happily.

"Then have a pleasant trip back home." Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

Gregar said his good-byes to everyone and headed back to the elevator passing Rex and his men on the way.

Ahsoka leaned in and whispered to her master, "I guess we were both wrong on our bet Skyguy."

"Yeah but Padme got here before the ship so technically I win." Anakin sarcastically said.

"I see you all survived Master Windu's debriefing?" Obi-Wan joked

"It was nothing to it sir" Rex replied in his usual serious tone. Him and his troops go through hell and back on the battlefield and have watched brothers fall dead around them in a constant cycle. This war was draining on everyone involved especially the clones. But they were breed to stare Death in the eye and tell him to fuck off. A long debrief was the least concerning thing, at least according to Rex. Sure it wasn't fun but at least he wasn't being shot at for once. While Mace was droning on about protocol everyone already knew, he couldn't help but look at his fellow clones reactions. Hardcase looked like the force of god was the only thing holding him still at attention.

Rex had brought the spastic trooper along in hopes of teaching him how to be more "civilized" off the battlefield. Hardcase needed patience and discipline in his system, so a boring diplomatic mission to a place with no droids to shoot at was a perfect spot to learn. The captain then looked over at one of his best ARC troopers, Echo. As usual he was standing perfectly at attention listening and hanging on to every uninteresting word the jedi master said. But Rex noticed something on his face. Was he... smirking? "God you might be an amazing soldier but you are the biggest nerd in The Grand Army of the Republic when it comes to learning about protocol." Rex said to himself.

"General Skywalker. Has the ship arrived yet?" asked Fives with at salute.

"Not yet Fives. Though I will certainly like to here an explanation from the pilot when he gets here."

The group talked for several more minutes while waiting for the ship. Anakin and Padme seemed eager to chat with each other discussing mostly their personal lives and what their newer interests were.

"I wish I didn't have to go on this mission." Hardcase grumbled to his brothers.

"Why is that? "asked Jesse slightly annoyed by the statement. It wasn't a rarity to here him whine when nothing thrilling was happening.

"I should be out there on the field mowing down droids not escorting senators to a neutral world." Hardcase replied .

"Well not every part of this war can be about blasting droids and blowing up ships." said Fives.

"He's right. Haven't you heard the saying the pen is mightier than the sword?" Dogma added.

"Whoever said that has obviously never seen me with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon." mocked Hardcase laughing hysterically.

Tup sat down next to Kix and asked if he knew when they would be getting that new armor named phase II.

"No clue but apparently its supposed to protect us better against blaster fire meaning I won't have to patch you guys up as much any more." the field medic explained. "Makes my life easier."

Just then a consular-class cruiser landed outside the hangar on deck. The under part of the ship opened up and out came a clone pilot.

"Sir I am Coporal CT-9583, but you can call me by my nickname Bongo. I am here to take you all to Scipio." the clone stated with a salute.

Anakin came forward and demanded to know why he was so late.

"We were having to make repairs to the computer system from an attack before this ship could depart from Ryloth. There are still a few clankers left hiding on that planet sir." said the clone slightly nervous.

Anakin put his metal hand on his chin and started scratching it. "You have a good excuse, so I won't make an official complaint to your superiors."

"Thank you sir. Shall we get moving?" asked Bongo.

Everyone boarded the ship with Anakin taking Padme's two suitcases and even sitting in the seat next to her. Obi-Wan stared diligently at the two as they spoke to one another. He had always suspected that the two might be a couple but he never caught them in the act of anything. Maybe they truly were just really good friends. "Even I had lust at one point." remembering his much younger days protecting Dutchess Satine on Mandalore.

The ship left the bustling planet of Coruscant's atmosphere and zoomed into space.

"Prepare for the jump everyone." Bongo stated through the speaker system as he was pulling a few levers and buttons to get the hyperdrive working.

"So coporal, where is the rest of your crew? Ahsoka questioned, finger held down on the wall communicator to reply back to Bongo.

"Our superiors thought it would be best if they stayed on Ryloth so the ship would be less crowded after I picked you all up. I have had enough experience flying this baby around the galaxy alone anyway. No need to worry commander. " replied Bongo.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow at the strange answer but decided not ask any follow up questions. Something was truly bothering her about this trip. It felt like the force was trying to tell her an act of evil was about to happen. When? Where? Why? Was she just being tense or is there an actual threat in the her future? The travel to the banking planet would at least give her time to ponder the uneasy feelings she was having.

The jump to hyper space sent even more shivers down Ahsoka's spine."I need to talk to someone about this." She looked around the cabin for a good candidate to listen to her problem. To the right side was Anakin looking like he was having to much fun talking to Padme. God how that woman could make Anakin loosen up and relax. "No need to interrupt their conversation then." To the front of her were Rex and Tup talking about their childhood days in the cloning facilities on Kamino. Ahsoka didn't think it was the best to talk about the force to the clones. If it was anything else it would have been fine to approach them and chat but this was the force. "What would they say? It's not like they have had any personal connections with it." Finally to her left side was Master Kenobi sitting silently seemingly listening to the noises of the ship. "Perfect!" thought Ahsoka.

Before Ahsoka let out a word, Obi-Wan started talking without even facing the padawan. "You have a question for me young one?"

"Not even surprised that you sensed me." Ahsoka mumbled to herself. "Somethings been bothering me ever since we got on this ship. Almost like the force is trying to worn me about a catastrophe."

Obi-Wan turned and looked directly at her with his crystal blue eyes. "Perhaps you are paranoid or there is an actual danger aboard. The force does works in mysterious ways so we most remain calm but attentive to anything unusual here or on Scipio." He continued, "I'm pleased you told me this Ahsoka. You should never keep something like that to yourself."

"Thanks master." Ahsoka replied feeling a little more positive about the situation.

After a couple hours the crew were on the last leg of the trip.

"I think Bongo won't mind if i ask him how many more parsecs we are from the planet." Echo said getting up from his seat to stretch.

After cracking each of his knuckles Echo pushed the button on the wall communicator and asked his question.

"I am approximately fifteen seconds away from ejecting us from hyper space. We are at our destination already." replied the speaker.

Echo smiled under his helmet and started reviewing the mission in his head. Going over details and repeating orders to himself and others was what defined him from most clones. It was in his name after all. "Alright so we were a little behind in terms of getting off Coruscant but we have enough time to escort the Senator to the banquet. Afterwards we take her to the hotel and then-

"_Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmm_" the power to the ship shut off instantly causing the exit from hyperspace to be very sudden thrusting everyone out of their seats onto the cold metal floor. The emergency power kicked in lighting up the cabin red and turned the communications with the front of the ship back on.

Rex got up from the floor and pushed the button on the wall.

"What the hell is going on up there Bongo?!" He barked into the speaker.

**No response**

CT-9583 respond!" ordered Rex.

**No response**

"What's happening Rex?" Anakin asked while lifting Padme from the ground.

Rex snapped into his battle ready mind set, "Bongo is not responding to my transmissions, something is clearly wrong up there!"

There was suddenly another jolt from the ship knocking everyone down once again. Everyone was extremely confused. If the ship was not moving then what did they hit? Looking towards the windows of the vessel made a look of horror run across everyone's faces. Outside the ship the crew could spot a massive dark spot with beams of light swirling around the circle. It was a black hole.

"We must of exited hyperspace to early." Fives blurted. "But of all the places why here?!"

Ahsoka was to shocked to even let out a whisper. Her senses were telling her about a great calamity and she failed to stop it. Now they were all going to die from one of the strongest forces in the universe.

Obi-Wan decided to take charge at that moment. "Listen to me everyone. We can make it out of this if we keep a level head. Anakin and R2, you're going to try and power this ship back up and fly it away from certain doom, you also come with me Kix, Bongo might be injured and in need of medical attention. The rest of you stay here and report information to us through the speaker.

The shipped rocked once more but everybody was ready for it this time and were able to stay on their feet. They needed to make sure the cruiser didn't go over the event horizon. Over that imaginary line not even light could escape, so going back into hyperspace wouldn't even help.

The three men and droid dashed to the cockpit door and started pounding on it with all of their might.

"BONGO OPEN THE DOOR!" Obi Wan shouted.

"I think we need a different strategy, luckily I have one in mind." said Anakin.

With a flip of a switch his blue lightsaber turned on and proceeded to cut the door open.

Meanwhile at the back of the ship, all the rest could do was watch in horror as the black hole kept appearing ever so closer. Another shake stirred up the tension in the room even more.

"I was looking at the map earlier and think this is the mini-black hole I saw 2 parsecs from Scipio." Tup said.

"This is mini one? Ha! Can't imagine what the big ones look like up close." joked Hardcase.

"Really man?! We are possibly about to die and you want to make a joke?!." retorted Dogma.

"Everyone just calm down!" a feminine voice yelled. Heads turned to see the Naboo woman with her two arms held high in the air. "Master Kenobi and Skywalker are two of the best jedi I know. If anyone can save us from being ripped apart by a black hole its them." she stated. "Now Ahsoka, ask them for details about the problem with the power to the ship."

"Got it!" Ahsoka said before hitting the button. "Guys have you gotten into the cockpit yet?"

"Repeat that." replied a middle aged voice.

"Master Kenobi Have you gotten inside the cockpit yet?" asked Ahsoka.

"Negative. I am talking to you through the speaker communicator in the hallway outside of it. Anakin is cutting a hole for us as we speak. What's the news in the back of the ship?" the staticky voice questioned.

"Pieces of the outside are flying off including satellite dishes and possibly one of the turbo cannons." answered the padawan. "Also do you know what is wrong with the power to begin with?"

"No but I will report back when I can. For now just stay in the cabin and wait for orders." Kenobi said before clicking off.

"Anakin how's that door coming along? Obi-wan asked urgently.

"Three... Two... One... Opened!" said a satisfied Skywalker kicking open the hole only to be flabbergasted by what his eyes met.

Across the room was a BX series commando droid, or just commando droid for short. With its blaster in hand the droid charged at the jedi general firing rapidily to kill him. Anakin, being very knowledgeable in fighting droids, blocked the commandos shots back into its chest before slicing the head off of its metal body.

Kix, R2, and Obi-Wan came through the doorway and looked right only to find clone pilot armor lying on the floor in a tangled pile. At that moment it hit everyone what had happened.

"That droid fooled us by wearing pilot armor and changing his vocabulator to sound normal. The ploy then was to fly us here to get sucked into the black hole." Kix explained just as the ship shook again.

"A very veracious answer coming from that one" a soothing deep voice said out loud in the cockpit.

Anakin looked over at the pilots chair to witness a hologram communicator turned on. In the hologram was the ever so familiar long bearded robe wearing sith.

"R2 turn the ships main power back on while we have a talk with this treacherous one." Anakin spouted as anger started showing on his face.

Count Dooku only chuckled at the comment the jedi knight had made. "While I wait for you all to be stretched into paste, can I describe how my scheme worked?"

"Go right on ahead. I wouldn't want to be rude and alienate your holohologram call." Anakin answered with attitude while fiddling with the controls in front of him.

"I had commando droids stow away on this vessel before leaving Ryloth." Darth Tyrannus said proudly. " They killed the eight men on board, stole the armor, and dumped the bodies into the vacuum of space."

This news saddened Obi-Wan making him think. Having your life end from a sneak attack must have been horrific way to go. Especially while picking up a senator on a diplomatic mission of all things. But this was the way Dooku played his war games.

"Don't look so disheartened Kenobi. Your clones did impress me by taking out four of the five commandos before they fell." said Dooku. Though I only needed one working to mislead you all."

"When we get out of this alive you will be very sorry." threatened Obi-Wan.

"Your empty threats mean nothing to me. Though I would love to see you prove me... imprecise." said the dark lord with a grin.

"To bad I'm not going to allow you to see that." said a furious Anakin raising his cyborg fist and slamming atop hologram communicator cracking it in half. "Good grief I hate that man even more now!" Anakin then turned around."R2 can you turn the power back on?"

"_Bleep boop beep." _the droid beeped.

"What did he say General?" Kix Asked

"He said the commando used an EMP grenade to take out the main power generator which caused the ship to turn off and stop so quickly. But, he also said he said he could get us running again in no time."

As the crew were being pulled closer to the black hole the cruiser started to spin in circles. More shrapnel was being pulled now because the distance had closed even more. On a positive note, the astromech was able to turn the ship back on into working condition. Anakin then turned the vessel away from the danger zone fighting against the forces of the hole's gravity.

"Tell everyone to hold onto a solid object! Skywalker is about to jump us back into hyperspace!" Kix shouted through the speaker.

"Copy that!" replied Rex on the other end.

"Were either going to come out of this alive and cheery or paying Master Jinn a permanent visit." Kenobi said as he helped his apprentice press the coordinates to get them out of the area.

"Let's find out shall we?" Anakin said with a smile replacing his face instead of anger. He felt way better now that he wasn't socializing with the likes of Dooku.

The jedi knight pulled the lever and waited for the precious few seconds it took for the hyperdrive to activate and send them on their merry way. Sadly for them, fate had other plans.

The ship made a loud rumble and the nose jerked one hundred and eighty degrees to point directly at the black hole.

"No this is bad. We have to cancel the hyperdrive now! Obi-Wan shrieked.

"I can't! It isn't respresponding!" cried out Skywalker while mashing buttons praying for their misfortune to not come to be.

Noticing the hyperdrive had officially started, Anakin realized he could only sit and watch himself be disintegrated at the speed of light. "Oh fu-" "_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"_ the ship sounded off and before anyone knew it they were inside the black hole traveling at lucrative speeds. The only thing the crew could hear and identify was a blinding white light and an extremely deafening sound of the engines perhaps.

"How long until we die?"

"What is this place?"

"Maybe we are already dead?"

These were all questions going through the minds of the passengers aboard this new hell.

Suddenly, almost all at once, the blinding light vanished and the roaring noise ceased. It got quiet, too quiet.


	2. Chapter Two: Fight to Flip

The majority of Musutafu's citizens are sound asleep in a deep slumber at one in the morning. Children and teens snug in their beds after another stressful day at school, mom and dad snoring away in a competition of loudness, and the family dog drooling on the living room rug were the ones that had the nights cushy. For others though, night time was a fight for societal control.

It would be no surprise to even an alien that a superhuman race of people with multitudes of different "quirks" ranging from healing to destruction based would cause a hectic time for the authorities. Though with this chaos came leverage, and that was the creation of pro heroes.

Just like the ones in a comic book, professional heroes rescue citizens from danger and throw the baddies behind bars almost daily. Of course now you can't enjoy ice cream if you dont eat your broccoli first. Preparing individuals to hold this godly title of hero, the governments around the world passed laws to make it illegal to use quirks without a license. Now a person could obtain one of these licenses if they passed an entrance exam to a hero school, went through years of education in the academy passing their normal and hero classes, and last but not least, graduating to be picked up by a hero agency that would pay them a working salary. It's easy to say being a hero is a high honor in society.

Naomasa Tsukauchi sipped on his fourth cup of coffee that night. "I don't understand Toshinori. What are these bastards planning?" he asked in a tired voice. "Also isn't caffeine supposed to keep you awake? I'm feeling way to sleepy. Naomasa proceeded to take off his light brown coat before taking a seat on his office couch next to his best friend Toshinori Yagi.

The man had a tissue in his hand which he used to wipe blood away from his teeth. In this skinny skeleton form with untidy hair and sleep deprivated eyes, Toshinori would have probably been mistaken for a crackhead. On the other hand in his buff form he was All Might! The Symbol of Peace and number one hero. "How can we be sure its not just dumb luck?"

Naomasa rested the back of his head against the top of the couch allowing him to stair directly at the ceiling. "Crime just doesn't naturally drop four percent in fifteen days. For a city of this size, that's way to colossal of a change to happen in such a minimal time span." There is only one explanation for this. Someone or some group is recruiting low life scum to do... I got nothing."

Toshinori chucked his tissue in the trash then looked at Naomasa. "I know for a fact that last part of your rant isn't true. You always have some sort of idea to every mystery."

"That's the problem. They could literally be hitting anything. City hall, one of the malls, a corporate building, hell maybe their poisoning our water supply as we speak." Naomassa went on.

"Guess you're right pal." Toshinori replied while looking at the clock on the detective's wall.

**1:23 a.m.**

"You know, most normal people would call it a day now." Toshinori said seeing if his best friend could take a hint.

"Were not normal people. I find the bad guys, you punch them, and we repeat that cycle until death." the detective yawned. "Anyway it wouldn't feel right going to sleep not knowing where these criminals vanished off to."

The skinny blonde smiled, "You and young Midoriya are one of the same when it comes to not knowing when to quit."

"Speaking of which, how is that kid doing? When should I start contacting him instead for help?" Naomasa joked.

"He broke his arm again in a hero training practice today. Thank goodness Recovery Girl works at the school. Without her that boy would be in a lot more trouble. Midoriya and his partner still won but at what cost? Sometimes I fear that by giving him my power that I'm endangering his life." Yagi said looking down.

"I'm not a pro hero or anything but to be number one doesn't it take blood, sweat, tears, and broken limbs? Plus, I'm positive you broke a few ribs while in school. the detective said exhausted.

"Hahaha! Yeah you're right. This one time Master told me not to-"

"_ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Naomasa snored._

"I think it's time to say goodnight." as the friend threw his trench coat on him and exited his office.Toshinori got out of the police station onto the street and started walking home thinking about what Detective Tsukauchi said about the crime statistics. "Whatever this cities villains have planned I'll stop it easy. I hope at least." doubting his weakened abilities.

After walking a few blocks Toshinori noticed a disturbing sight ahead of him. Some woman held her hands up while a man in all black held a large knife blade inches from her chest.

"The purse or your life lady?" said the mugger.

The woman reluctantly gave up the purse with a gloom expression on her face.

"I'm not all that bad." the mugger snickered as he threw her drivers license at her feet. "They'll save you a few hours out of your day tomorrow. Anyway, see you later sucker!" he yelled as he ran off.

"This guy has no idea what's coming to him." Toshinori grinned. No one else was out on the street tonight and with the lady watching her attacker run the opposite way as him, Yagi was able to change into his hero form All Might.

The mugger turned the corner and kept running happy about his success tonight. "Maybe If i hurry I can order a few drinks at the bar before she cancels her cards." He said to himself.

"Isn't it a little late to go on a nighttime jog? "A thundering deep voice questioned.

All Might was running alongside to the left of the mugger keeping pace with him easily.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" the crook freaked out swinging his fist at All Might attempting to almost swat him away. The muggers quirk made his fist turn to bronze before scoring a direct it on All Might's stomach. Sadly for the mugger he was fighting the worlds greatest hero.

"You call that a hit? Let a professional show you how its done." All Might then lifted his hand and flicked the mugger on the head with his index finger and thumb. The force from the simple yet effective flick sent the man flying into a parking meter head first instantly knocking him out.

The woman from earlier came running towards All Might with an officer behind her.

"Thank you so very much All Might! How can I ever repay you?!" She screamed while hugging the Symbol of Peace.

"There is no need to repay me kind citizen. I'm just doing the job I love." replied the hero.

"I don't know what Japan would do without you." said the officer handcuffing the perp. "I can take it from here. I'm sure you have more important things to do."

"In all honesty I could use a good nap right now but I'll let you take this criminal downtown. You two have a nice night." And with that All Might leaped into the air and glided the rest of the way to his home thinking about the future.

"One day Midoriya I want you to not only take my place, but surpass the limits I set. Make this world safer for those who can not fight the evils that quirks bring along with them."

Later on the sunrise brought upon a new day for the city. Most people Would be getting prepared for work and school, but for a few, their day would bring new conflicts and experiences.

(X)

"_Ts__hh tshh" _sounded off a few broken wires sparking the air around them.

Anakin slowly opened his eyes feeling a sharp pounding on his head. Discovering himself laying on top of the ship's control panel, he carefully rolled off falling to the floor with a thud.

"Hello." he said weakly out loud. "Are you guys okay?"

"Anakin are you blind? I'm right beside you. his master commented.

Anakin looked to his left, "Glad to see you too Obi-Wan. R2 and Kix, are you two ok?"

"Someone get him off of me. He's got my left arm trapped. " Kix squealed on the other side of the cockpit.

As Obi-Wan and Anakin got up, they could see the astromech lying on top of the clone medics body.

"What's the magic word?" Anakin asked laughing at the sight.

"Please." Kix said not sounding very entertained.

Using the force, Anakin lifted R2 upright allowing Kix to wiggle free and stand up. Everyone looked around the cockpit assessing the damage that had been done. Pipes were loose, levers were broken off from their respective spots, and the windows were cracked. But the strangest and most confusing part is what was going on outside of the ship. Green bushes and tall trees that towered over them indicated they were in some type of forest. But how? They sure didn't remember landing here.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news but I thinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnk..." Obi-Wan stopped talking and was immediately at full attention to his surroundings. Everyone in the room had gotten wide eyed. Even R2 seemed to be in complete shock. In the last minute they had not been speaking their usual language of galactic basic, but sometype of tounge they have never heard before. The reason they just now noticed was because they had not been attentive after their horrific experience until now.

"Alright, I'm now about ninety-nine percent sure we died to that black hole and this is the official language of the after life." Kix stated. In all honesty, it didn't seem to crazy to assume.

"No one freak out! Let's at least attempt to speak galactic basic before we assume we met our end."

Anakin was the first to test this theory. "Hello people nice weather were having."

"Yes definitely." said Kenobi back.

"Couldn't say it better myself." piped in Kix.

Glad they could speak in both tounges, there was only one last question to ask about this language switch.

"R2 you can understand us right?" asked Anakin.

"_Beep boop beep._" the astromech responded.

"Good. Wouldn't want to keep you out of any loops." Anakin said.

"Alright let's break up this party and check on the others. Kix be prepared to use the bandages out of your backpack." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes sir." Kix said as they all ran towards the back.

"Is everyone okay." Anakin hollered towards the passengers. The crew seemed pretty shaken up about the experience with people either lying down or rubbing their eyes.

Ahsoka spoke first in a spooked tone. "What language are we speaking and how can I underst-"

"Focus on what's important Ahsoka, is anyone hurt?" Anakin blurted back.

He was right. As long as she can understand her master, getting everyone proper treatment was the essential focus. "Tup isn't moving right now, he's face down on the floor right there."

"Crap his leg is broken." Kix confirmed after flipping him over. The medic then put his head near Tup's chest. "His hearts still beating. Probably just in shock after breaking the limb.

Everyone else on the ship seemed to be bruised at the most. Anakin still ask Padme multiple times if she was feeling alright.

"Don't worry Ani, I'll live." Padme smiled.

"All I wanted to here." the jedi smiled back.

"Okay so what is up with this language were speaking? Are we in the afterlife?" Echo said

"Beats me." Dogma said dusting off his armor.

"Lets have a look outside shall we." Jesse said opening the sparking and barely functioning side doors.

Outside the ship it was dark indicating night time. Birds flew by and green grass like on Naboo carpeted the forest. The cruiser was absolutely dismantled having much of its outer shell torn off with the left turbo cannon missing. The interesting thing about the crash sight was that there were no skid marks or broken trees on the ground and nothing was on fire. The ship almost looked like it had been placed in the forest by a giant hand.

Over the next few minutes the crew sat in a circle on the grass and went over events trying to piece together what exactly had happened. Their com links were working but when they tried to use their holographic communicators to contact someone offworld, nothing happened.

"Okay from what we've gathered let me have a go at reviewing what we think." Obi-wan cleared his throat. We went through the black hole only to be spit out somewhere else in the galaxy because of the wormhole theory. The language we are now able to speak and the half broken hologram communicators is an effect of the wormhole or the planet we're on."

"So what language should we speak with?" said Ahsoka.

"Right now I suggest this new one. Maybe this planets wants us to." Obi-wan proposed. Everyone agreed. After all, what hard could it do?

Tup at that moment woke up from his nap only to see his leg in makeshift wooden brace Kix had put together from the sticks around them. Everyone stared back at him. "What did I miss?" he said.

Realizing he wasn't speaking galactic basic now confirmed his question that he had indeed missed a lot.

After Obi-Wan gave the explanation and theories again, he asked Tup how he ended up breaking his left leg.

"I didn't get a good grip on my seat when we jumped again. All I recall is flying across the room and slamming into something firm." the soldier with a hair bun explained.

"Well with that question out of the way we should get down to business." Obi-wan said getting ready to command in the new language."R2, fix anything that can help us send a distress signal or pull up a map to tell us where we are. Padme, If you packed anything more suitable for the environment were in, please wear it now."

"Don't worry Master Kenobi, I prepare my suitcases for everything." she smirked.

"Anakin and Rex will come with me to help find civilization. The rest of you excluding Tup need to set up tents and make camp with anything found in the ship. Tup, rest for now, we don't need you injuring your leg even more."

"Master are you sure you don't need me to tag along?" Ahsoka pleaded to her master.

"We need to keep our numbers small so avoiding danger can be easier. Plus I'm not going to allow you to get into unnecessary peril on a planet we know virtually zero about. You still have much to learn in your training." answered Skywalker cross armed.

"Yes master." she said unhappy. Ahsoka wanted to be in the action almost more than Hardcase did, but she still had to abide by her master and obey the orders.

Now that all twelve people and one droid knew what they needed to do, Obi-wan and his party headed into the unknown.

(X)

"Nothing to report so far Snips, but I'll contact you when we find something." Anakin said into his com link.

"Copy that master." the young padawan said back.

"She's definitely an eager one to learn and fight." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Oh you have no idea." Anakin said with Rex nodding in agreement.

The three had been walking for half an hour with no luck in finding anyone or anything. In the woods were birds flying and bugs of all the sorts crawling on the forest floor. The sun was now coming up over the horizon letting the travelers see and hike more efficiently.

"This planet is way to plentiful in resources to not have intelligent life." Rex said breaking the silence. "If we keep walking our luck's bound to change."

"_Vrooom"_

"You guys here that?" Anakin said.

"_Vrooom"_

"It's that way." Obi-Wan pointed causing the men to run towards the mysterious sound.

The men ran until they reached an opening leading to some sort of paved street. Looking at all directions they could see houses, apartments, signs, and strange looking motorized vehicles. Most importantly though was that they found people. They were mostly human except for a few exceptions. One guy driving seemed to have four eyes on the back of his head or an old lady sitting on her porch being completely purple.

"Generals, can you both understand that?" Rex said while pointing towards a square green sign.

**Now entering ****Musutafu city limits**

"Certainly." they both said

"Seems like that black hole helped us learn to read the new language too." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Ahsoka we found a city to explore. We're going to try and find a place to get a signal to The Jedi Temple." Anakin said through his com link.

"Good to know Skyguy." she replied.

"By the way, how's Padme doing." ask Anakin curiously.

"She changed into that outfit with the red jacket and brown pants. Right now she's helping Kix look after Tup." the padawan answered.

"Good to know. I'll contact you later." Skywalker assured her.

With the sun fully above the horizon, the trio walked into the morning city.

This city was far stranger to them than anywhere else they had fought the war. The locals were definitely lacking in terms of technology by several thousand years. There were still tall buildings and trains taking people from point A to B but the vehicles still moved on the ground.

"Weird, planets usually have primitive people or their infrastructure is on par with us, never in between." Anakin stated.

"Some of these signs and billboards don't ring a bell either. What the heck is Universal Studios? added Rex.

They were certainly eye catchers to the people around them. The long robes the jedi wore and the armor worn by the clone stood out by comparison.

"Those guys look strange." said a six-armed boy with a mask and uniform on.

"Must be new heroes in town." a bird headed kid wearing the same uniform responded with an uninterested voice.

"Would it kill you to get excited or be curious about something Tokoyami?" asked the masked boy sarcastically.

"No but I'm pretty sure Mr. Aizawa would if were late. Let's hurry up Shoji." Tokoyami said. And with that the heroes in training walked off.

"Look a map. Maybe we can finally stop wandering around aimlessly. Obi-Wan said .

As they studied the map plastered on a wall, an alarm rang out.

Two men ran out of a bank with a backpack full of cash being carried by one of them. The pair hoped into a getaway car and it sped away in the direction of the jedi and clone.

"Would you like to take the vehicle out Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Gladly." the captain said whipping out his dual pistols.

When the car neared, Rex shot the front right tire and both back ones as the crooks zoomed by. Loosing control, the driver spun off the rode into a fire hydrant knocking himself out. The two other crooks opened their car doors and rolled out tumbling to the ground.

"Did you not know stealing is a crime everywhere in the galaxy." Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin approached.

The bank robbers quickly stood up and drew their pistols.

"Stay back you two or we'll put one right between each of your eyes." one of them said.

"Try to incapacitate them. There just bank robbers." Obi-Wan whispered to Anakin.

"Didn't you two wizard looking idiots here my friend? Back off!" The other thug yelled.

"Guys they have guns and you both don't look bulletproof. Wait for a better suited hero to get here!" a bystander screamed.

The two jedi stopped only ten paces separating them from the hesitant bank robbers.

"Please drop your weapons." Obi-Wan said with a wave of his hand.

"Huh?" one of them said in a confused tone. Did this guy really expect him to lay down his weapon? That's ridiculous.

"You heard him. Lay down your weapons." Anakin said doing the same hand motion.

For some unknown reason the thugs dropped their pistols as if they were dogs obeying their master. The crowd that had formed around the scene gasped in shock. Who knew asking criminals to stop being criminals would work.

"Do it now Rex." said the jedi knight turning towards his captain.

The clone shot the two with stun blasts sending a circle of blue energy, overloading their nervous systems, and knocking them unconscious.

The crowd roared with glee. "What an uncanny fight! Did you see what that one guy with the helmet did to that car?!" Someone said.

"Come on lets get an interview." said a news lady to her cameraman.

Soon a police car showed up to take care of the three aspiring back robbers to handcuff them. The getaway driver was able to walk on his own power but the other pair refused to wake up.

"Hey buddy. What did you do to these two clowns?" asked one cop chewing a piece of gum.

"They'll be fine. Just give them a few minutes to recover." Rex assured them.

"Hello." the female reporter said to the trio.

"Hello madam. Is there something we can help you with?" Obi-Wan responded.

"I'm a reporter for HNA. May we ask you all a few questions about your quirks and the moves you pulled on the bank robbers out there? Especially when you asked them to drop their weapons, how did you convince them to do that?" she held the mic to their faces

"Ehhhhhhhhh... quirks?" Obi-Wan said with a confused look. The Jedi were never the type of group to supply the media much attention. In all honesty, nobody had ever given Master Kenobi an interview until now.

"I'm sorry miss but unless you can find us a galactic map with a big red arrow telling us our current position, we must be going." Anakin said to the reporter turning his friends away and down the street.

"Who said you could depart from the crime scene?" a figure in front of them said.

The "man" wore what seemed to be a wooden mask on his face and a blue skintight suit. He also had on a wooden belt and boots to match the mask.

"I am Kamui Woods. You three new heroes to town? What agency do you work for? the wooden man asked.

"Are you getting anything from this general? whispered Rex.

"Not a word." Anakin answered.

"We don't work for anyone here. Our allegiance is to The Jedi Order and The Republic." Obi-Wan said.

"Okay... wait where are you guys from?" Two of you sound british but that brown robed one sounds american." said the wooden man.

"Listen, we stopped a robbery and now we must leave." Anakin said.

Woods wasn't done yet with the secretive three. They were speaking all sorts of nonsense and he needed to be sure of at least one detail.

"One last question?" Kamui asked.

"What?" responded a particularly annoyed Anakin.

"Do you all have hero licenses? Woods said.

"A license to be a hero? Man what a day I'm having, this guy is insane." thought Anakin. "No pal, but I recommend staying away from the bars. Drinking is a negative on your health." he said to him.

"Than I have no choice to bring you in for breaking a federal law." Kamui said getting into attack position. "Make this simple and surrender to authority."

"I think you pissed him off general." Rex said grabbing his blasters.

"Federal law? We stopped a robbery for goodness sake. We're not going anywhere with you! Obi-Wan shouted.

"Don't say I didn't worn you." the hero said whipping his branches out towards his targets.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shocked The bystanders and Kamui by leaping fifteen yards into the air and landing back on their feet. Rex meanwhile, took the far less impressive route of barrel rolling under the branch and taking cover behind a car.

The hero took another swing at the two jedi when they whipped out their lightsabers and slash the wood in half. Kamui was astonished by what he witnessed. "Their swords just cut through my wood! Damn I underestimated them." he thought to himself.

While Obi-Wan and Anakin distracted the hero by doing flips and slides, Rex was in a shootout with officers who had arrived on the scene. Their were eight in total firing at the clone who was crouched behind a car. He peaked up over the hood and fired a few stun shots electrifying one cop with a blast. "Yeah just seven to go." the captain said to himself sarcastically.

"Why don't we sit down and have a civilized discussion?" asked Obi-Wan causally as he fliped over and slashed another wood trunk.

"We're way past that!" wailed an angered and exhausted Kamui. The two mysterious villians were wearing him down extremely rapidly. Woods knew his energy regrow for his quirk couldn't last much longer so he made a call. "I need you to come to my location now. Its an emergency!"

The HNA reporter couldn't be more delighted to see the fight waging in front of her. "I hope your getting a good angle cause this will be on the seven o'clock news." she squealed.

Rex was still under a substantial amount of fire. He had taken out two more officers leaving him with five more to face. Grabbing his backpack he reached in and grabbed three smoke grenades. "This worked last time... on clankers."

The captain threw the smoke bombs over to the police crouched behind their vehicles. The bombs burst creating a thick cloud of gas. "Now's my chance."

"Bastard! I can't se-"

"What the he-"

"He's in the smoke conce-"

Just like that three were knocked out of the fight in seconds. With the smoke clearing, Rex acted fast and grabbed an officer by the neck and proceeded to squeeze his windpipe. The last standing officer saw what was happening to her partner and charged with a taser ready. The problem with that move was that Rex is an ARC trooper, meaning that success is mandatory. The clone gripped the womans right arm and shoved her body into one of the police car doors knocking her down. "Sorry for the trouble." Rex said before shooting the stuns at his last two opponents.

"How can this happen?! I'm suppose to be the number seven hero!" Kamui internally shrieked.

His attacks had kept getting dodged by the athletic men in various ways. Flipping, rolling, and cutting his attacks with their lazor swords had proved to much. Their was not much Woods could do from the very beginning. Using real punches and kicks would have done nothing considering they were moving way to fast for him to get a hit in. Ranged attacks, his only option, had failed him leading to his downfall. Now slumped taking a knee he could do nothing but wait for the calvary to arrive.

"Nothing personal Kamui." Anakin awkwardly said. The chosen one took his metal fist back and punched the man in the face putting him to sleep. "That just didn't feel right at all." Anakin said placing his lightsaber back into its place.

"He was only attempting to do good in his own eyes, but right now we must vacate this scene." Obi-Wan said.

"Not so fast." boomed a womanly voice.

Turning the corner a gigantic lady several stories high bounded towards them. She wore a tan and purple suit with orange stripes in certain areas. The mask with horns she had on covered part of her face but flowing blonde hair could be seen coming off the back.

"Fight or flight sir." Rex asked.

"I don't think we can run considering she's taller than a rancor." Anakin answered.

"I am Mt. Lady, and I'm here to finish what my teamate started." she said charging at them making the ground quake.

The hero was planning on grabbing the three with her hands and shaking the crooks until the g-force made them pass out, but a wild card of a result came from her move.

When Mt. Lady lowered her hand to squeeze the trio, an invisible force pushed against her.

"Now Rex!" Obi-Wan ordered while simultaneously helping Anakin push away the hand using the force.

The clone at that moment threw an impact grenade at the giants palm stunning her. Mt lady stepped back in pain grasping her hand. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Rex ran a few blocks down the street.

"If anyone can here me, the criminals are running in the direction of U.A.!" Mt Lady shouted into her earpiece.

"Don't worry darling." a seducing voice answered back. "No man can resist my scent."

(X)

"Think I have enough time to contact Ahsoka?" said Anakin.

"When we find a place to hide." Obi-Wan responded as they ran.

After a few blocks, the trio ran by several buildings in the shape of an H. Outside the gate of the complex in the middle of the street stood another pro hero blocking their path to escape. Like the last one, she was also female but had a skintight white, black, and purple suit with special accessories around the body.

"How come you boys are in such a rush?" she said. "I need volunteers to test my new perfume."

With those words a pink gaseous substance oozed from her forearms and surrounded the two jedi and clone. The gas closed in and the two force users fell. Rex, was of course not affected do to his helmet being a deterrent to the substance.

"Guess I'll have to fight you using whips and kicks." the provocatively dressed woman commented. "Just tell the doctor Midnight sent you crawling to the infirmary. He'll understand."

Rex went for his blasters but was immediately denied when her flog whip nicked his hands sending the dualpistols flying away.

"Kick his blue ass Midnight! Also marry me!" a person from the crowd shouted.

"Lady you don't know what your doing. We are apart of the Galatic Republic and will gladly sit down to discuss your planetary laws." Rex pleaded.

"Wise guy huh? I would be lying if I said that accent doesn't get me off." she licked her lips. "Let's see how you feel after this strike." she said launching her whip foward.

To the suprise of Midnight and the crowd, Rex caught the whip with his right hand. The clone than pulled on the whip bringing the hero next to him. Midnight gave a kick to the enemie's face but missed putting her in a bad situation. Having the advantage, Rex seized the womans leg, threw her chest first on the pavement, and tied Midnight's arms up behind her back with the whip.

"I didn't want to do that." the clone said the clone.

"Usually I'm the one doing the dominating during foreplay, but I'll make an exception for you sweety." she smiled.

Thankfully Rex was wearing a helmet because his cheeks started blushing tremendously. "This lady is definitely coo coo." he thought

Suddenly much like Midnight, Rex found himself wrapped up. Some sort of silk had maneuvered itself around him without giving anytime to react. Looking up he spied a drowsy eyed man with long unkempt hair wearing a black sweater and pants. What was tangled around Rex could be traced back to the man's scarf.

"We are definitely done here." he said with a dirty look.

Hello reader thank you for getting through two chapters of my story! The reason I started this was because no one else on this website has crossed over these two universes before. I will try to post a chapter at least once every 14 days so wish me luck in that department. Also leave comments if you want to suggest anything or give me criticism.


	3. Chapter Three: Impossible Truths

"I hate to say it but that was amazing! That guy didn't even use his quirk and he took down a hero like Midnight!" Midoriya Izuku said writing into his notebook.

"Hey Tokoyami. Weren't those the guys we saw earlier on the way to school?" Shoji said towering over his friend.

"I think your right." the bird responded a little wide eyed.

Class 1-A were in the hallway looking out the window watching the three villians be dragged into a police car. Rumors had apparently been true about a fight going on nearby. When the students rushed over to observe they saw two of the unmasked ones go down due to Midnight's quirk.

"I didn't realize how fast her quirk moved. That one guy with the helmet was lucky he couldn't be affected." Hanta Sero commented.

"Lucky maybe, but he still demolished her with his hands." Eijiro Kirishima retorted throwing punches in the air.

"You shouldn't be praising those guys. They were being chased by the authorities and heroes for a reason." Momo Yaoyorozu cautioned. "Villians are still villains no matter how impressive they hold up in a fight. If anything you're giving them the attention they want."

"Jeez Momo, now you made me feel bad for even opening my mouth." Eijiro said.

The police car drove away from the school leaving the students confused about what lead up to the events that happened before them. They all headed into the classroom and plopped themselves into their assigned seats. A minute later Mr. Aizawa trickled in baggy eyed and tired. Of course it was the norm to see the teacher like this so the students thought little of the entrance to greet them.

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa." The class said in unison.

"Hello class. Today will be a simple day. We will be working on our stamina by running laps around the track. Quirks will not be allowed so you can obtain maximum improvement to your body." explaining in his straight to the point unhappy attitude.

"Sir with no disrespect, but can you inform us on what happened outside." Mashirao Ojiro questioned.

"Yeah, what did those three guys do?" Kyoka Jiro added.

Mr. Aizawa exhaled heavily. "If you're all so curious about this then I will give you a short explanation. They had stopped a few bank robbers by using their quirks. Kamui Woods arrived on the scene and discovered the three had no hero licenses. Woods told them to stand down and come with him but they refused leaving guy no choice but to attack. The two in robes defeated him in a fight while the armored one knocked a bunch of cops unconscious. Next the trio escaped Mt. Lady and headed towards the school where Midnight and I fought them. At least this is what the officers outside told me in terms of the events we didn't see."

Whispers traveled across the classroom. Vigilantes besting the number seven hero was a big deal. That could give confidence back to the real villains of the city, and nobody needed that.

"Enough chit-chat people." Aizawa growled. "It's time to show me you all can go plus ultra. Now move!"

(X)

"I can't believe it! Out of all the people that could have brought us down today, a woman with perfume did it! Anakin yelled in the back of the cop car. He was fuming on the way to the police station after regaining consciousness and learning from Rex just how he got knocked out.

"Calm down. Its not like we expected that to happen. Then again, how can we expect anything on this planet?" Obi-Wan said.

"What's the plan of action now?" Rex asked the jedi.

"We need to stay right where we are." Obi-Wan responded.

"What. A pair of cuffs and a locked door can't stop us. Why don't we break out?" Whispered Anakin to his master.

"I've been pondering our situation over. These people are sure to question us with some sort of interrogator. We can then explain our circumstances and maybe pardon us of the trouble we've caused." Obi-Wan explained.

"I'm going to be honest general, I don't think they know what the Republic is." Rex said. "I didn't want to say it before, but I think we may have been transported through time and space."

"Rex might be onto something. Think about it, everyone we tried to talk to thought we were insane." Anakin added.

Obi-Wan thought about their statements. Being thrown into another galaxy in a different time period wasn't out of the realm of possibility. There were no ships flying around the city making them think the people had not advanced that far yet. But then again, there were still plenty of planets in the Outer Rim yet to be explored. Maybe this is one of them.

"You think our men are are going to come looking for us at some point?" Anakin said interrupting Kenobi's thinking.

"Hopefully not. We can get ourselves out of this mess on our own." said the jedi master.

(X)

"Alright boys, looks like we finished. Take a break if you would like." Commander Tano announced wiping a line of sweat from her forehead.

The group had finished setting up tents and sweeping the area around them making sure it was secure and clear. Everyone was happy to get their objective done with so they could finally relax for the first time since leaving Coruscant. Almost everybody decided taking a nap was the best choice of action except for a few. Tup asked Kix to position him in one of the laser cannon seats so he could guard. With his broken leg, he couldn't do anything but watch his brothers work. He felt the need to contribute something to the squad and being lookout didn't require him to stand.

"R2, I need to extract information from the commando droid. It might have important information the Republic could use or it can tell us where the hell we might be. Think you can assist me?" asked Echo.

The astromech stuck his periscope in the air and started spinning around indicating a yes.

Meanwhile Hardcase started bouncing a ball on the side of the wreckage. "Our life's are way to short to spend sleeping." He said to the others.

"Whatever Hardcase. I'll be happier than you with a well rested body." Dogma responded.

"You almost hurt my feelings there." Hardcase laughed.

"Should I call master?" Ahsoka asked Padme. The two were sitting in their tent lying down on some pillows they found in the medical room of the ship.

"It hasn't been that long so don't worry about him. They'll be back tonight I'm sure anyway." Padme assured the padawan.

"I worry about him like he worries about me. I could have lost all of you in that black hole and I don't think my heart could have taken that." Ahsoka mumbled.

The jedi in training saw her jedi, clone, and senate friends as family since her parents died when she was but a toddler. An important jedi master in her life, Plo Koon had found her and brought her back to the Jedi Temple. She saw him as a father figure because of the care he gave her over the years. As she grew up and was sent to the 501st to fight along side Anakin and Rex, her attachment to people only grew. It may have been a caution by the jedi code to not have attachments, but she couldn't help it.

"This war has ravaged the peace in the galaxy for far to long. But if we keep our heads up and fight on, generations will remember us." Padme replied. "I have lost my fair share of close friends in the last couple years, but I know they would want me to keep pushing for a peace deal to end the conflict."

"Thanks for the inspiration. Even if it was corny." Ahsoka giggled. And with that, the two drifted off to have their morning nap.

(X)

After a ten minute drive around the city, a police department came into view.

"Were here boys." said the cop driving.

The trio got out of the car handcuffed with chains wrapped around their bodies. The authorities saw the way the two jedi jumped high onto the air with ease. Suspecting that they might use their agility to escape custody, their legs were wrapped like a bundle of sticks. Even Rex was bounded like his jedi friends. He might not have shown any extreme jumping but chances were definitely not being taken by the police. Of course this meant that they were unable to walk properly, so the cops put them on dollies and strolled them inside.

Before getting through the door, the media was sticking cameras in faces trying to get an interview with anyone. A story about vigilantes that defeated two pros and escaped one was going to garner a lot of attention. The cops of course shoved the reporters out of the way not wanting to give the criminals time to escape. It's not like they were going to say anything anyway. They were military men not celebrities, they had no lust to become famous in that regard.

The three were put through mugshots, handprints, and blood samples.

"Take off your helmet soldier boy." the guy working behind the camera mocked.

Now, uncuffed, Rex took off his helmet for the first time since entering this world.

His well defined face was a bit of a curve ball for the men checking them in. Usually the men who walk through the halls were dirty faced weirdos who would squash a puppy for a dollar. This man on the other hand, had the cleanest shaved face in the room with a little bit of blonde hair on top of the head. He stared back into the camera with brown eyes, not making a single muscle twitch. After the photos, he put his helmet back on and walked off without a second thought.

After their genetic folders were completed, the three were led into an interrogation room. One light hung above a wooden table that looked like it had seen better days. Next to it were four chairs, three on the side facing the door and one across on the other side of the table. The pair of jedi and clone were strapped to the table with legcuffs and asked a question.

"Before I leave would you guys like to have something within reason?" asked the escort officer.

"A galactic map." Anakin answered.

This response made the officer do a double-take of the question in his head.

"You want a what?" the guard asked confused.

"You know a map of the galaxy with our current location." Anakin said.

The officer stared at him for a few seconds like he should have been in a straight jacket.

"Okay, I will have the detective come in here with it. He will probably take a few minutes considering he's overworked in his office answering phone calls. Also, I hope your not planning on flying to Mars using this map." the man joked.

"Depends, how many parsecs away is this Mars?" Obi-Wan said.

The cop stared blankly, "I usually don't say anything to the guys who come in here, but you guys are what the latinos call _loco_." And with that, the officer left to go get the odd request of a map.

"This definitely confirms they no nothing about regular space travel." Rex said cutting into the silent air.

On the wall above the doorway was a white clock with hands attached to it.

**10:23 a.m.**

"I don't know what to be more impressed by. The fact they keep track of time like on Coruscant, or that we got into this mess before noon." Obi-Wan said with his signature smirk.

"Well we could get out of here anytime you want master." Anakin said back.

"No, we must see what this planet can offer us in terms of help." Obi-Wan explained.

"You heard them, they sound like they just barely discovered how to get a ship out of the atmosphere." Anakin retorted.

"So you and R2 are going to put that ship back together in no time. Speaking to a detective might not be the option for us to help build a vessel, but if we can convince him we are from out of this world. Maybe he will pardon us." The jedi master said.

"If not?" Rex questioned.

"Then we can attempt an escape." Obi-Wan said conceding to Anakin's wants.

The door opened again with 10:31 a.m. on the clock. A tall man with a light brown trenchcoat and hat holding a folder walked in.

"Good morning boys. My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi. I have the map you requested but some questions to ask you all about your little rampage through downtown."

"I wouldn't exactly call it a rampage, more of a misunderstanding." Obi-Wan said, full smirk in affect.

The detective gave a long sigh. "Alright then, it's going to be one of those interviews. Let's start with an easy question. What are your names? he asked getting ready to use his lie detector quirk.

The bearded man started. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, to my left is Anakin Skywalker and Rex.

"Does Rex have a last name?" Naomasa asked turning towards the armored man.

"Unless CT-7567 counts then no, I don't have a last name." the clone said.

Through his quirk, detective Naomasa knew they were telling the truth. But he had no time to get half answers to simple questions. "Fine, if you guys are not going to take this interview seriously, then I will look up your information through this citizen tracker the computer printed out." the detective said in a pissed off attitude. Normally he wouldn't be this irate, but he had no time for nonsense. Crime has dropped suspiciously and a reason needed to found why.

The computers at the department would allow him to see the genetic records of any person on Earth. The blood samples and fingerprints were scanned by a special computer that then printed out and presented data to detectives. Naomasa only liked to use them when it was necessary. Treating crooks with at least a little respect could go a long way when trying to secure information.

He opened the folder only to find more questions. Under everything except the blood type and physical features were the words unknown. Names, country of origin, past sightings were all labeled unknown. "Well this is useless."

"Maybe we should start explaining our predicament?" Anakin suggested in Galactic Basic to his peers.

Naomasa peeked up from the folder, "What predicament?" he asked back.

The three looked at their interrogator has if he was a sith lord. Confusion and shock were worn across their faces as this man from a thought to be underdeveloped planet understood them.

"You understand?" Anakin asked in a bit of a raspy voice.

"Of course I can. I may not be the best english speaker but I know most of my way around the language." Naomasa said. "Now, what is your problem?"

"Honestly, I'm not to shocked our language is also used here after everything we've been through." piped in Rex. "We can make sense of that later. For now let's focus on our problem.

"Alright then, let me to take a wack at this." Obi-Wan said. "In short we are from another planet and possibly another galaxy too. Our ship has crashed after an incident with a black hole and we need help fixing it. We are sorrowful knowing we broke you planetary laws but if your leaders can work with us, the faster we can leave your world.

Naomasa shook his head and pinched himself making sure he wasn't dreaming. His quirk didn't detect any lies in the sentence but the impossibility in it was enough to get him shouting."I can't believe you three have the audacity to terrorize downtown only to get caught and claim to be aliens!" Sweat was strewn upon his face as he ranted on. "I have so many phone calls and paperwork and people to talk to! All of you realize that defeating three well known heroes will give inspiration and hope to villains!"

"Its not difficult to understand a species such as yourself to believe we are fabricating our claim. But its true, we are not of this world." Anakin said.

The detective needed to think. He grabbed his glass of water and drank it in one gulp. His quirk said they were telling the truth, but logic was saying it was bullshit. Why should he believe it, what would aliens be doing on Earth . He needed to test his powers to make sure they were functioning properly. "Tell me a lie."

"Ummmm... how does this help your Investigation?" Anakin said with a puzzled look.

"Just do it." Naomasa said back.

"Lets see... I was born on this planet." Anakin replied.

Naomasa quirk went off alerting him the crook had told a false fact. But that's impossible, there has to be a reasonable explanation for this.

"If your an alien, then how can you speak japanese?" he asked.

"Is that what this planets language is called?" Obi-Wan replied.

Naomasa didn't feel like explaining that their were literally thousands of different languages on Earth. These guys truly were playing him like a fiddle or they needed a one way trip to the loony bin. "Yes." he said.

"We have not a clue how we were able to speak this language. We're assuming it has to do with the black hole." Obi-Wan explained.

No lie was detected again.

"Oh god! They are telling the truth!" he thought.

"How is this possible?! No extraterrestrial life has ever been discovered by any scientists. Why am I the first one to find it?" Naomasa thought hands over head in a stressful manner.

"Well now you know the truth. Congratulations, I'm sure the Republic would like to have you be represented in the Galactic Senate. Now can we see the map?" Obi-Wan said

"Are you here to kill us all?" the interrogator said. "Probe or enslave us?"

"No. The Grand Army of the Republic and the Jedi Order are merely a shield against tyranny." Obi-Wan answered kindly.

They had told truths. Impossible truths.

"So how about that map? Obi-Wan said interrupting the man's train of thought.

Frozen, Naomasa slowly reached for the requested map. "Here, I guess."

Anakin opened up the piece of paper only to be very disappointed. "Didn't want to be right, but sadly I am."

The map was labeled "Milky Way" and it was not the same as the one back home. Star systems and planets were unfamiliar to the men. Now with 100% certainty, they knew they were somewhere in uncharted space. The bottom part halfway towards the center of the galaxy on an arm, was a red arrow pointing towards a dot labeled Earth.

"Earth is what this planet is called." Rex asked.

"Yes." answered the detective. "But that's not important right now. What is important is what I'm going to do with you all."

Obi-Wan put a hand on his chin. "You can't release us I'm guessing."

"No." he said back. "But if I stroll out of this room and say you all are aliens, then I'll possibly get fired. Even if they believe me you guys would probably get sent to some special government base to be experimented on for all know."

"Anakin, you can take one for the team when the military comes for us." Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Wait! Maybe I can get a friend to help me." Naomasa beamed.

"Be our guess to try." Anakin said.

He dialed a number on his phone and waited while it rung.

"Hello?" answered Toshinori on the other end.

"All Might. I'm going to need to see you right now. It's very, very important." Naomasa said.

"You're lucky I just finished teaching my class for today. All right I'll be down at the station in fifteen minutes." he said knowing what form needed to show up just by the name he used on the phone.

Very few people knew what All Might looked like in his deflated form. If word got out that the Symbol of Peace couldn't be the hero as before, a mental stability in Japan could be shattered.

"So while were waiting for my friend, why don't we talk about our galaxies." suggested Naomasa.

The jedi and clone talked first explaining how much more advanced their galaxy of orgin was by comparison. Space travel, light speed, and laser blasters were a few of the advances they had over Earth. They explained the clone wars and what a jedi and clone was. Naomasa was intrigued about this new information and asked questions about battles and missions the three took apart in.

"I don't think I have ever been to a planet with such powerful people. Can you explain why the people here seem to be almost superpowered?" Obi-Wan asked.

"First off, we don't call them superpowers, they're called quirks. They started to form around a few centuries ago and were not sure how or why." Naomasa said. He went on about quirk information and what earth was really like outside of the hero aspects. Languages, politics, and trade were being discussed when All Might walked in.

"I AM HERE!" the bulking blonde said as he came in still in his suit and tie from work.

"I'm presuming this is All Might?" Anakin questioned.

"I hate to boast but have you never heard of me?" All Might said with a puzzling look. "Especially criminals as yourselves should be shaking at the sight of me."

"Actually, and your probably not going to believe me, but they are extraterrestrials." Naomasa explained.

All Might chuckled in his deep manly voice. "I believe you."

"Wait, why?" the detective said shocked.

"Because you have my trust as a truthful individual, and also we live in a world where engines can grow out of people's legs, aliens are not out of the realm of possibility." the hero stated. "So are they here to cause trouble?"

"No, we just weren't acquainted with your quirk laws when we tried to stop a bank robbery." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmmmmmmm." the hero said putting a hand on his chin and sitting on the edge of the wooden table. "Why don't you guys explain to me why you're here."

(X)

The clock above the door: **12:50 a.m.**

"So this force binds your galaxy together is what your saying." All Might asked very intrigued.

"Yes. It's more or less how a jedi gets his or her power." Anakin explained.

All Might was almost like an exited child listening to the details of this other galaxy. The dark and light side, the war, clones, and the planets peaked his interests. "Your world would sound like a futuristic paradise if the Separatists and the Republic weren't fighting for control."

"Thank you All Might." Anakin said.

The hero then stood up and started straightening his color. "I'm guessing you called me here for a reason though Detective Tsukauchi."

"Yes, your the only one that can make sure federal officials don't find out about them and do anything worse than a prison would. That's why I'm asking for your public image and your wallet." the detective said a little embarrassed.

"Care to elaborate?" All Might said.

"I'm thinking if you come out and address the public and say they were fake vigilantes from America that you hired to test law enforcement than no one will try and convict them. The government may make you pay a fine for an unauthorized test but your All Might, they won't even consider locking you up. Afterwards, help me make a cover story for them three staying in Japan until they can fix their ship."

"Ummmmmm... I think I should tell him now general." Rex said interrupting Naomasa's plan.

"Go ahead captain." Anakin approved.

Rex turned to the two, "Sorry for holding untold information, but we needed to gain your trust before exposing the others. At the crash sight their is seven clones, one with a broken leg, a padawan belonging to Anakin, a female senator, and an astromech which is basically a robot to you all."

Naomasa was annoyed hearing this news only now, but he understood. Protecting their friends was a high priority. "Alright, we're going have to come up with a really well thought out plan... Wait! Can you guys read english?"

"Let's find out." Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Naomasa pulled out his phone, looked something up, and showed it to his new alien friends. "Read this."

"The grasshopper jumped high in the air." Anakin responded.

The other two agreed that's what they saw.

"This is fantastic! I can call in a favor from a friend in America who works for the government to make fake birth certificates and hero licenses. If I say All Might needed them he'll do it no questions asked. I will have to make your place of residents somewhere insignificant to avoid suspicion. How does Leavenworth, Washington sound?"

"Wait! How come you even want to help us?" Anakin spoke up.

Naomasa looked at him dead in his eyes and grinned. "When I took this job I wanted to do the right thing and help those in need, and your crew looks like they need helping."

"Wait! I have a perfect cover! You can be part time teachers at U.A." All Might beamed.

"U.A. what's that?" asked Rex.

"Ironically, that's the school you three were stopped in front of." Naomasa cleared up while turning to All Might "Why do you think that will work though?

"U.A. teacher from overseas is a believable excuse to the public eye for destroying pros in a fight. You think your resource in America can set up all these fake papers? All Might said crossing his humungous fingers.

"I'm sure he can but it's extremely illegal and tedious. But again, if I say the number one hero needs it, he's sure to do it." Naomasa said.

"Excellent! How many fake teacher degrees do we need, twelve?" All Might said.

"Eleven, my padawan Ahsoka is only fifteen. That's way to young to teach I'm sure." Anakin stated.

The detective and heros' faces went wide eyed and pale. "YOU LET A TEENAGER FIGHT ON A BATTLEFIELD?!!!!! they exclaimed.

"I know it seems extremely imprudent but she has trained her whole life for this moment. Jedi padawans such as herself are smart and loyal. They are fine out there." Anakin assured.

"Huuuuuhh... you guys really are insane." Naomasa said sitting down. "What are we going to do with her then?"

"Of course put her in the hero course of U.A.! A student who can be a leader in and out of the classroom will greatly improve our own heroes." All Might said. She can be a transfer student that came with you guys on this "trip" to Japan.

"I guess that's fine Obi-Wan. I'm sure she's tired of me giving her a hard time." Anakin said to his master.

"Outstanding. We have a plan. Now where is your ship? All Might can take you to it." the detective said.

"I guess I can show him where it is in the forest, it is a long walk though my friend. Obi-Wan warned All Might.

"Why don't I show you why they call me the number one hero. Follow me." And with that, Kenobi was uncuffed and following the muscle man out of the room.

"What's he mean by that.? Rex asked Naomasa.

"Don't worry. Your jedi friend will tell you when they come back."

Walking outside the front entrance to the station All Might told the bearded man to jump on his back.

"Oh I don't think riding you like an animal is going to get us anywhere fast. Obi-Wan said.

"Come on." All Might said grinning reaching out his hand. "Trust me."

Kenobi grabbed his hand, "Okay if you say SOOOOOOOO...!"

Before he knew it, All Might had leaped three-hundred yards into the air within a blink of an eye. He positioned himself towards the forest and with Obi-Wan gripping his hand they glided downward.

(X)

"Guess it's nothing new." Echo said to R2.

The two had been attempting to access the droids memory for the good portion of an hour. The astromech had a difficult time opening the databanks because of how well programmed the commando droid was. Of course, little could stop R2 for long and he was able to bypass the defenses. A hologram came out of the droids decapitated head with a instantly recognizable sith lord showing up on screen.

"You droids are to fly that vessel into the black hole. Do I make myself crystal clear?" Dooku questioned.

"Roger roger." the commandos said in response to their master before the feed cut out.

"Sorry for wasting your time buddy." Echo apologized.

"_Beep__ beep boop bleep._" R2 sounded.

"He says he understands Echo." Ahsoka translated while walking into the damaged cockpit. "Also, can you give me the status report?"

"Well commander the ships hologram is working with my own but when I try to contact an offworld frequency it breaks up.

"Forget about it then Echo, we got a better chance at repairing the ship then getting a signal." Ahsoka said back.

At that moment the padawan commander's com link went off. It was Master Kenobi.

"AHSOKA I'M COMING IN WITH A NEW FRIEND SO TELL THE MEN TO NOT FIRE!" he yelled into the mic.

Ahsoka was a little confused, "Why are you yelling and why is it so windy on your end?"

Suddenly, the force of a hundred rancors shook the ground. Dirt flew up around the area blinding everyone like a sandstorm.

"Prepare to fire on target!" Fives shouted raising his blaster.

"Wait everyone hold your fire!" the dust and dirt cloud shrieked back.

When it cleared up a large man with loads of muscle mass stood before them. Obi-Wan was beside him on the ground shaking and shivering. Not much frightened the jedi master so this must have been pretty serious.

"Who are you?" Jesse shouted at the man still pointing his DC-15S at the stranger.

"Stand down Jesse." Obi-Wan ordered still attempting to catch his breath. "It's a long story.

(X)

The sun was now setting over Musutafu. Afterschool clubs ended telling children and teens to head home. Fathers were stuck in rush hour traffic so getting back to their families was a mission on itself. Moms were tasked with picking the baby up at daycare after work and getting home early to cook dinner. For the not so simple going citizens, a press conference was happening outside the police station with All Might himself leading it.

"So the vigilantes never posed any real threat?" asked one journalist.

"Not in the slightest. They were here this morning to test hero and officer responses toward new technology and skilled opponents." All Might responded.

"Can you explain what exactly does laser swords were?" asked another journalist.

"No. I'm not very familiar with them yet and would not like to explain the tech myself. If the americans want to go into detail then that's how you'll get the answers you seek.

"Last question before this ends!" shouted an officer onstage checking his watch. Most shot up their hands in a hurry hoping to be picked.

All Might lifted his massive index finger, "You their!"

"Feel like I should ask the obvious one here for all of us. What are the names of the three involved this morning?" the journalist picked asked.

"The three said they would like to remain anonymous for the time being. So I can not answer that. Thank you all for your time." All Might said walking off the stage.

Inside one of the larger rooms of the station were the aliens watching what happened on tv. All Might had escorted them to the poilce station and explained to them that he wanted to help. Like their friends before, the hero and crew exchanged information about each others world. An old lady nicknamed Recovery Girl even came in and healed Tup's leg by kissing it. Everyone was stunned to say the least when they witnessed the leg fix itself right back into its proper position.

"Thank you so much mam. Your are a miracle worker!" Tup shouted with glee.

"Anytime deary." Recovery Girl answered back with a smile.

After the woman left, only then did Ahsoka ask about her new "mission".

"So master you want me do what again?"

"Sit in a class and learn. We all have cover stories for ourselves. The clones, Padme, Obi-Wan, R2, and I are all going to be part time teachers and heroes. Since your not old enough we have to put you in school."

"Okay but where are we staying and how do we know no one is going to start asking questions?" Kix said.

Naomasa spoke up from the corner of the room, "I took care of all your LEGAL paperwork and information. Just act like you belong in the country and everything should be fine. As for where you're staying you can thank All Might. He's rented a few apartments downtown so I can take you there later." The detective then walked over to the chalkboard on the wall. "Sadly though, it's going to be a long night for all of you. Knowing basic knowledge of this world will help you fit in with less suspicion." He then wrote down the word car on the board. "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

Thanks for reading this far. Like last time the next chapter should be out in two weeks or less. See ya!


	4. Chapter Four: First Day (06-28 22:55:22)

What a crazy few days. No really, the day they arrived was insane. Surviving the grip of a black hole is difficult enough, but landing on a planet in a different galaxy filled with unnatural beings who are far behind on terms of technology is not a walk in the park for the visitors from the Republic.

On top of that the long night and next day of learning about Earth's cultures and customes was grueling in a time consuming way. Growing up here would have allowed them to learn this information without breaking a sweat. Sadly they didn't have that option. Still, the work was unchallenging but tedious. Brands, celebrities, politics, and music are usually not subjects taught in school, but Naomasa saw it best fit for their situation.

"Keep studying those newspapers guys. Knowing current events around the world is important if you want to mesh with society and seem normal." the detective said.

It had been twenty-four hours since they had started their "cultural knowledge" class in the police department private office. After explaining what type of utilities the world had, he gave them hundreds of newspapers and magazines that were all up to date. Naomasa let them sleep for a few hours the morning after they started but it was back to work in the afternoon.

With a clipboard in hand, Naomasa read out their obligations for the next upcoming days. "Ahsoka, you will be going to school in the morning. Later today when I drive you to the apartment your staying at, All Might will drop off your classroom information and uniform."

"Got it!" she replied looking up from a book about samurai techniques. As long as they were here, learning new fighting styles would foward her training to be a jedi knight.

"Padme, you will be teaching government and economics tommorow. Have you been studying those books?"

"Of course, but I must say, Japan's history feels like it consists of many wars among themselves." Padme said.

"Can't deny that." Naomasa chuckled. "But at least now we're one of the greatest countries in the world. Anyway, Rex you will be on patrol with a pro hero that will show you around town. Meet them here at 3 p.m. tommorow."

"Sir with all do respect, shouldn't my squad come with me." Rex asked.

"I want them to hang low for a bit. You, Obi-Wan, and Anakin have already freaked this city out enough. Introducing seven new mysterious helmets will put to many people on edge." the detective explained. "Speaking of Anakin, I have been told by Obi-Wan that you possess vast knowledge when it comes to tools and working with machines."

Anakin smirked not wanting to brag to much , "Why certainly. I built myself a droid when I was nine after all."

"Good to know, you and R2 will be assisting Power Loader's class in a couple days. It's basically a metal shop course." he said flipping to the next page of the clipboard. "Obi-Wan, you are assisting the hero course classrooms when they are doing training exercises. Guide them to accomplishing their goals and completing objectives. You will start the same day as Anakin."

"Assisting clouded young minds is part of being a jedi. Just look how well Anakin turned out." Kenobi said pointing at his apprentice.

"That's the first time you've complemented me in a while master." Skywalker said. "Usually its Anakin don't attack now, Anakin your platoon is moving to quick, or Anakin why did you get captured."

While the two jedi did some light arguing, Naomasa continued his off his clipboard. "Last but not least are the troopers. This might seem odd but I want you all to go clothes shopping. There were only one set of clothes each I could spare for you all so it's important to get more. Take this yen All Might has so kindly spared and remember to go separately. We don't need people wondering what a group of septuplets are doing." The detective was still having a hard time understanding the clones. The army of the future were genetically engineered men who all looked like some bounty hunter?! Ridiculous as it was, he could tell them apart by the haircuts and face paint they sported. Without their unique looks, well, it would have been a little embarrassing.

"Years of training on Kamino has lead up to this moment?" whispered Hardcase to Jesse.

"Better than sleeping in a trench for three days." the bald clone whispered back.

The men and women read some more before All Might came in and escorted them to a bus outside.

"I promise tommorow will be a great day for you all! Especially you young Ahsoka." All Might beamed with joy in his voice.

(X)

"_Beep boop bloop beep bleep._" R2 sounded off waking everyone in the apartment. His astromech feet banged against the wooden floor in exited rhythm.

Like he said the night before, Naomasa drove them to an apartment building a few miles from his office. They were buzzed in and told to go to the very top floor where the spacious rooms were. All Might seemingly spared no expenses for his new guests. The two apartments were connected to each other by a closed door that attached the living rooms together. Both of them were identical in every way from the eight bedrooms, kitchen, and four bathrooms each. To say the least, it was paradise. The group decided to split the rooms up by clones and non-clones before heading off to bed.

R2 woke his roommates up at six in the morning like Anakin ordered him to. Ahsoka and Padme needed to get an early start because of their school responsibilities and classes to teach, Skywalker and Kenobi excuse for waking up was wanting to explore the city some more, this time in disguises.

In the kitchen they found fruit in a basket with a note labeled All Might.

"Truly a wholesome man." Padme said staring at the contents inside. It was filled with fruits they had learned about the night before. Fuji, grapes, apples, and sudachi lined the basket.

"Won't hurt to eat this for breakfast!" Anakin exclaimed happily.

The rest agreed and grabbed plates to dig in. After conversing for several minutes the connecting door opened and out walked Rex in full armor.

"Goodmorning you all." he said saluting.

"At ease captain. Where are your men?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Letting them sleep for a little longer. Just wanted to know if you had any assignments for me before three in the afternoon." Rex explained.

"None Rex. If anything it would be appreciative that you go relax. Don't overwork yourself." Anakin said.

"Uhmmmm... I'll see if I can sir." Rex said turning around and leaving. In his head he was asking himself how to relax. Being bred for war and nothing but war tends to make you a stressed person.

"Anyway you two need to get your clothes on and head to school." Obi-Wan said.

"Don't worry master we know. Forgetting this moment is almost impossible." Ahsoka giggled.

While the padawan put on her uniform the senator had to make a major wardrobe decision. Wanting to look not to fancy, Padme eventually decided on wearing the freshly washed brown pants and shirt with the red jacket she wore when All Might found them in the woods.

The girls came out of their rooms and met Anakin at the front door. "These are the communicators Naomasa gave us." Handing the two the rectangular devices, "As you should know they are called phones. We use them to call each other. Our numbers are already labeled in it thanks to Naomasa so call that person by tapping the touchscreen."

"Thanks master." Ahsoka said taking the phones from Anakin and giving one to Padme.

"Don't worry to much Ani, we know what were doing." the senator replied opening the door and leaving.

"_Bloop beep boop_" R2 asked the jedi.

"Yes I am a little worried about them, but they are strong and smart. We also have more important things to worry about like figuring out how to build a new ship. For now though, I need to study Earth's tools for my big day tomorrow."

(X)

After looking at a map or two, the walk towards the school didn't take very long. The planets people did remind them very much of Coruscant with a wide array of different shapes and sizes. The only difference was that they were all still considered the same species.

"I think I found U.A." Ahsoka said pointing to a building down the street. Heading inside were students dressed in the same type of uniforms as the padawan.

"Remember All Might said to report to the principal's office first." Padme reminded Ahsoka.

Walking through the hallways, the two were met with a few gazes. No one had noticed the orange girl and teacher before. Must be new to the school.

The pair continued walking until they found a double door labeled Principal Nezu. Padme knocked a few times and a voice told them to enter. Sitting behind a desk on the other side of the office was a small white rodent of some sort wearing a suit and tie. A scar covered his right eye smilingly inflicted from a knife or sword.

"You two must be Ahsoka Tano and Padme Amidala. I hope your both not to shocked by my appearance as an animal principal." Nezu said.

"Not at all sir." Padme smiled back. Seeing a wide variety of species was not a rarity for her being a senator and all. Same for Ahsoka.

"Good to hear. Usually I have to get that out of the way first. Anyway, I hear you both transferred over from The United States. Tell me why." Nezu said grabbing a pen off his desk.

"We had an opportunity to go along with my co workers the three fake vigilantes from the hero school in Seattle, Washington." Padme lied. It was the location that Naomasa finalized on when picking a fake address. The Seattle Hero Institute (SHI) was not known for being a very prominent academy for heroes. No one would know who these people were and hopefully take their word and forged papers for the truth.

"I'm a little embarrassed to say that I'm not very keen on the information in and out of SHI. Can you tell me a little about it?" The principal asked.

The two may have looked cool and confident on the outside, but mentally they were wanting to break down. "Be smooth about the answers you give and this... mouse may not notice." they both thought.

"We know it's not necessarily one of the most notable hero schools in America, but were here to represent it well." Padme said avoiding the question.

Nezu glanced at his clock, "Will you look at the time. Class is going to start soon so I might as well talk with you both some other time. For now, here is your rooms you are assigned to." the mammal reached into his drawer and pulled out a couple sheets of paper. "Need help finding the classes?"

"No thank you. I'm sure we can manage." Ahsoka answered.

"Very well. The both of you have a wonderful and learning full day." The principal waved with a smile.

Closing the double door, the pair exhaled a sigh of relief.

"See you soon Ahsoka." Padme said.

"Certainly, and may the force be with you." the padawan joked.

The two walked off in opposite directions towards their class strolling towards the unknown.

Admittedly, the classroom was a bit difficult for Ahsoka to find. Though walking through the halls gave her time to ponder her expectations. Yes she had been taught math, science, and history at The Temple, but this was different. A real school with a teacher and classmates who were not jedi or clones. "Just think positively. Before I know it they will build a new ship for us to get home and it's back to destroying the CIS." she thought to herself.

Rounding the corner Ahsoka found a large door labeled 1-A. "Guess this is it." She took a few deep breaths, opened the door, and walked in.

Looking around the class, she spotted a wide variety of students. Looking towards the door, everyone turned their bodies to see this orange girl with a blue and white looking tail head.

"He...hello." Ahsoka said outloud in a strangled voice. "That didn't sound awkward at all!" she thought to herself.

"Hello!" a tall blue headed boy said standing up. "Are you new to this class?"

The togruta snapped back to reality, "Yes. My name is Ahsoka Tano" she said nervously smiling.

"I am Iida Tenya, the class president. It is a pleasure to meet you." he replied reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"Wow Mina, looks like your not the most alien looking girl in school anymore." Yuga Aoyama commented.

"Don't be so rude blondie." Jirou said turning towards Ahsoka." Did you transfer from somewhere?"

"Yes, from America. I'm probably going to be here for awhile."

"Hello Ahsoka. My name is Minoru Mineta." a short grape headed boy said leaning on a desk eyeing her up and down. "What brings you here?"

"Oh you have no idea." she thought. "I had an opportunity to transfer from SHI. I'm going to be here for at least one semester."

Just then Mr. Aizawa walked in. "Take your seats."

Everyone stopped and complied to the teacher's demand.

"You must be Ahsoka Tano. I am your new sensei Shota Aizawa. Sit next to that girl in the back Momo Yaoyorozu." he said pointing towards an empty desk to the left of spikey haired girl.

Ahsoka was not impressed by the teachers attitude and appearance. His sleep deprived eyes gave off an annoyed and cranky vibe. Never the less, she still sat in the seat she was told to go to.

Aizawa stood at the podium, "I'm sure you are all acquainted with Ahsoka now so lets get started on today's agenda. We will have regular classes right up until the period before lunch. That's when we will have the hero portion. The assignment will remain classified until I see fit. For now open up your math textbooks to page sixty-six. Has the school supplied you with one miss Tano?"

"Yes sir." Ahsoka said pulling the book out of her backpack.

(X)

The morning went by fairly well for both girls. Padme taught her class about the systems of the Japanese government to her students which listen with great interest. Little did she know, the reason the boys were attentive was that they found the new teacher to be cute.

Ahsoka on the other hand was breezing through the classwork. She had a trouble with exponents formulas, but she soon found out that sitting next to Momo had its perks. The girl was smarter than a tactical droid and was able to help the padawan with the papers.

"How are you so brilliant at this? It's truly amazing." Ahsoka said.

"Practice I guess." Momo answered. The girl knew she was a genius but bragging was not in her nature. Knowing she helped someone was enough of a mental boost for the creation hero.

Aizawa crawled out of his sleeping bag while the students were studying history notes. "Alright everyone, it's time to do some training. Everyone get dressed and meet me at Battle Center A in ten minutes." he said pushing a button that caused suitcases to come out of the wall. This time however an extra one ejected from the wall.

"Tano. Number twenty-one is yours." Aizawa informed.

"Thank you mast- I mean sensei!" Ahsoka corrected herself.

The teacher raised his right eyebrow a bit surprised. "Whatever kid."

(X)

The ten minutes went by when everyone got to the fake city. One of the popular topics was what the new girl in class was going to wear. A hero's costume helped define who they were and how popular they might be. Mt. Lady for example would probably be lesser known if her costume didn't make her EYES stand out.

Ahsoka came out of the tunnel along side Mina Ashido who was yapping away as she always does. Everyone saw she was wearing a reddish brown dress with a part above the chest revealing orange skin. Attached to her waist was an orange belt with a silver buckle and a... pink tie? The long gloves and boots were also the same color of the dress which had holes in the pantyhose creating a diamond design on her legs. Lastly her arms had more bands of the same color with more holes in the design.

The part that feteched everybody's attention was the two flashlights hooked on her belt.

"Ahsoka, I really like that costume." the tape hero commented.

"Thank you... Sero was it?" she questioned.

"You got it." the boy assured.

"Class!" Mr. Aizawa shouted grabbing attention from the students. "Today your training will consist of robots." It was setup by All Might who is in the control room at this moment. I'm splitting you all up into groups of seven."

Drawing out of a hat, he picked names and put them with random partners. Ahsoka was paired up with Momo, Denki, Ochako, Tooru, Ojiro, and Iida.

The teams were named A, B, and C accordingly.

The quirk erasing hero pointed towards Ahsoka's group. "Team A, you all have five minutes to get ready for an onslaught of hostile robots. Use your time wisely. Teams B and C, follow me to the control room."

Tano looked back at the other teams. One blonde spiky haired boy caught her attention with an antagonistic look across his face. He looked back at her almost like he was trying to snatch the padawan's soul. "Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" she thought.

"Ahsoka!" a certain voice with glasses called out.

"Oh sorry Iida, I was a little distracted." she quickly apologized turning around.

The tall boy got down to business and called everyone into a huddle like they were football players. "I think the most important thing to figure out is Ahsoka's quirk."

"Yeah we're going into this almost blind so our chances of passing will be better if we know what you can do." Ochako added.

Ahsoka fed the lie she was told to use by All Might, telekinesis.

"That's pretty neat! How much can you pick up in terms of weight?" the invisible Tooru asked.

"It depends on what I think is possible. As long as I have no mental barriers, I could lift into the tons." That part was a truth. Becoming one with the force and believing in yourself was part of being a Jedi. Nothing is too massive if you don't perceive it that way.

"Alright we need a strategy to take these robots out accordingly and diligently." the blue haired boy said doing a chopping motion with his right arm.

"He didn't say where the bots would come from." Denki stated.

"For once your right Kamirnari." Momo said with a hand on her chin.

Ahsoka turned on her command, "I say we hide in a building and find out what were up against before engaging. Tooru, walk the streets and do some recon. Ojiro is it? I need you on top of a building doing recon from above."

"Sounds like a good plan." the tail boy said.

"Great thinking Ahsoka. Now lets show the teachers what were made of! Tenya said to the squad.

(X)

"Times up! Get ready and good luck!" All Might boomed over their earpieces.

"I must say All Might, this is a very interesting test you set up. I usually wouldn't send my students into something this advance for at least another couple of months." Aizawa commented sitting in the chair next to him.

"Guns are used in plenty of major crimes. These kids need to grasp the fact that some villians don't want to punch but rather shoot a projectile at your face. Plus the bots are using low energy laser blasts Shoto. The worst they do is knock someone unconscious."

Back down in the city, the group was hiding in a building lobby peering down the block. Tooru snooped around the streets naked to anyones eyes, ready to report back incase she found the targets. Ojiro was on the roof of the fifteen-story building when he caught a glimpse of something strange. A few blocks north were about thirty to forty robots walking in columns and rows. Their heads were shaped like the level one mock robots from the entrance exam, but they had human like bodies and assault rifles in hands.

"I've got to tell the others!" the tailed boy said bolting down the staircase to the first floor. Sweaty and a little out of breath from the run, Ojiro explained what he saw to the teammates.

"Not really to surprised their armed. It's harder to outrun a gun than a fist." Ahsoka said.

"This is insane! How are we expected to destroy these guys less than month into the course?" Denki said freaking out a little in a squeamish voice.

"Guys it's fine. Were heroes right?" Ahsoka said. This seemed to boost moral in their faces. But moral was half the road to success.

"Momo, can you construct a cannon?" Iida asked as the robots could be heard getting nearer.

"Easily." And with that statement, her back started glowing ripping through her fabric. A few seconds later a working artillery battery appeared.

"What a power!" Ahsoka said astonished at what she just witnessed.

"Ochako and Ojiro, run across the street and attack them from the alleyway. Splitting their forces is our best bet!" Iida continued ordering.

Ahsoka didn't necessarily like Iida's commanding and leadership style. Anakin would always remain somewhat undemonstrative while giving commands, Iida was loud with words full of emotion and zestfulness. Still though, the padawan would be lying if she didn't find him bright.

The enemy robots walked down the street with loud metal clanking sounds from their parts. At that moment they were programmed to shoot on sight and defeat the wannabe heroes.

**BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!**

Momo's battery shot off like a bat out hell destroying three bots that were in its way.

"Do it now Ochako!" Ojiro shouted.

Uraraka deactivated her quirk allowing dumpsters from the alleyway to drop to Earth crushing five more bots.

"Not bad, but now that they have drawn attention to themselves can they win?" Aizawa said glaring at the screen.

"Don't judge their lack of experience to quickly." All Might simply responded. There was a reason he set this difficult test up. He needed to see "her" abilities.

Back on the battlefield Momo formed several metallic shields blocking the incoming fire.

"Any ideas anyone?" Denki yelled.

Ahsoka knew what to do now. "Just like back home." she said to herself. "Cover me!" she screamed over the gunfire and flipped over Momo's shield wall igniting her blades.

The girl started off by deflecting incoming fire back at the bots knocking a few off their feet. Next she ran at the bots full speed and sliced multiple heads in one swinging motion.

The blades perplexed her teammates as they stood in shock of the swords.

"Wow." is all Ochako could utter staring in disbelief.

Ahsoka continued mowing down the bots with elegant blocks and slices. It was truly a form of art to watch.

"Lets cover her guys!" Denki yelled charging out from cover.

The classmates got into the thick of it with Ojiro slamming his tail into a robot and Iida kicking another half way down the street. Ahsoka was still destroying the most by far with her duel lightsabers. The time she had spent with the jedi and clones was paying off well. Ahsoka was quick as the robots kept missing her while she cut the arms and heads then force pushed them into the walls of buildings. They cleared the street of the bots until their was almost nothing but scrap left in their wake.

"Ojiro look out!" Ochako shouted.

The tail boy spun around to see a robot grabbing his gun and aiming for the shot. Luckily a metal pipe hit the bot on the head shutting it down for good.

"Was wondering where you were." Ojiro said with a smile.

"You owe me one." Tooru said tossing the pipe away.

"Is everyone okay?" Iida shouted.

Everybody responded with yes which was a surprise to All Might in the booth. Not one person with majors injuries in an attack third years would have a tough time with. Magnificent!

"That team shows a lot of potential huh Shoto?" All Might gleamed.

"So far." he said.

To most, Mr. Aizawa was a fine teacher but terrible with his social skills. He never was one to get overly exited. Though it would be a lie that the two laser swords Ahsoka used weren't impressive.

"Students, dissect this fight!" All Might said standing up.

The class whispered to each other before an unlikely voice from Todoroki spoke up. "The sneak attacks to start the battle definitely helped give an advantage to Team A by destroying a few before the main conflict. Together they simply overwhelmed the bots with Tano leading the charge."

"Not a bad synopsis young Todoroki." All Might said. "Can anyone choose an MVP?"

Most students agreed that the new girl Ahsoka Tano was deserving of the title.

"She dismantled the most droids." Mina said.

"Those swords are the coolest things I've ever seen!" Eijiro added.

"I think I love her." Mineta whispered creeply to himself.

"That girl passes one test and you're all already kissing the ground she walks on. You all need to appreciate true greatness when you see it." Bakugou spoke up in an irritated tone.

"Come on Kacchan. Maybe you can be nicer about the way you say things." Midoriya said. Sadly, the response he half expected came to pass.

"Shut up Deku. You think I care about your opinion?"

"All right calm down. Team B start heading down to the city." All Might interrupted.

Meanwhile, Team A was walking towards the control room bombarding the new kid with questions.

"Where did you get those awesome blades?" Denki said. "They remind me of the ones those two guys used on the news."

"I came here with them." Ahsoka said.

"Really? That's cool and all but what are those sabers made out of?" Tooru asked.

Tano decided this was a part of her galaxy she could share with the tenns. "The name of my weapons are lightsabers."

"Lightsaber?" Ochako said.

"Yes." Ahsoka furthered explained. "It is powered by a crystal within the components that allows it to do this."

"What type of crystal allows you to do that?" Momo asked.

"A special type." Ahsoka said nervously. She couldn't allow them to know that information.

"Where would you find one?" Iida pressured with another question.

Ahsoka was internally screaming again. "Well..."

"Hey guys!" a green haired boy shouted from down the hall. Behind him were the whole of Team B

"Hi Midoriya, did you watch our fight?" Iida said walking up to his friend and giving him a firm slap on the back.

"Of course. That was awesome! You guys pulled that off so easily! Especially you Ahsoka, by the way my names Midoriya if you didn't know. I heard your quirk was telekinesis from All Might but you barely used it against the-"

"Is it remotely possible for you to not be a total nerd for five seconds?!" yelled the blonde haired boy from earlier.

"Calm down Bakugou, we're all teammates after all." Sero said.

"Shut tape arms! I could beat all these dumbass bots on my own if they let me!" And with that the angry teen marched off.

"What's his problem?" spoke Ahsoka in disbelief someone could be so rude and angry in the span of twenty seconds.

"Get used to it, you'll here his outbursts a lot." the frog girl Tsuyu said.

"What a joy." the padawan said jokingly.

"We should head up. I'm sure All Might wants to see us." Momo suggested.

The two teams exchanged goodbyes and headed off. Ahsoka was left wondering that maybe this somewhat regular school stuff was going to be bearable. At least she's wasn't getting shot at by the CIS.

(X)

**3:05**

Rex was sitting on a bench in front of the station. He had gotten there ten minutes early incase the hero decided to make an appearance. That obviously wasn't the case. The clone didn't always agree with orders or protocol but he did them well. After all, good soldiers follow orders. Whoever he was meeting seemed to care very little.

Taking his helmet off to breath better was out of the question knowing that he didn't want to give away his facial features to the public. At the moment, Rex attracted stares from the people who walked passed. The news did a magnificent job covering the story because everyone knew who he was pointing and staring as they went by. For the most part they kept their distance reading his body language knowing he didn't want to be talked to or messed with.

"Hi there sugar. Remember me?" called out a familiar voice.

Rex turned to his left finding the hero Midnight in the same uniform from when they first met.

"Oh no." Rex said to himself. "Not her again."


	5. Chapter Five: Keeping Secrets

"So are you ready to start walking with me?" the girl said with a smile.

Out of all the people, all the heroes they could have escort him in this huge ass city, they let the one he just fought about two days ago. "Ummmm... Midnight was it?" he asked vaguely remembering her name.

"Correct! But you can call me by my real name Nemuri Kayama if you would like. Now come with me. I'll show you the route." Midnight said.

The two strolled down for a few blocks in complete silence before Midnight decided to try and socialize.

"Why don't you go ahead and remove that thing of yours. I would love to see the man underneath it."

Rex looked at her through his blue painted helmet. "With all do respect, I don't think it's a very good idea."

Midnight's eyes widened in disbelief. "Excuse me what?"

"It's not anything personal against you. I just don't want to be seen without the helmet on." the captain explained.

"Quite annoying but also very mysterious." she grinned. "Can you at least throw me a name."

"Call me Rex."

"Alright Rex, tell me about your personality." Midnight said.

"Oh sure, I spent my whole life praying to a higher god that the artillery shell doesn't land on me. I also desensitized myself from everything when I kill droids." Rex thought sarcastically. "I really can't say to be honest." he said aloud.

"Oh come on Rexy everyone has a personality. Wanna here my mine?" she said.

Rex sighed a little annoyed by the conversation now. "Go ahead."

"I would say I'm a relatively happy person with only a few things that get on my nerves. I think highly of my physical features which I know is vain but the time and effort perfecting this hair should not be left unsaid."

Rex asked a question only now remembering the word, "What's your quirk?"

"Well I'm sure you saw it last time we met but my quirk is a pink gas that can knock out anyone in a certain radius of me when activated. It works better on men." she grinned.

The two walked down a street with many people staring at them. Some came up and grabbed autographs from the sexy demon. The few that had the courage to ask Rex for anything were kindly denied by the captain.

"Not much for giving out signatures are you?"

"Just doing my job." he responded.

Okay... actually I have a good question for you. What is your quirk? Did you use something to predict my whip throw?" Midnight said asking in a smooth talking manner.

"We'll my friends you saw have telekinesis while I am quirkless." he lied.

"No way! A quirkless hero. I don't think I've met one before." she said in shock. "How did you get a hero license?"

"Let's just say I worked hard to get where I am today." Rex said now starting to worry. Midnight was asking way to many questions for him to be comfortable with. He needed to steer the conversation. "I heard you were a teacher. Tell me about that."

"Glad you asked Rexy. I teach modern hero art history for most of the time their. When that class isn't in session I usually help students on the training grounds." Midnight explained. "I heard you would be helping them soon too."

"Yes. Tommorow I'll be at the school teaching the students battlefield safety." the captain said.

"That's a strange exercise we normally wouldn't do at the school." she said eyeing the bizarre man's armor again. Now she had to ask him the question. "Are you a soldier in the United States military? If so I think you became a little more cuter to me."

"No!" Rex said a little to defensively. Years of training and fighting for the Republic only to be called cute by some purple haired chick kind of offended his pride. "This is just the suit I wear."

"Sorry general." the woman jokingly said. "I didn't mean to upset you. You're just so cute in a weird way." Midnight said.

"What do you mean?" Rex asked.

"Well, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but you seem disconnected to this conversation. Are you sure there's something you're not telling me?" she smirked.

Rex had met just a few women in his life. Ahsoka, Padme, jedi, senators, and various others on certain planets they traveled to. To be honest right now, this one was starting to become his least favorite. "I'm telling you the truth. Seattle has a pretty low crime rate by comparison to other cities in America, so not to many dangerous villians are their. With hard work and training I can do what you do."

"Don't worry you don't need to prove anything to me ever since our moment in front of the school. Speaking of which if you want to get on top of me again, I promise not to budge." Midnight said licking her lips.

The statement made the clone stop his walk down the street and rewind the sentences in his head. "I didn't exactly catch that. Can you repeat?"

Midnight smiled a devilish grin. She placed a finger on his chest armor, "Oh I know you heard me. How about you take me on a date so I can see that pretty face of yours and get to know who "Rex" is."

The clone backed his steps into a wall to create distance between him and the lady. The truth is that Rex knew nothing about women. Except for a handful of men stationed in cities across the galaxy, clones did not have romantic relationships. All he knew was that regular girls like makeup, clothing, and...

"What do you say Rexy?" Midnight said interrupting his train of thought.

"I'm going to have to say no. Dating is not my thing." Rex answered.

Midnight was flabbergasted. Never in her life has she been turned down for a date. Midnight, the R-rated hero, the one men would murder to be with, had just been denied. But she really was drawn in by this mystery man, she couldn't give up now. "Really, playing hard to get are you? How about you stop it now because I'll get my way eventually after all."

"Sorry Midnight. I appreciate the offer, but my answer is still no." Rex smiled awkwardly.

"Alright." Midnight said in a voice almost to calm for comfort. "Perhaps we should finish our walk." And with that they kept on patrolling the streets.

(X)

"Red or blue?" Dogma asked to himself holding suits up to himself inside the dressing room. Naomasa had suggested the clones buy at least one at the mall to be prepared for any fancy event. Being a clone very loyal to orders as he was, it was the first thing he went shopping for. Shopping. That word still felt foreign and uncomfortable to him. Now Dogma did any order given to him by the book, but he never thought looking at and buying clothes was something he would be told to do.

"I guess blue looks better." he mumbled to himself leaving the room after trying on the two. Outside the area was an employee in the suit department ready to assist him.

"I'm sure you found everything positively great?" he said.

"Yes." Dogma said in a somewhat confident manner. To say the least, being talked to like a regular person and not a soldier was quite satisfying.

The employee grabbed the plain blue suit from him. "We'll work on getting the measurements to your size and have it to you at the given address by tonight. Let's ring you up."

"Sounds fantastic." he said.

Afterwards, the clone left the store and sat on a bench facing a catwalk when a ringing sounded off. Looking down towards his phone was a contact that read Kix.

"Hello." Dogma said.

"Hey I'm calling to make sure that you got clothes." the medic said.

"Doing that right now."

"Great. Also one more thing." Kix said.

"I'm listening." Dogma answered.

"How are we getting back? I'm honestly freaking out right now not knowing what to think and I need answers." Kix vented.

Dogma slumped back into the bench. "Why call me?" Dogma asked.

"Because I know you won't sugarcoat it like the jedi would. Now, can you be honest?"

The truth was that Dogma hadn't thought much of the getting back process. If anything rebuilding or building a new ship would be the easy part. What were they going to do after, jump into another black hole?

"Kix, I trust the jedi with my life and yours fully. If they say we can get home were getting home. For now, just try to enjoy yourself. We're in a very different and interesting world after all."

"That leads into a whole other problem. These people have powers Dogma. Powers! Doesn't that make you a little uncomfortable?"

Dogma lightly laughed. "I get what you mean. By comparison were probably weaklings to the... I think it was eighty percent population with powers, but we have one thing hanging over them. We're ARC troopers and..." the clone trailed off looking down at the bottom floor of the mall.

Near a water fountain, a man with a black hoodie sitting stroked an object in his pocket. From his body language, the guy seemed nervous as his left foot was shaking rapidly.

"Hey Kix, I'll call you back in a second." he spoke into the cellphone.

"What? Is their a problem at the ma-" **CLICK**

"What's wrong with this guy?" Dogma thought.

The man continued to sit there seemingly tense and skittish. Definitely a sketchy person to the trained eye. Suddenly, the slender figure got up and started walking with fast strides towards a store nearby selling televisions. His left hand was still stroking his pocket almost like he was readying himself to grab an object rapidly.

"What is with us getting into the middle of trouble lately?" Dogma groaned. By now it was obvious the hooded figure was attempting to rob the tv store either to clean the register or steal a flatscreen to watch the playoff soccer game that night.

Dogma started scrambling desperately trying to find a way to get to the first floor quickly. The elevator and stairs would take to long. What about jumping. No, the fall would most likely fracture a leg, not stop a crime in progress. Frantically, the clone looked for anything that could assist him.

About one hundred yards to the left of him on the ground of the first floor was a bounce house. "Oh how the grand army has fallen." Dogma thought before sprinting.

When he got to the area above the bounce house, the clone leaped over the railing and let gravity takeover. With a loud noise Dogma landed causing the bounce house to collapse on top.

The clone was shaken up by the drop but still determined as always. He looked up seeing the robber walk into the store now showing off his glock for all to see. Dogma rolled off the nylon castle to have several children stare at him like he was an alien. They weren't wrong though.

"Sorry kids important business." he said.

By now black hoodie man was in the store pointing his gun at the register clerk. Dogma had to think fast and quick. He didn't have his blaster on him in fear of being compromised by someone. That also included his smoke bombs and other tools.

Sitting atop one of the benches, a small boy licked ice cream while balancing his feet on a skateboard. "It will have to do." thought Dogma running over to the kid.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" the kid shouted while some strange bald man with a triangle tattoo on his face stole his skateboard quite literally right out from under his feet.

"DON'T WORRY, I WILL!" the clone shouted back.

Dogma knew he couldn't ride a skateboard but he could certainly hurt someone with it. It was heavy enough that being smacked by it could make a person rethink their life choices. That's at least what Dogma was projected.

The store clerk was almost done filling a bag of money for hoodie man when the clone ran in the front entrance. He had one shot.

The board flew out of his hand spinning like a ninja star. The crook was still unaware of the "hero's" presence or the object flying towards its target.

The skateboard smacked against hoodie man making him cry out in a painful, "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Discombobulated and bleeding from the back of his head, it was a miracle the man was still standing. He turned around and learned his back on the desk pointing the gun towards the attacker. Sadly for him, his vision was to blurred to see anything. Dogma slapped the gun across the room rendering the opponent unarmed. He then pulled the hoodie over his head and uppercut the man sending him flying onto the counter. A one punch knockout.

"Thank you sir! You have saved me a lot of money and time." the clerk said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Dogma said not even glancing to look at the store clerk. Because of the adrenaline rush washing away, he realized the ramification he just created. A crowd approached to back up his theory.

"Wow that was awesome! You didn't even use a quirk!"

"That was a creative take down I would say."

"Who are you?"

The cops were going to arrive soon. "Gotta go bye!" Dogma said to his audience.

He then picked up the skateboard and blasted off out the door. The clone spotted the child from earlier and handed his possession back before sprinting again.

"Thanks dude! That was really cool what you just did!" the boys complements echoed through the mall before the clone was far enough to where he couldn't hear. Outside, Dogma's running marathon continued as he tried to get as far away from the scene as humanely possible. Nobody could track him or know who he is if the escape was fast enough. But the encounter still left one massive problem.

"I thought Hardcase would be the one to bring attention to our identity. Dammit!" he thought. "Guess were going to have to act like heroes and wear our suits out in public so they can't trace our faces."

(X)

**Hours earlier**

"Okay class! Today some of you did better than others when it came to this new test, but there are plenty of months of mental and physical training to be done before the licensing exam! So stay smart and be ready to go beyond plus ultra!" All Might shouted before feeling the familiar taste of blood in his mouth.

"Excuse me while I take off!" he said darting out of the control room.

Mr. Aizawa cleared his throat directing everyone's attention toward the embodiment of insomnia. "Go down to the locker rooms, shower, change clothes, and head down to lunch. Leave the suitcases with your hero gear in the locker rooms. I'll get someone to grab them. Now please leave my sight, I'm going to take a nap." And with that, the teacher wrapped himself like a cocoon with his yellow sleeping bag and dosed off on the floor.

Walking out into the hall, Ahsoka kept pace to the right of Momo.

"Does he always do that?" she asked.

"Yeah but you'll get used to it." the spiky haired girl answered.

Inside the boys locker room, the guys started talking about the new girl.

"Yeah, Ahsoka moved so quickly and agile like she had done this a billion times before. And that telekinesis quirk was one of the best things I've ever seen!" Denki explained excitedly.

"Don't worry Kaminari, we saw everything too." Rikidou Satou said with traces of irk in his voice. Admittedly, he was by all means impressed by Ahsoka's display in battle, but Denki would not shut up about it. Plus, it was a single four minute battle. Let's see what else she's capable of before calling her the second coming of Christ.

"Okay she's good at fighting, but what about planning?" Sero said elbowing Tenya softly in the rib. Luckily, he understood the hint.

"Actually, not to pat myself on the back or anything, but I came up with the plan myself. Though, Ahsoka made sure to keep us all from having pre-battle jitters, right Denki?" Iida said smiling towards the electric blonde.

"Hey! I was not scared, just concerned for our safety!" the boy yelled embarrassed.

"I'm just praying she has a thing for short guys. Those perfect orange thighs probably feel like hot and fresh flour tortillas straight off a stovetop." Mineta said seemingly crying a little.

"Could you not?" Tokoyami said slapping the grape boy on the back of his squishy head. Over the first week of school that boy was starting to get on his nerves.

Kirishima looked towards Bakugou standing in front of his locker with an angry scowl on his face. A vain on his neck was so swollen with frustration from the effort of his team earlier. Team B had claimed victorious but only four out of the seven were left standing. Mina had gotten cocky after taking down several and overextended ground leading to her inevitable demise. Tsuyu was shot out of the sky after flinging a surrounded Sero to safety. And the last of the failures was Deku, Kachans arch nemesis (at least to him) was of course taken down first after holding off on using his quirk. "Absolutely Useless!" he thought. Thankfully, mostly to the credit of his explosion quirk, they won.

The red haired boy wanted to be friendly towards Bakugou accepting the challenge to bring him out of his shell. His spiky, angry, metal, and probably flammable shell. "What's your take on Ahsoka Bakugou?"

The boy huffed, "the same as earlier. She's a one trick pony who you guys are over praising. After all I did take out more robots than her in the end." Bakugou scoffed.

Denki started laughing before sticking his fingers out."First off, you took out twenty-five while she destroyed twenty four. Not a big difference if you ask me. Second, you looked to be trying a lot harder by the way you were sweating."

"That's how my quirk works you moron!" Bakugou shouted.

Denki shrugged and continued his speech. "Last but not least, your explosions are way better for an exercise like this than hers, and you still barely beat her."

"Shut up you asshole!" Bakugou loudly shouted. He was now beyond irritated and annoyed by the electrical moron.

Young Midoriya meanwhile was banging his head lightly against his locker.

"I failed... ***dink*** I lost... ***dink* **I have no one to blame but myself." He didn't use his power when his team needed him and he failed. All Might was probably extremely disappointed in him. Would he take away his power seeing the boy as unfit to carry on the legacy of one for all? "No, I can't become quirkless again! I just need to train harder!" he whispered to himself while a tear ran down his left cheek.

The girls locker room was filled with a lot less drama. Everyone was busy giving themselves a proper introduction to Ahsoka.

The jedi was very intrigued by the different quirks each female possessed. The one that shocked her the most was Kyoka Jirou and her earphone jacks. It was out of the realm of possibility something like this could happen in her universe, but to these people it was like seeing a bird on a tree branch, not unusual.

"So what do you like about this school the most so far?" Uraraka asked.

"Well... I'm no-not entirely sure yet, but I do like my clas-classmates so far." she said with a noticeable stutter. The padawan had a somewhat hard time talking to girls her own age when it didn't involve warfare. Ahsoka of course grew up in the Jedi Temple with the other younglings, but it was different to say the least. They were all exposed to the same lessons and teachings after all. These girls on the other hand were not raised like soldiers, but as regular people, a type of person Ahsoka never got to be around before now.

"Aaaaahhhhh, your so sweet!" Mina said. "Let's sit together at lunch when the bell rings."

"Sounds great." she replied speaking more clearly and less nervously.

"By the way, I still am not sure how your powers work exactly. Could you explain?" Tsuyu said.

"My quirk allows me to move objects with the power of brain waves. I can lift anything as long as I preceive it possible."

This explanation was again, sprinkled with lies. The force is way more complicated than telekinesis. The energy of the force binds the galaxy together and gives a jedi or sith their power. It can not be created nor destroyed just like matter. A force user can do anything he or she wants with it with enough focus and determination, but they couldn't know that for obvious reasons.

"Those that mean you could lift something as heavy as a building?" Toru asked.

"Yes but it would be extremely difficult to accomplish." she replied.

"Hmm, that's honestly an awesome quirk. Definitely cooler than mine." Jirou said fiddling with her earphone jacks.

"No way. I would rather have a piece of technology hanging off my ears." Ahsoka said.

Just then a bell went off alerting both locker rooms it was time to eat. They could ponder their success and failures over a bowl of rice.

"You coming Ahsoka." Momo said holding the exit door.

"I'll meet you in there, just need to use the restroom." Ahsoka responded.

"All right." Momo said back before leaving.

The padawan was now alone in the room. Time to make her move. She walked over to her suitcase opening the contents. Her battlewear was neatly folded wit her lightsabers lying on top. There was no way she was going to leave them overnight at the school ever. A lightsaber was a jedi's most important physical procession. Without it could make life a lot harder.

Ahsoka slid the blades into the inside pocket of her school uniform and made her way to the cafeteria.

"Not bad for a first day so far." she smiled to herself walking down the hallway.

(X)

"Captured by security cameras clearly shows a man with a triangular face tattoo, possibly pacific island desent, chucking a skateboard at the robber holding the clerk at gunpoint. The odd attack saved the storekeeper's life and made the owner of the skateboard very happy." The camera then cut to the same small boy Dogma borrowed the board from.

"I'm never going to get rid of this thing. That was freaking epic!" the exited child shouted into the microphone.

The camera then cut back to the reporter speaking in a more serious tone, "The hero of the day ran off before he could be identified. But if you happen to see this man it is best to contact authorities. A person who runs off in an event like this is problematic." the reporter said before seemingly reading the teleprompters next story. In other news today the pro hero Kamui Woods has checked out of the hospital after suffering a defeat on-" Rex muted the television.

"Dang." he muffled to himself.

Dogma stood up from the couch in the clone livingroom, "Sir I take full responsibility for this and will-"

"I'm not blaming you for anything Dogma." Rex interrupted. "Anyone of us would have done the same."

"Yeah, you still stopped that knucklehead, isn't that what matters." Fives added.

Dogma placed his hands over his bald head, "Was it worth it though? A clerk kept a few hundred in register cash with the tradeoff not being able to walk in public without a helmet or armor on. Damn! What was I thinking?"

"You were thinking only of doing the right thing like a good soldier! Not every decision made will end with a good or bad conclusion like the training on Kamino, some will have a little bit of both." Rex said.

"Hmmm... I guess you're right captain." Dogma responded with a tiny smile. It really wasn't hard to convince the clone. He was always one to agree with higher ranked officials."

"But if you want a punishment why don't you make us our dinner? There's a recipe book on how to make spaghetti next to the stove. Go ahead." Rex said.

"You know what, I think I will. Dogma said. "I did want to learn how to make things in this world."

"Great, why don't you do my laundry while your at it?" Hardcase laughed.

"By the way Rex, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Jesse asked.

"We're splitting in half." Rex started explaining. "Kix, Jesse, Hardcase, and I will be at the school. Fives. Echo, Tup, and Dogma will be on patrol. I'll give you guys a map on streets I deemed sketchy to possible crime."

"Fifteen rotations ago we were battling Greviouse's fleet, now were glorified poilce officers." Tup sighed. "What has our lives come to?

"Do you have a problem with that?" Echo fired back.

"Yes. For all we know something major has happened in the war and were not their to help stop it." he said.

"Quit whining. The Republic can live without some clones and a few jedi for a bit." Fives said.

"We'll be back home Tup. This world isn't exactly underdeveloped to where they can't help. It's just going to take time." Jesse said.

Tup was still not pleased with the answers. He felt guilty knowing the war was still raging and he wasn't their to fight along side his brothers. But he knew it was better to let it go than argue. "Alright."

(X)

Naomasa's office was still lively as ever at midnight. Yagi accompanied his friend in his search for the missing criminals.

"A good amount of the citie's wanted criminals haven't struck in days, some even weeks. What has changed them?" Naomasa said. He was desperate to find any lead but was unable to.

"Are they scared of some sort of threat?" Yagi said throwing out his suggestion.

"Doubt it. What could be a greater threat than you?" Naomasa replied.

"Well then I think your idea from a few days ago was the most logical. They have to be trying to hit something, but what?" Yagi said.

"Whatever it is, it's going to be huge and with our luck a PR disaster." Naomasa said. "I'm going to see if I can convince the police force to double up on guards at City Hall and any other political building."

Yagi nodded his head and took a sip of coffee. "Also I'm sure you heard what happened to that clone Dogma?"

"Way ahead of you. I shredded Rex's mugshot and deleted it from the database. As far as I know, only a few other people saw his face but its not like they were going to remember. They can take up to two hundred a day." Naomasa said.

The two sat in silence staring at the nightlife of Musutafu through a window. Loving couples held hands while teenagers huddled in groups filled the dark sidewalks. It brought joy to both men that the citizens, for the most part, were safe from major harm.

Naomasa broke the silence, "You think they can help us?"

"What?"

"The aliens who use that force thing. They were explaining how it can sometimes see the future. Maybe they can solve our case for us." the detective said.

Yagi put his hand on his chin. "I'll talk to them tommorow. For now lets, sleep so we can be refreshed. You definitely need it."

Naomasa smiled, "Did the Symbol of Peace tell me it's nap time?"

Yagi suddenly changed into his buff form. "Of course I did! I can see the bags under your eyes. Now go see yourself to a bedroom."

"Hate to admit your right." the detective said putting on his coat and walking out of his office. The two made it the doorway before splitting up. "Goodnight boy scout."

"Goodnight insomniac" All Might joked back.

(X)

Sorry it took awhile to update. 50% of it was school and other stuff getting in the way. The other 50% percent was admittedly me being a little distracted by R6S. Hopefully during the summer i will have more time to write. Anyways let me respond to a few comments.

MrMasterplan- I appreciate you leaving comments everytime I update. Thank you!

captaindickscratcher- I was going to put C3P0 with the group but i already felt like i would have to many characters. Plus, to me he's kind of annoying.

JCVD- I'll definitely try not to make a generic story. I have plans for these guys.

For the rest of y'all asking me if I'm putting certain things in the story, I'm not going to say.

See ya guys sooner next time hopefully.


	6. Chapter Six: Masters to Teachers

Count Dooku loved his palace on Serenno. Hundreds of bodyguards and servants walked the halls protecting and taking orders from him without question or issue. It brought a devilish type of joy to be in charge of many, even if they were just droids.

Tyrannus was currently meditating in his office as usual when he felt it again. The feeling had been bothering the sith lord all week. The force was giving off a mood of failure in random intervals of the day. The worst part being he knew what it was about.

"They flew into it. The reports my spies stole had the whole crew labeled K.I.A. Why do you torment me?" he said to the force as if waiting for a response.

The Count decided the best course of option was to continue meditating. "The force will show me what I need to learn."

For the next thirty minutes, Dooku sat on the floor and concentrated letting the force take a hold of his mind. The voice started.

At first it was silent whispers of gargle to soft for anyone to here. Slowly but surely the voice grew higher in volume until they were familiar.

"Skywalker." he said angrily to himself.

Dooku went along with the vision trying to learn why the force was showing him a dead man.

Suddenly, his eyes were seeing a room. From what the sith could see, the area of the room was clean but nothing compared to a generals quarters. More of a regular house room if anything.

Most importantly though, Obi-Wan's pet was standing in the middle of the room.

"Dooku has no idea what's coming when we get back." Skywalker said raising his fist.

The Count opened his eyes gasping for a large breath of air. He ran his hand down the side of his head feeling the sweat sliding off. To say the least, it wasn't very often Count Dooku lost his composure.

He then took several deep breaths before returning to the calm collective attitude many of his friends and enemies know him for.

"You dare defy the fate I lead you to." he mumbled to himself. "You, your master, your padawan, and those lab creatures you consider people will pay."

The man was extremely frustrated. As the Clone Wars raged on, Anakin and his jedi friends remained a thorn in his side. He was by far one of the most successful generals in the war winning decisive battles all over the galaxy for The Republic. For The Separatists to have a chance at winning, that boy needed to die.

But there was still many questions unanswered. Where was Skywalker? How did he survive? How was he going to get to him?

"Well my young friend, they do say revenge is a dish best served cold. So enjoy the time you have left alive because you will see death even if I have to deal the final blow.

(X)

**Game Over**

"Wow, Hardcase couldn't even get passed stage one!" laughed Kix.

The disgruntled clone threw the controller on the couch. "Whatever, you didn't tell me the red ghost was faster than the other ones. I would have strategized for that."

"Cause we all know you strategize our battles constantly." Jesse said sarcastically while pouring another cup of coffee. He didn't wanna admit it, but he was starting to get addicted to the stuff. It was definitely tastier than any of the ration handouts on the Republic had.

The connecting door opened allowing the jedi, senator, and astromech to migrate to the clones area.

"Good morning generals." Rex saluted.

"At ease and goodmorning to you all." Anakin said to the group. "Just came in to make sure everybody knows their job for today."

"If they were paying attention yesterday, they should know their orders, right?" Rex said loudly.

"Yes sir!" the clones responded in unison.

"Good to know." Obi-Wan grinned. "Just make sure to get to your jobs on time. May the force be with you all. Lord knows we need it.

(X)

Young Midoriya kept pace with his two best friends on the way to school even though his mind was face down in a ditch.

"I would much rather take a trip London than Paris." Uraraka answered Tenya.

"But Paris has way better weather than cloudy old London. That alone makes it the right choice." he argued back.

"What about you Midoriya? Can you end this tiebreaker?" Uraraka said.

The green haired boy looked down at his feet as if he were watching out for a landmine, not listening to his friends conversation.

"Deku?" Uraraka said again.

Midoriya looked up with embarrassment in his eyes. "Ahhhhhh! Sorry Uraraka. I wasn't paying attention."

Tenya let out a groan, "I know your're still thinking about the test yesterday, acting disgruntled and sad about it will get you nowhere."

Midoriya looked up at Iida into his eyes, "That's easy to say. You passed after all."

The blue haired boyboy pressed his glasses up and kept walking with his friends. "Admittedly I would be upset if I failed too, but you need to move past it. One test will not decide your fate ten years from now. Realise that everything will be fine if you just keep calm and train smarter."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Midoriya said.

"Your power did get you into U.A. so obviously they saw potential in you. I can see why. If you can control that power, you'll be unstoppable." Uraraka said.

The three arrived at the front of the school walking down the main pathway when Uraraka's wandering eyes caught something orange on the other side of across the treeline.

In a patch of grass, Ahsoka meditated in happy bliss.

"Ahsoka! How are you?!" Uraraka yelled walking over.

This spooked the young jedi a little causing her to break concentration. She turned around to see her classmates. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing back here?" Midoriya asked.

"Just a little bit of meditating. It helps me stay concentrated and calm."

"Mind if we join you?" Tenya asked.

The three students sat in a circle with Ahsoka, copying the way she sat and closed her eyes. It was peaceful to say the least until the bell rang alerting them class started in five minutes.

"New day, new information to learn." Tenya happily said.

"And just like Echo, I've found another buff nerd." Ahsoka thought to herself.

(X)

Anakin never saw himself teaching kids or teenagers as a job. That was until he met Ahsoka Tano, the padawan learner who would assist him in hundreds of battles and skirmishes all to become a better jedi. The difference to now was Ahsoka was one person, this was a room packed with students he could see from his view in the doorway.

"Nervous general?" Kix said behind him.

"A little. I'm hoping I don't get overwhelmed in there with all those kids."

"I think you'll do great sir, without a doubt." Kix replied. "Anyway, I need to head towards the nurses station. Good luck."

"You too." He said feeling a little more confident. The clone then walked away and out of sight to meet his new boss.

The jedi hadn't felt this way since before the accident. Everyone on his team was out and about doing something productive. It didn't go towards the war effort, but it could take his mind off of it.

Anakin walked into the support room with R2-D2 close behind. Both caught the attention of the students who were sitting talking quietly amongst themselves.

The teacher introduced himself to the jedi. "You must be Anakin Skywalker. My name is Higari Maijima, or the evacuation hero known as Power Loader. Just refer to me as the latter."

"Great to make your acquaintance." he said back.

The class engineer wore a piece of a construction vehicle over his head like a helmet, blue pants. special gloves, and no shirt. His face could hardly be seen but the flowing red hair was out in the open for all to gaze upon.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." Power Loader said.

Anakin, as well as R2, turned to face the students, "Hello, I am Anakin Skywalker if you don't already know. I'll be assisting your teacher in this workshop from the time being. Yes I was on the news several days ago for a test set up by All Might but I dont want to waste time going into detail about it please. Next to me is my friend R2-D2. Why don't you say hi little buddy."

"_beep_ _bloop b__eep_." the droid said immediately impressing the students. The robot their eyes layed upon was incredible looking to watch respond to the order in an almost human like mannerism.

"Any questions?" Anakin asked the class.

One boy raised his hand. "So what's your hero name? It can't be what you said.

"Actually that is my hero name." he said. "I'm a big believer that if I save someone, they deserve to know who really did it. Not some persona I made for myself.

The class was split by this answer with half thinking that it was stupid and the other half understanding why that would be a personal preference. Gotta keep heroes humanized and not looked at like some sort of gods.

Anakin glanced over the room noticing a pink haired girl with an outstretched arm almost like she was trying to grab the ceiling. "Yes?" he said pointing at her.

"Is that a robotic arm? If so how did you get it and what is inside of the shell?" she asked excitedly.

This brought back the distasteful memory of loosing his arm to dooku in his first real duel on Geonosis. Thank the order that Yoda came in the knick of time to save him and his master. Still though, the missing arm reminded him of his failures and disliking toward the sith lord. But the encounter did help him become a more focused and stronger jedi. Of course, he had to improvise his story now.

"Yes, sometimes a villain will destroy what's important to you, but it can make you stronger." he said looking at the arm after giving his shady and mysterious answer. "The arm itself has electrostatic fingertips that are hooked by impulse lines to an interface module inside the shell. In simple terms, I can still feel with it."

The pink haired girl was absolutely ecstatic at what she was hearing him say. "That's incredible! Only the brightest minds in the world have built something this complicated, and your walking around with it like it's car keys! Did you make it?"

"This version of it, yes." Anakin said a little worried the young lady was going to have a heart attack. "What's your name?"

"Mei Hatsume. Please teach me your ways." she replied almost foaming at the mouth ready to drop everything to learn how to build a fully functional robotic arm.

Skywalker grinned at R2, "I think I have a favorite student already."

(X)

Unsurprisingly later in the day, class 1-A was sent for some more training, but in the forest biome this time. Most students had a goal in mind. For example, Tsuyu wanted to work on her reaction time. With this, she could make up in speed what she lacked in strength. Others were seeking more though. The loud mouthed Bakugou was just trying to prove that he could show up everyone in the class, including the powerful Todoroki. Midoriya on the other hand was looking for redemption after yesterday's mistakes.

"Today's instructor will be here soon." Aizawa said walking off without a care in the world. "Just stay here and he will come." Before they knew, it Eraserhead was gone, probably still being depressed and angry.

"Any ideas what were here for?" Sero said out loud to no one in particular.

"Whatever the reason, I don't like being here. The mud and dirt is going to do a number on my cape." Aoyama complained.

"Oh wouldn't that be a shameful sight." someone said.

The voice that rang out was unrecognizable to the students yet comforting, naturally sounding safe.

"Look! Up in the tree!" Mina shouted pointing to a man on a tree limb.

The bearded robed figure eyed the students as he hoped a good fifty feet to the ground, landing easily on his feet. "Hello There." announcing his presence. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, your teacher for today. Let me introduce you to my associates." the man reached for some sort of communicator. "Rex, are you all done setting up our lesson?"

"Yes we are sir."

"Perfect. Now come on out and meet your students."

A minute later Jesse, Hardcase, and Rex emerged from the forest for all to see.

"Wait a minute!" Midoriya shouted pointing at the captain, "You were the guy we saw beat up Midnight a few days ago."

Rex took a step back, a little shocked by the kids reaction. He was not used to being noticed by really anyone. To the common civilian, he was just a faceless instrument in the Republic's war.

"It's rude to point kid." Jesse said in a dead serious tone.

Midoriya swiftly put his hand behind his head and scratched it, "Sorry! My bad! I didn't mean to insult you guys."

"Who are you guys?" Sato asked from the back of the group."

"Teachers." the captain said. "My name is Rex, one of your new bosses, the one to my left is Hardcase and to my right is Jesse. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Not to be impolite, but why do you all have armor on? Are you men part of a poilce force?" Tokoyami questioned.

"These are our team uniforms. Rights guys." Rex said lying and hinting towards his two men who immediately nodded their heads.

"Now that were through with introductions, we would like to explain your assignment."Obi-Wan said directing everyone to face the tree line. "Your goal is to get to the other side of the woods without getting snagged or caught by any traps my friends have placed. The one to make it in the shortest amount of time wins."

"Well this is just to easy." Bakugou said clapping his hands together igniting a couple of sparks. "I think it'll just prove it even more that I'm the top student in this class. Maybe even the whole school."

"Well there is one insignificant rule." Kenobi explained raising his finger indicating he wasn't done speaking yet. "You are not to use your quirks under any circumstances. This exercise is to help train your senses and learn not to rely solely on your abilities."

Some of the students were a little blindsided by the assignment. They came to this school to learn how to become heroes with their quirks, and now they want this out of them?

Rex stepped in to speak. "All of you will start at the same time. If you make it across, you pass. If we need to cut you down out of a tree... well you know the answer already."

The class held on to every word the intimidating armored man spoke. While Obi-Wan looked more approachable, the helmeted men were not. At the least it made Class 1-A nervous to be around such mysterious people.

"Does everyone understand?!" Rex shouted.

"Yes sir!" the students shouted back.

"Good. You all have fifteen minutes. Jesse, get the timer set."

"Ready... set... go!" he said pressing the button and starting the countdown. With that, the students ran off into different sections of the woods, unsure of what they were to face.

The first to be captured was Mina after falling into a hole covered by leaves.

"A little help?!" she screamed up towards the sky.

A moment later Kenobi popped his head over the side smiling at the trapped girl. "I presume you didn't watch your step?"

"Maybe." she said pouting to herself, disappointed. It had been a week into the school year and she hadn't done anything to stand out. By comparison, her quirk was weak when measured against Todoroki, Bakugou, Tokoyami, and Midoriya even though he breaks himself everytime it's used.

Obi-Wan hoped in and out quickly walking with the girl back towards the tree line. "I know how you feel right now."

"Not to be disrespectful, but I don't think you do." Mina replied. She wanted to be great like all the others but it wasn't working. The feeling created an uneasy tension in her heart the more she thought about it. "Why couldn't I have watched where I stepped. It was so obvious!"

"You may have just met me but I already know the emotions your balling up within. Perhaps the feeling of failure, frustration, and dissatisfaction are a few." Obi-Wan said.

Mina looked up at the robed man in a new, understandable light. He was right about all those things but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Your not the only one to taste failure. Lord knows we all have at one point or another." he said thinking back to a certain master he was unable to save in time. "But what matters that you can get up and bounce back."

Mina gave a small smile to the bearded man. Sure it sounded like it came off of an energy drink commercial, but he meant it. She thanked him and walked off a little less upset while Kenobi contemplated if he said the right things.

"I trained Anakin myself so by default this shouldn't be as hard. Right?"

At the same time near the quarter way point, Jiro was strung upside down dangling from a tree. She had stepped in the trap without a second thought and was starting to feel nauseous. All of the sudden, she heard a laugh coming from behind a bush. Hardcase stepped out with his left hand holding his side in place.

"How's the view?" he continued to giggle.

"Great." she said angry that her own teacher would laugh at her failure.

The clone took out a knife and began cutting the rope. "I'm not going to sugar coat it kid. You should have done better. But it's not like one screw up is setting you back all the way."

"How would you know that?" Jiro asked. "I'm going to the number one hero school in Japan. As far as I know, being perfect is all that matters."

Suddenly Kyoka started falling back towards Earth before Hardcase caught her. "Admittedly, I was never an angel." Hardcase replied. The trooper was a troublesome one when it came to executing orders and complying to a superior officers power. "But I turned out fine, and so will you with more practice."

Meanwhile, Ahsoka took an early lead hopping through the forest without much trouble. Not to far back was Bakugou and Iida who both seemed to be playing the challenge smart, or at least lucky. The traps were all to familiar for her as she had seen countless times before which were made by clones and droids alike. The Jedi were crazy letting teens fight on the battlefield, but it was paying off.

The padawan could here the hard breathes of Bakugou scissoring the diatance between them catching up to her. His adrenaline rush kicked in even more seeing his new class rival grow keeping a slower pace signaling that he was one step closer to taking the top spot. Iida on the other hand wasn't speeding up for fear of running into a trap. Using basic logic, he kept Bakugou just far enough to where if he fell into a trap the speedster would have enough time to avoid it. Sure the goal was to be first, but it was to also pace ones self and not be foolish.

After seven minutes, Sero, Mineta, and Kota were also captured by the clones trap placement. At this point, everyone was at least three-quaters the way through. Midoriya ran through the forest cautius with each stepdodging left, right, up, and down to avoid collision with failure.

"Jeez! How many of these things did they put down!?"

Suddenly he could make out a blue haired boy farther ahead of him. It was Iida.

"I know he can't use his quirk but Iida is still a fast runner. I have to be near the top!" Midoriya gleamed with happiness. "I'll make you proud All Might!

At the finish line, which was placed at the tree line, Obi-Wan and Rex waited for the competitors to come through.

"Think ours will be first?" Rex nudged.

"I sincerely think she will but we can't play favorites. We are teachers to all these students equally." Kenobi said.

"Hopefully not teachers for long. Speaking of which, is Anakin going to end up repairing the ship on his own?" Rex asked.

"It would take an excruciating amount of time but yes. He built a podracer and C-3P0 before ten so I don't see why not. But we might not have the parts for the job."

Meanwhile, Bakugou continued closing the gap with Ahsoka falling in only a few steps behind.

"I'm still the top dog here! Now get out of my way!" he shouted in a vicious tone.

The lash out of anger surprised the padawan but she kept on running with the treeline in view.

With a final boost of energy, Bakugou passed the girl who then... turned right?

Katsuki turned around and noticed the trip wire. The sunlight hitting the forest floor made it shine and glitter back at him in a dastardly way. He was moving so fast that he didn't have enough time to jump or stop himself from mowing it over. What he did have time though was to let his mind race, searching for the right word to describe his mistake.

"SHIT!!!!!!"

The wire broke but strangely, nothing happened... for a second.

"**Fwoosh!"** a flash bang went off causing the boy to drop in blinding, bloodcurdling, screaming rage.

While Bakugou was down for the time being, Iida and Midoriya ran passed him with determination to catch Ahsoka. Sadly for them, it did not happen for she finished the race by the time they got to the clearing. The two sprinted for second place with Iida winning because of his higher amounts of stamina enabling him to beat out All Might's protege.

"Amazing job Ahsoka. How did you do that so quick?" a panting Midoriya asked.

"Luck I guess." said Ahsoka.

"Yeah great answer there genius." her mind said to herself. "Want to sound anymore suspicious giving non-specific answers?"

It didn't take long for the other survivors to show up. In the last leg of the race Denki along with Bakugou were eliminated giving the class a thirteen out of twenty pass rate.

"Settle down class." Kenobi said.

The students heads turned and looked at him attentively.

"There is of course room for improvement by all of you in this exercise, but it wasn't terrible for the first time." Obi-Wan said.

Rex once again stepped into speak. "Yes some of you failed, but as a team we will improve until all can make it through.

"How is this suppose to help us be heroes?" Kirishima asked. "Plus why couldn't we have just used our quirks? Would have made things a lot easier."

"Precisely my point young one. A man once said harder times build stronger men. The lesson emulating through the challenge was not to rely on your quirks all the time." Obi-Wan explained.

The students seemed satisfied and a little impressed by the lesson nodded their heads in approval. This made the jedi smile thinking he was gaining trust with the new students. "How about now, one at a time, introduce yourself to me and show off your quirk. If I am going to be teaching I must learn names and capabilities of you all.

As everyone did this, a certain explosive student stood off to the side staring intently at Ahsoka once again. At this point, the padawan had had enough and walked over to where he stood.

"Listen, I don't know what I did to upset you but I would rather be friends than enemies." she said in a calming voice.

"Shut up." he responded in a quiet whispers.

"Excuse me?" Ahsoka said not a one-hundred percent sure what he mumbled.

"Just because you beat me here doesn't mean I can't beat you anywhere else. I'll prove to you why I'm going to be the number one hero and you won't!"

And with that, he walked away leaving a dumbfound padawan wondering how messed up his childhood must have been. "Lucky the jedi code prevents me from punching you in the back of the head when your not looking."

(X)

The yellow and white armored clone hologram stood facing all the jedi masters as they listen to what the fleet had found.

"I'm sorry. But after tracking them to the system and locating the jump out of hyperspace, we can only assume the crew were sucked into the black hole." Cody stated.

"No escape pods there was?" Yoda asked with a frown on his face, staring towards the ground fiddling with his wooden cane.

"I'm sorry sir we found nothing left in the area. We also don't know the cause of the accident, but I think it's easy to assume it was the Separatists." Cody replied.

The jedi in the room on Coruscant stared at each other unable to input anything into the matter. What were they to say? The prophecy that Anakin would destroy the Sith was now out the window and dead in the streets.

"No further investigation is needed Commander. Tell the fleet to leave the system. We can only mourn the ones we have lost." Mace Windu ordered.

Cody didn't say anything for a second standing in utter shock of the command. His jedi and clone friends he had bonded with through the war were gone like a star in the sky when sunrise hits. He couldn't stand to leave, but orders were orders.

"Yes sir." is all he replied before ending the transmission.

Shaak Ti was the first to break the silence. "Even if we find who is responsible for this, it won't bring our friends back."

"We shouldn't let these untimely deaths distract us from the war. The Confederacy of Independent System is still our main concern and will be for a long time." Mace stated

"You don't think there is any chance of them being alive, do you?" Eeth Koth asked with a little resentment towards Windu's way of thinking.

"The ships signal was lost over the event horizon. Meaning there was no way they were captured by anyone but the black hole. After that we lost contact." Mace said.

"Nothing we can do." Yoda spoke up. "This doesn't happen again, make sure we must."

One by one the jedi left with only the thought of one thing, war. The war was the priority, not the jedi lost in action.

Remember the fallen but continue the war.

(X)

"We're ready completely for tommorow?" he said continuing to scratch his face.

"Yes. The men, women, and the nomu will be ready for your orders to go in and kill him." the black mist replied.

"Perfect... wait! What about the soldiers? Did those engineers finish the job." he asked.

The mist would have smiled if he could. "They're ready. Hopefully they'll make quick work of those students."

"Then everything truly is perfect. Master will be happy tommorow knowing I have killed the symbol of everything that's wrong with this world!"

(X)

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to make. The past few weeks have been me taking finals to finish the school year, getting and working a new job, and trying to keep a bit of a social life. Just know I'm not going to give up on this story. I'm seeing this through to the end.

Leave a review if you want and see y'all next time!


	7. Chapter Seven: Emergency!

Home seemed far away for them, but it could have been worse. The clones, senator, and jedi were enjoying the undercover work. Some was tedious like Kix filling out paperwork Recovery Girl assigned him to do while she tended to kids. But it was all worth it when he got to observe the woman kiss wounds to heal the patients. He might have seen her do it to Tup already but it was still magnificent and to a point magical.

Padme continued to breeze through the lessons given by Principal Nezu. Given the woman was a fast learner, she had effortlessly convinced the students and staff she had been studying the world's governments for years.

The happiest of the bunch was Ahsoka. To her it felt normal attending school. This civilian lifestyle was a great step away from the battlefields of the galaxy to relieve the stress of war. No longer was she surrounded by sick, aggravated, and dying clones but by young men and women filled with aspirations and determination.

Though it was to early to say, she thought they may have considered her a friend by now. And knowing Ahsoka, she definitely needed people her own age to talk to not just about war and politics.

That night Anakin and Obi-Wan were asked to meditate by All Might and Naomasa. It was about the ever so suspicious drop in crime rate. At this point, the two were willing to take answers from the supernatural. The jedi did what was asked feeling around for answers hoping the force was being kind tonight.

It only took a few minutes for Obi-Wan to see a vision. A young green haired boy with a face of fright tattooed onto him. It was Midoriya! But why?

As the vision became clearer, Kenobi noticed him jumping with a railed back ready to destroy something or someone in his way. He needed to know what.

Sadly that's all the force felt like showing. Faces without answers. Obi-Wan relayed the information gained back to All Might in a vain attempt to see if he would understand.

"I couldn't tell you why young Midoriya would have a connection to low crime rate. Seems very odd indeed.

"Maybe it's a sign." Naomasa said. "What are the students doing tommorow?"

"Headed to USJ." All Might replied.

Naomasa stuck a hand under his chin thinking. "They wouldn't go to that building. There's nothing of value to steal. The kids should be fine. The force can be wrong sometimes right?"

"Depends, it isn't something we can fully understand ethier." Anakin said.

The detective turned back to the others in the room. "I recommend bringing Rex and his men along on the field trip. Better safe than sorry. Also I'm sure they would make fine teachers in the training."

"Great idea. I'll talk to them when we get back home." Obi-Wan said.

That night, it was nothing but careless and sweet dreams through the house. There were no enemies for them to worry about making everything was perfect the way it was.

The sun rose up over the nation leading to another busy day for everyone in the city. The clones and jedi ate breakfast together with Obi-Wan explaining in more detail to Rex what to expect on the trip to USJ. The captain assured him the students were going to be under great care and that his squad could handle any emergency.

"I'm more so sending you there to assist the hero by the name Thirteen in the rescue training, not for fighting. But yes, I am confident in all of your men." Obi-Wan replied.

Later everyone left heading to the school for their jobs. Anakin was going to continue his metal shop teaching while Kenobi hoped to have success with Class 1-B in the trap exercise. Padme was to continue to teach in government studies as the students seemed to rather enjoy the young teacher.

Ahsoka walked into class feeling a pair of eyes on her. It didn't take long for her to notice Bakugou in the back of the room, arms crossed, feet on the desk in front of him with the usual "I want you to die" look.

Tano felt pressure seething from her arm as she gripped the corner of the desk next to her. This boy was annoyed by everything she did. she had barely known him but the way he carried himself like a demigod amongst men was annoying as hell now.

"Hey Ahsoka, why are you breaking my desk?" Sero spoke up.

She removed her hand feeling a stinging pain from squeezing the table to hard. "Oops my bad."

On queue, Mr. Aizawa walked in looking slightly less depressed than usual.

"Hello class."

"Good morning Mr. Aizawa!"

"Today's lesson plan is special. Were going on a field trip off school grounds. I expect everyone to be not on their best behavior, but on my standards of what is best behavior. Do I need to explain them?" the teacher asked

"No sir!" the class shouted.

The man smiled what must have been for a half a second. "Probably still a record." Ahsoka thought. "He must have been thinking about how he was getting through to his students and only now taking a liking to them. Well guess what. I think your still way to much of a downer to properly teach a class."

It didn't take long for the padawan to start resenting her new teacher. He wasn't rude like Bakugou but he didn't have an all that well teacher personality. Or a decent dress code for himself.

"Now get dressed ready to head outside and get on the bus." he said pushing a button revealing the heroes suitcases.

While in the ladies room, Ahsoka quickly put her lightsabers back in her suitcase so no one would suspect she had been stealing them every night before coming home. If caught with her gear outside of school, she would be severely punished. But these blades meant to much to her.

A few minutes went by and every woman was geared up making final adjustments before heading out.

"Hey Ahsoka can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." the padawan said turning around to see Mina standing before her with a smile.

"You don't have to if you feel uncomfortable, but may I hold your laser sword?" Mina asked in a kind hearted voice.

"Uhmm.." is all she could say. Her lightsabers were her most important possession. To be handled by someone else other than a fellow Jedi or one of her close clone friends was non-existent. But then again, why? These people seemed trust worthy with good intentions. Surely nothing bad could happen from it.

With one last look around, the padawan surrendered to the question. "Okay. But just for a minute."

Upon hearing this, the other girls gathered around as Ahsoka removed the saber on her right hip. The girl was a little nervous being the center of attention, but it was only for a moment after all. She carefully handed it to the pink girl making sure the blade was pointed away from anyone.

"Wow that's way lighter than I thought it would be." Mina said gripping the metallic hilt in her hand. It couldn't have weighed more than two pounds with how effortlessly she was able to hold it.

"Push the button right there to turn it on, but be careful." Ahsoka warned.

Mina looked to padawan with an expression in awe. "Really?"

"I trust you not to do anything stupid with it." she responded.

The girls spectating were joyous to here this, especially the ones who had not witnessed the blade firsthand yet.

Mina pushed the button and the blade ignited. The vibrant and beautiful green sword shined back at her with a small buzz. Holding the lightsaber was exhilarating. She felt powerful holding the elegant weapon giving it a small circular wave towards the ceiling. As she did it, the lightsaber made more tiny buzz sounds with the motions.

"I don't know why, but this feels right." Mina smiled.

"Understandable. It's a powerful weapon that makes me feel safe when holding it too." Ahsoka said. "Perhaps we should get a move on."

"She's right. I hate to hear Mr. Aizawa complain more." Tsuyu said.

"Alright." Mina said sounding kind of downed. She was having fun with the lightsaber but needed to remind herself it wasn't hers. She turned it off making the blade shrink quickly back to the hole which it came from.

The ladies headed outside to be met by a control freak Iida frantically trying to put the heroes in his order. Nobody cared and boarded the bus at their own free will. A moment later, the squad of clones climbed aboard in intimidating fashion. One of the men had a single blue line run down the middle of his helmet with shorter ones that started below his eyes and ran down almost to the bottom edge of the helmet. On his back was but a massive minigun that was casually slung around him like a backpack. Everything about the men was strange and almost frightening. How could these guys be considered heroes?

Towards the end of the trip Bakugou started stirring up a raucous after Denki and Tsuyu made comments directed toward him that he found offensive. That was put to a stop as Rex stepped in and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you calm down." he said in a stern harsh tone to the furious teen.

Bakugou looked up toward the man who seemed unfazed. On this ones helmet, above the eyepiece, mysterious blue markings shaped like cat ears confused the boy. What did they mean?

"Fine." Bakugou scoffed angrily.

A few moments later the bus arrived at USJ. The building towered over any others in the area with its enormous size. It was a phenomenal feet of engineering ingenuity to build something so massive.

The group walked through the huge doors and met a familiar face.

"Hello, my hero name is Thirteen. Glad to be in the presence of teenagers that will one day take my place."

The heroes were exited to meet the rescue hero that many of them looked up to. Ochako looked especially happy as she jumped up and down like a dog seeing its owner for the first time in awhile.

"I have built this facility to train you all to be better heroes and control your quirks. For example my quirk is extremely powerful and can make a threat for innocent people if used incorrectly. The same dangers can go for all of you too." the space hero explained.

Thirteen rambled on for a few more moments giving a few more pieces of useful information that the students absorbed with a bored expression on their faces.

"Alright, now that that's over, we should get started. Hopefully All Might can get here later too." Mr. Aizawa said knowing that the fool was resting from using up all his power.

(X)

"Are we ready?" Tomura said.

"Ready as ever." Kurogiri replied.

Tomura bent his crusty chapped lips into a smile before putting on his mask. "Then it's game on. Let's kill that blond bastard."

Kurogiri opened the portal and the villains stepped through ready to make history.

(X)

The lights flickered for a few moments catching the attention of the group.

"Did you pay the electric bill?" someone said.

The teachers had no idea what was going on. They were just planning on showing the kids how to properly rescue citizens, not put on a light show.

Meanwhile, the fountain in the center of the arena flickered on and off a few times before a portal opened up. It swirled menacingly seemingly saying only one thing to them. "I bring evil with me."

The first three figures that stepped out were Tomura, Kurogiri, and a massive muscular bird like creature. Its brain exposed to the world and zombie like facial features screamed horrors down the spines of everyone watching.

"Everyone stay back!" Aizawa shouted.

"Is this not part of the drill?" A shaking Midoriya asked.

"No! Those are real villains! That's why we need to get you all out of here!" Aizawa shouted.

After saying this the unthinkable happened. Metallic bodies stepped out of other portals that formed. They kept on coming until a hundred robots armed with rifles filled the area. Their heads and bodies were shaped almost identical to that of a regular human. They had a silver color to them but also tons of black scorches in places that were welded, meaning they were thrown together quickly.

"Clankers!" Rex shouted to his men. "Prepare to engage!"

The men who were standing behind the students moved themselves up to front and adjusted their weapons in preparation for the onslaught.

"None of the communications are working. They must be blocking our signal." Fives said.

"Thirteen! get the students out of here! You guys come with me!" Aizawa shouted.

"But Mr. Aizawa, you're better in one on ones, not fighting large groups with your quirk!" Midoriya said.

"That's why I'm not a one trick pony." he said before jumping off the stairs into the attackers. The clones followed behind firing the blue bolts of energy from their firearms.

Once they got to the bottom, the clones and robots fired at one another while Aizawa used acrobats to destroy the enemies. The rifles carried by the robots were thankfully single and not rapid fire. The only logical reason that could be thought up was that automatic would have been hard for the poorly put together bots to control.

The clones put themselves to work easily cutting them down with well placed shots. While Rex barrel rolled killing two robots in the process, he spotted the massive creature standing still paying no mind to the battle erupting in front of it. The captain aimed his dual pistols and fired expecting to get the easiest kill in his life.

The bolts smashed into the creatures face but didn't seem to harm it in the slightest. If anything it seemed more pissed than hurt. Still, it didn't make moves toward anyone whatsoever.

"Be careful guys." Ahsoka whispered under her breath. It pained her that she couldn't join the fight at the plaza and help her friends, but disobeying an order from her superior could have put her undercover operation into jeopardy.

"Come on students! The exit is that way!" Thirteen yelled out getting everyone's attention to start sprinting toward the door they entered.

Out of the blue, the mist villain appeared in front of them putting himself between them and the door.

"I hope you all are leaving to soon." it said.

While he talked on about hoping to find All Might here to kill him, Thirteen decided it was a good time to attempt to use her quirk. But before she had the chance, Kirishima and Bakugou threw themselves foward to punch him. The mist took an explosion to the face but shook it off like nothing happened.

"Now it's time to scatter you all to die!" Kurogiri shouted with a touch of joy in his voice.

Purple clouds hit the students making them unable to see. Most were swept up through portals but a few were still in the storm.

Ahsoka had made a barrier using the force which helped push away the mist trying to snatch her up. It was hard to concentrate with people screaming and the wind being extremely loud, but she managed somehow to make it through.

Once the deafening noise and wild winds ceased, only a few students remained in the area.

"Hahaha! I've scattered your friends all over this arena only to be killed by our friends. Ironic." Kurogiri laughed.

"Whatever, our friends can handle your bumass robots." Shoji said as a rebuttal.

"Oh no. Those robots are for your teachers down there. Your friends will be ripped apart by the violent criminals of this city." Kurogiri almost said with a chuckle.

"Well your about to be torn apart by this!" Thirteen shouted raising her finger revealing the black hole quirk within. It started sucking bits of the purple mist as he struggles to get away from the enormous force of Thirteen's finger.

Meanwhile at the plaza below, The teacher and clones kept on fighting the mass of robots that had come through. Aizawa might not have been able to use his quirk, but that didn't stop him from dodging bullets swiftly as he leaped in the air and kick off the enemies bodies breaking the bots into several pieces.

Rex and his men were still cutting down the robots thinning them out like a school a fish being eaten by a shark. Hardcase was going insane wielding his minigun with fearless ferocity. The robots were faster than the droids back home as they seemed to sprint like an actual person instead of a slow robot. Sadly for them, it didn't stop Hardcase from mowing them down still.

"I've never seen those men before in my life." Tomura scratched his neck talking to himself again. "Even the bullets that do hit them are bouncing off their armor. Dammit! Guess we'll have to deal with them Nomu.

At the top of the stairs, an idea hit Kurogiri on how he needed to get out of his predicament. While Thirteen was distracted, Kurogiri placed a portal between him and behind the hero. This caused a ramification that made it where the rescue hero starting destroying themselves. The back of Thirteen's suit ripped off and destroying it.

Thirteen fell to the floor in agony fighting to stay conscious and keep protecting the students.

"Iida you need to get out of here! Go grab pro heroes so they can help us!" Sato yelled.

As much as it pained Iida to leave them all here, the sugar boy was right. With that, he sprinted towards the exit with nothing in his way. Or so he thought.

Kurogiri might not have looked it but he was fast, catching up to Tenya in no time.

"BEGOOOONE!" the villain bellowed with intent.

"Not so fast sucker." Sero yelled shooting tape in his direction. By some miracle, the tape stuck holding onto something solid that could not be seen.

This however didn't stop the villain as he dragged Sero along for the ride. A moment later, Sato grabbed the tape making sure Kurogiri was stopped from getting any closer to Iida. He pulled on the tape like a dog tied to a tree, desperate to find some way get loose and halting the engine boy's escape.

Uraraka and the rest knew that if they didn't act fast, Kurogiri would break free. Ochako looked back at the end of Sero's tape seeing glimpses of a piece of metal that was attached to the maniac. His body!

Seeing it made a light bulb go off in her head. "Ahsoka, get me up to him, I got an idea."

The two ran towards the mist with Ochako leading the charge. "Now!" the brown haired girl yelled giving the signal.

Ahsoka lifted her upward using the force and maneuvered her towards the midsection where Sero's tape was wrapped. With a touch of her fingers, Kurogiri started floating upwards like a helium balloon.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled out in anger watching Iida pry open the double doors then run like lightning out.

Ochako eventually had to let go of the villain freeing him from floating torture. Instead of attacking them he disappeared from sight making the students question why he didn't want to fight.

"Thirteen! Are you going to be alright?!" Mina asked as a look of concern moved across her face.

"I'll be fine." Thirteen said with a feeble response. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you all. This is my fault."

"That's not important right now. What is important is that we can get you medical attention."

"How are we going to do that?" Sato said.

"One of the cl-heroes down below is a medic. His names Kix, he can help." Ahsoka said.

"Wait! You know those guys?" Sero said raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes. It's a long story that I'll tell later. For now, stay here and keep Thirteen safe." Ahsoka said starting to run off.

At the battle in the plaza, the heroes were working steady. The bots were falling but the clones were starting to take a pounding as a few bullets did end up hitting them. They didn't pierce their armor but getting shot by them felt like taking a punch from a boxer. It also didn't help that thirty more had shown up as more portals appeared. Luckily for them, their situation was about to get a little easier.

Ahsoka dived into the battle chopping off the head of a bot after jumping from the staircase. Next she attempted to deflect a few shots but realized the bullets disintegrated after making contact with her lightsabers. It was hard enough using the force to block since she couldn't see them, but taking the ability to deflect was making this fight much harder.

Ignoring the lost ability, she ran up to a small grouping of five and went to work. The padawan sliced the first one in half, with a well placed stab she killed two and three, and force pulled four and five into her lightsaber.

"KIX!" she yelled toward the clone. "Thirteen is hurt and needs medical attention!"

"I'm on it!" he said sprinting up the stairs with his backpack full of medical supplies.

Now that Ahsoka was down there, the only thing on her mind was to disassemble as many bots as possible.

"Ahsoka!" Aizawa screeched while breaking the head off one of the robots. "Get out of here! I don't need you getting injured."

"Sorry Aizawa, but it's best for her to stay here and help us! We badly need the support!" Rex yelled back. "Ahsoka! Focus the right side of the squad!"

If the padawan had the time to smile at one of her best friends, she would have. Normally she would have outranked him being the commander of the five-o-first and Rex only the captain, but under these confusing times, he was in charge.

Aizawa did not agree with or relish in the idea of having Ahsoka fight at the plaza, but what could he do? He couldn't just take a timeout and drag Ahsoka back towards the top of the stairs. He also already knew that the other teachers would agree with Rex. And with them technically all being equals, Ahsoka would still be where she was now.

As the squad fought on, Kix ran up the stairs as rapidly as possible. When he reached the top, Mina was holding Thirteen's head up trying to keep the astronaut conscious.

"Flip Thirteen over. I need to inspect the damage." Kix ordered throwing his backpack off his shoulders and opening it up. Mina did flip the astronaut over but it was clear as day Kix had no idea what to do. From what he could see, Thirteen's insides was nothing but darkness.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Mina asked with a tear streaming down her face.

The clone looked up at this kid. So much hope and promise must have filled her to the brim before today. Before the portal to hell opened up and destroyed the tranquility, it must have been an electrifying day to learn how to be a hero. Now he knew what his true objective was. Bring a smile back to everyone's faces.

"Everything will be fine as long as you keep the head elevated while I sew the suit back up. I don't know Thirteen's body anatomy so it's best if I get a doctor to fix it." Kix said grabbing a needle from the bag.

While the clone medic patched up the downed hero, the plaza fight was starting to wrap up. The thirty or so bots remaining started forming a circle making sure that no one could formulate a sneak attack. In reality, it couldn't have been a more foolish mistake for them.

"Throw detonators now men!" Rex shouted. And just like that, the men of the five-o-first chucked thermal detonators toward the enemy group.

As the bombs arced across the sky, the ground shook with inordinate force. Some fell on their bottoms confused to what was happening. Looking over to the water biome silenced their query.

Water spouted in a tremendously tall splash making a boat fly in the air before gravity brought it back down. At the same moment, the detonators blew the robots to pieces leaving only a twenty or so left standing.

"Let's finish the mission guys!" Echo shouted grabbing everyone's attention away from the water show that just happened.

"No! No! No!" Tomura itched his chin peeling bits of skin off from the amount of force being applied. This made circles of blood appear from the tear wounds as the shaggy haired villain glared at the heroes.

"How dare these basterds wreck my plans to lure All Might to his doom. Why are these guys here instead of that pompous blond idiot? Actually who in the H-E-double fuck are these new heroes? It doesn't seem like they have any real powers though."

Seeing that most of the robots were destroyed, Aizawa thought this would be the best time to take care of the two standing in front of the fountain. He started a beeline toward the villians formulating a plan of attack in his head.

Tomura noticed this and chuckled as Easerhead closed in. "Nomu, use that man for practice to warm-up before facing All Might later."

The bird creature didn't respond but started walking in Aizawa's direction with the lifeless look still plastered on its face.

(X)

Midoriya was in pain. Breaking bones was starting to become almost like riding a bike to him, but it still left its fair share of hurt.

Midoriya, Mineta, and Tsuyu had all escaped the fight waiting for them at the water biome. Now tired and broken, all Mineta and Tsuyu they wanted to do was hook back up with everyone else. Except Midoriya wanted to check on Mr. Aizawa and the others before swimming to safety incase they needed some saving at the plaza. They all agreed for it to be the right thing to do and headed off.

The three peeped their heads over the waters ledge to witness a full battle still taking place.The armored men were firing at robots as their classmate Ahsoka leaped onto the back of one stabbing it through the head with her lightsaber. Perhaps the most interesting site in the plaza was Mr. Aizawa sprinting toward the giant which was taking casual strides toward him.

Eraserhead sprung his body up into the sky and sent his scarf at the beast. What should have been a simple arm wrap maneuver sent Aizawa crashing onto the rocky ground as the nomu grabbed the ends of the scarf without hesitation. Getting back up quickly, he tried tugging the scarf free from its hands. It didn't work. "No good. I'm going to have to get up close and personal."

Again he sprinted toward the thing and kicked it in the chest three times with no avail. It felt like hitting a brick walk on his feet. To add to injury, the beast didn't do a thing but stare at him in an almost mocking way.

The nomu pulled on both ends of Aizawa's scarf making the teacher hit his chest and fall over. The pain had only begun.

It then picked up the hero and threw him onto the ground leading to a screech of bone breaking pain squeal from Aizawa's lips.

This made Rex swing his attention towards the hero in distress. "Fives and Echo come with me. The rest of you finish off the clankers."

The nomu continued to abuse Aizawa's body by slamming his head onto the ground repeatedly. Eraserhead should have known he'd have no chance in this fight, but how could it had gone so wrong so quick.

Blaster fire broke Aizawa's train of thought as volleys of blue laser spray pelted into the nomu. The men were coming to his rescue, or so they thought.

With a swift movement, Nomu sped at the clones clotheslining Echo, knocking him down with a full body backflip. Next it picked up Fives with its hands who squirmed with skittish fear. The clone fired at the nomu with his free hand hoping these shots would do something different. Slowly the bird villain blocked Fives's airways making him gasp for a breath of anything. If Rex didn't do anything soon, his brother was going to die.

The captain accepted the fact that blasters were simply not going to do anything to the beast. Using a grenade would could kill Fives faster than he was being at the moment, but letting him die was not an option in Rex's book. They had been through way to much together for the road to end here and now.

Without a second thought, Rex leaped onto the things back, pulled a knife out of his armor leg plating, and began stabbing at the animal.

This only angered the beast as he threw Fives from his hands and grabbed hold of Rex from its back. This time, instead of squeezing the enemy, the nomu slammed Rex into the ground by his neck. It happened so swiftly that the clone couldn't acknowledge the pain all over his body but rather how fast his face had met the ground.

"No. Not like this. Get up Rex." his conscious whispered.

"I can't. What your asking for is impossible. I need help. Please someone." he said back. "Please someone help. I don't wanna die to him. I need to keep my brothers safe."

The nomu did the same thing again and again lifting the body and slamming it into the ground.

Now pain was really starting to kick in. His legs and arms felt broken and bruised. Like his body had been hit by a bus, about fifteen times. The current affliction was now positively the worst pain Rex had experienced in his life by a longshot.

As the ground pounding of Rex's ragdoll like body continued, he could only think one thing, "Please someone. I want to live. Give me a hero."

"LET HIM GO!" a young voice squealed.

Coming in hot, Midoriya revved up his punch trying to imagine the egg in the microwave.

"SMAAAAAAAAAASH!"


	8. Chapter Eight: Davids vs Goliath

"If the rest are small fries like these guys, are class will be fine." Bakugou said to Kirishima tossing the knocked out villain to the side like a crumbled up piece of paper.

The building they were in was crumbling at the seams, but by god's will was still standing after the explosive attacks Bakugou had thrashed around. The fight with the villians wasn't challenging in a combat sense but in an overwhelming sense. Wave after wave of vicious and violent criminals came at them tiring out the teens so they would be to fatigued to go on. Instead, Bakugou and Kirishima pulled through with sweat and pride.

It truly was amazing that the unconscious bodies laying before them actually wanted to kill the two. Stab, shoot, choke, whatever it took to make the heroes stop breathing. To think that these adults seemingly ranging in all sorts of ages were fine with ending teenage lives for some personal gain. The mental state of the criminals were deplorable, perfect for this type of mission.

"So if were not going to help our classmates, what is the new plan." Kirishima curiously asked the blonde.

"I'm planning on beating the shit out of that mist guy." Bakugou simply said walking off.

"What makes you think it will be different this time." Kirishima retorted. Admittedly, it was a manly move to go back and fight someone who bested you, but was this the right way to go about it? These were real villains who had a major goal in mind, to kill The Symbol of Peace once in for all. They didn't see a problem with adding teenagers to their body count.

"We know his quirk now. Blasting him to smithereens will be a lot easier this time." Bakugou said.

The red head smiled, "Wow I never expected this out of you."

"What?" Bakugou asked turning and facing his classmate.

"Usually your not so calm and rational like this. Most of the time your usually like DIE DIE DIE!" Kirishima said.

"I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL YOU RED HAIRED LOSER!" Bakugou screamed.

"There it is. That's the Bakugou we all kn-" He stopped mid-sentence.

A rumble was felt through the building making the two feel unbalanced until it ceased.

"What was that?" Kirishima wondered.

"Trouble." the explosive boy said. "Let's head to the plaza."

(X)

Midoriya, without a strategy or plan, launched his body at the nomu who was smashing Rex's head in. It didn't feel like Midoriya was in control, but his body thinking before his mind did again. An instinct like swatting at a mosquito biting your arm or stepping around a puddle on the sidewalk. All he knew was that standing by while someone needed saving was not virtuous. He was needed in the fray even if Mr. Aizawa, his classmates, or the armored guys didn't approve.

The young boy made contact sending a shockwave of sound and kinetic energy throughout the building. Nearby plants and rock flew up in the air and glided like birds in all directions. The impact caused dust to fly in the face of Midoriya making him feel like he was punching a sandstorm. All he hoped was that Rex was okay.

The waves of energy made it to the lights surrounding the interior making many rumble, shake, and some shatter. The students and villians brawling in the biomes took a break from the action wondering what could have happened. When the shaking stopped, everyone continued fighting their enemies.

After the punch, Midoriya half expected his arm to be mangled like the times before. Looking down, he was shocked to find it still intact. Maybe he finally figured out how to use One For All.

The happiness would only last seconds as something more frightening emerged. When the dust settled, the nomu appeared having stood its ground against the boy's quirk. As a bonus, the beast still had a hold on Rex, squeezing his midsection with intense force. Blood slowly started dripping in streams out of the armor plating as the nomu's claws dug into the captain.

A mist appeared floating next to Tomura. The hand man paid no mind to him as his attention was drawn towards the kid with the super punch quirk.

"You got guts kid, to bad my friend is going to have to rip 'em out of you." Tomura said. "Nomu. Kill him and the idiot your holding."

The creature heard this order and flinged Rex down on the plaza ground. His body twitched and a pool of blood flowed from his wounds surrounded him. He wasn't going anywhere, so focusing on the target still intact was the prime objective for the nomu.

The beast had made its decision. It clasp its fist together ready to spread Midoriya's insides out with a ground slam.

Midoriya couldn't move. A combination of fear and confusion didn't allow him to. Thoughts raced through his head as the massive blue hands came crashing down above him.

"How can I beat him? He's to strong. It took a hit from All Might's power. How is that possible? Why do I have to die like this? What is that slimy feeling around my waist?"

Tsuyu pulled Midoriya out of the way right in the knick of time as two fists slammed down. By now the boy was used to the tongue wrapping around his waist even if it was sticky and gooey. "Thank you Asui!"

"Agaaainnn, calllll meeee Tssssuyu." trying her best to pronunciate the words while her tounge hanged out. "Lettsss geeet ouuut oofff heeerre!"

Landing back at the lake's edge, Mineta decided to give Midoriya a piece of his mind.

"What were you thinking?! If Asui didn't come in to save you, we would be back down to twenty students in class!" the purple boy started tearing up again as he ranted on.

"That man needed help and no one else was there to save him! That's why!" he yelled back at Mineta which silenced him. Sure it was a corny response but he did have a point. They were heroes, and they needed to act on a hero's instinct.

Looking behind Midoriya, Mineta started his screaming again out of nowhere. "Guys look out!"

The nomu charged at the three on all fours. Its tongue hung and flopped in the wind like a crazed wolf ready to strike. They were staring death in the face and were scared, but not frail.

Clutching Mineta's head, Midoriya jumped to the side along with Tsuyu and waited for the nomu to come barreling passed them. But it never did. Instead it was stopped in its tracks by their classmate Ahsoka. Using the force, she held the monster down not allowing it to move anywhere.

The group had finished off the robots and ran over to help in finishing the fight in any way possible.

"Concentrate fire on the head." Tup yelled to his brothers. Laser after laser struck not particularly injuring the animal but sure as shit pissing it off.

"Grab the wounded and go!" Ahsoka screamed as she was slowly loosing control over the nomu. It was now flailing its arms like a five year old throwing a tantrum. The clones saw this action and formed a plan against it.

"Fire a cable Jesse!" Dogma yelled.

The two then fired their cable lines at the nomu's arms wrapping them around on each one. This led to almost no struggle on the beast end as he swung his arms up with ease giving an on hands experience on how strong he was.

Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta knew they had little time. They could only pick one of the men and lead them safely up the stairs if they wanted to get out quickly.

"Who should we grab?" Mineta said aloud.

The nomu had already broken free from Ahsoka's grip and was now swatting at her as she flipped and dodged around it. They had to act quickly and choose wisely.

The closest one to them was Rex on the ground still bleeding. He almost looked lifeless as he didn't even twitch as a red lake formed around him.

Midoriya pointed at him. "Rex needs assistance more than anyone else. It's our duty to save him." The two others agreed and made their way to him.

The first thing they did was flip over the teacher so they could see how bad the wounds were. Upon doing this they were astonished find out that his armor held up in almost all the areas that weren't affected by the things fingers. Still, blood continued leaking in large amounts falling off his stomach onto the ground like a waterfall.

They were ready to lift with Mineta in the middle while Tsuyu and Midoriya focused on the shoulders and legs when Rex awakened.

"What the hell is happening? he asked in a barely conscious gargle. The pain he was expierencing around his waist was unbearable, but he didn't have the strength to reach around and apply pressure. The time between him getting tossed on the ground and being picked up by the three had seemed like hours. He was sure there was ruptured internal bleeding after what his body went through.

"Were carrying you out of here. You need medical attention badly." Tsuyu said.

Rex would have loved to see a doctor in that moment. Hell, a witch would have been fine. Except, a little voice in the back of his head told him something different. "Remember your training, you matter last."

"No!" Rex groaned loudly.

This got the three teens to hesitate in confusion of the teachers singular word spoken. "What do you mean?" Midoriya questioned.

"Mr. Aizawa... Get Aizawa out of here! I'll be fine." he responded.

Mineta again began crying over this stressful situation. "That's stupid! Your bleeding out way more than Mr. Aizawa did! You don't even have a quirk to defend with if we leave you-"

With little energy he had left, Rex firmly grasped at Mineta's shirt collar bringing the boy face to helmet. "If anyone dies here, It's on me! And if that happens, I'll never be able to live with myself! I know your a smart kid just by being able to earn a spot in the hero program! Now do what I'm asking and get Shota to safety!"

Mineta wiped his tears away while quietly pondering what Rex had said. Sure what he was saying was insane that he was ordering them not to save him, but it was also noble to a degree. Maybe he was right. A bloody mess on the dirt but right. He turned to his classmates. "You heard him lets save Aizawa!

As the three left Rex to run over and pick up there homeroom teacher, Ahsoka and the clones were still holding the nomu off.

The beast had gotten smart with the clone's cable lines and pulled on them sharply flinging Jesse and Dogma over his head and landing back on the ground harshly. After that move, it slapped Tup with the back of his hand causing the clone to go flying before landing on his back. This left Hardcase and Ahsoka standing alone.

"Any ideas commander?" Hardcase said actually sounding concerned for safety.

"Keep firing and I'll do the rest." she said.

Hardcase fired his mini gun at the nomu cutting its skin exposing the red layer of flesh while Ahsoka ran up to the beast with one intention in mind.

The monster swung its fist at Ahsoka making her duck and dodge it. It punched once more only for Ahsoka to dodge the attack again by flipping over its head.This however, gave Ahsoka an opening. With a rapid swipe of her blades, she cut the right arm of the nomu off letting it tumble onto the ground. "That's for my friends you hurt."

A brief moment of happiness washed over the two as they seemingly now had an advantage over the monster. But again, it was only brief.

A red substance started pouring out of the nomu. "Impossible! That wound should be cauterized from my lightsaber for at least another few minutes." Ahsoka said to Hardcase.

Upon closer inspection though, they noticed that the wound was not leaking blood but infact healing itself. Tiny ropes of flesh spurted out and formed a brand new arm and hand identical to the other one.

"That's enough Nomu!" A voice rang out.

The thing acknowledged the order and backed off from the jedi and clone.

Ahsoka looked over at the fountain and noticed two figures standing next to each other. One was the hand man she saw right before diving into the fight. The wild events had allowed her to almost completely forget about his presence. The other figure was the mist man. "He's quick on getting around." she thought to herself.

"You idiot!" Tomura cackled taking steps towards Echo's still unconscious body. "Not only does my Nomu have super strength, he also has a healing factor." Tomura was now standing over the clone, hands in his pockets, and an unoticeable smile under his hand mask. "I don't want to be one to assume things but I'm pretty sure you two don't have a healing quirk. So instead of delaying your inevitable doom, why don't we strike a deal teach?"

It took a moment for Hardcase to realize that he was referring the question to him. "Of course, he thinks I'm a teacher."

The clone was definitely not used to a situation like this. Making deals with terrorists was an outlandish routine for a ground trooper to try. He was a soldier, not a negotiator. Actually he was a soldier in his own galaxy, in this one, he is Mr. Hardcase, teacher and protector of U.A. students.

"I'm all ears right now like your all hands." he said back unsure of himself.

"My proposition is asking you which lives I should take to get All Might to hurry here. Those students near the entrance, or you two and your armored up friends? The choice is yours."

The way Tomura's last sentence rolled off his tongue caused Hardcase to sweat. It was so menacing and filled with evil. Do you allow me to kill children or your life long friends.

His mind raced to form an idea on how to take down the nomu. "Lasers and swords didn't work, what will? Nothing. That thing is invisible. We need to accept the facts here."

With that settled out Hardcase brainstormed the villains options. "I can't let anyone here die. But I'm so lost. What do I do?"

"Tik tok num skull. What's it gonna be?" Tomura grabbed Echo off the floor and placed his hand on his armored chest. "Take to long and I'll turn him to dust with my quirk."

Ahsoka had longed noticed the look of dread on his face. She couldn't really blame him. All his life he had been trained to shoot first and ask questions later. She needed to interject to calm his nerves on something he had most likely never done before.

"Hardcase." Ahsoka said finally speaking "I trust you to make a decision. A good decision."

This was the most reassuring sentence he had heard today. "I'm a person who can make good decisions that effect others. I'm not just another number. Thank you Tano." he whispered to himself.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He grabbed Ahsoka's attention and whispered so the villains couldn't hear.

"Well what is it?!" Tomura shouted know thoroughly annoyed.

"You can have my friends. But your going to have to kill me first!" he shouted.

"Works for me." Tomura said ready to dust Echo.

"Now Ahsoka!" Hardcase shouted giving the signal.

Using the force, the padawan grabbed Echo quickly out of the villains hands before he had time to react. Much to her distaste, the clone's body ragdolled twenty yards before sliding onto the ground to a complete stop. As much as she would have rathered carried him to her, a quick yank from the force would have to do for what was about to come.

Barely dodging the attack, Ahsoka jumped out of the way of the nomu's ground slam. Hardcase was not hit but was knocked off his feet from the move. The beast decided to still go for Ahsoka scratching at her but missing everytime. The padawan used her blades to chop another arm off but it seemed to grow back even faster this time. She attempted to slice the head off but failed every try as the monster would weave out of the way of her blades. Everything was going nowhere fast.

"DIEEEEEEEEEE!" a voice shrieked before an explosion set off behind Kurogiri knocking him down.

Tomura turned around in the knick of time to see Kirishima launch himself at him. Luckily, he jumped out of the way before recieving several hard rock like hits to the face.

Last but not least, Todoroki surfed in on an ice trail allowing him to freeze Tomura's feet while he was distracted by Kirishima.

While the events unfolded, Midoriya, Tsuyu, and Mineta watched from afar as they continued climbing the stairs carrying the wounded teacher to safety.

"That villain said this thing was built to kill All Might. What chance would they have against it? I have to go down there or else someone might die." the thoughts in Midoriya's head continued to race as the dead weight of Mr. Aizawa kept slowing them down.

"I have to go help them! You guys continue to carry him!" he yelled dropping Aizawa on top of Mineta.

"Midoriya! Get back here!" Tsuyu shouted knowing full and well that the green haired boy had made up his mind.

Back at the plaza, all the clones with the exception of Rex and Fives had woken up and were now recovering to get back into the fight. Bakugou was standing on top of Kurogiri warning "the bastard" that if he moved he would die. Kirishima backed off of trying to attack Tomura after Todoroki warned him of his quirk.

"How do you know what it is?" the red head asked puzzled.

"Got some information from his men. I also know that thing over there was designed to kill All Might." Todoroki said pointing his finger at the nomu who was frantically punching the air trying to hit the speedy Ahsoka.

"A little help?!" the padawan yelled weaving another fist with a backflip.

Todoroki wasn't to pleased with the sarcastic tone of Ahsoka but obliged none the less. With a flick of his hands, ice protruded and shot out at the nomu in a wave like projectile.

When the ice made contact, the beast froze to a standstill. But like the other attempts to stop him, the nomu broke free loosing an arm in the process and regrowing it in no time.

"COME ON! CAN'T YOU IDIOTS DO BETTER THAN THAT?!" Bakugou screeched while continuing to hold down Kurogiri. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU RED HEADED MORON! GET IN THERE AND HELP THEM!"

"As much as I would like to rush in guns blazing, that thing could kill me if he got so much as a strong hit, even in my hardened form." Kirishima rebutaled. "We need a plan."

Precious seconds ticked by as the boy for once in his life stopped and let the world move without him. Everything else in his life had been smash first and ask questions later. Kirishima never had any bullies for long periods of time thanks to his quirk, but this bully was different. He was ruthless, enormous, and not far off from All Might's strength.

"COME ON! USE YOUR HEAD STUPID!" Bakugou yelled after seeing the red head stand still for far to long.

At that moment a light bulb clicked. "That's it! Bakugou, keep holding him down." he said sprinting off towards the fight.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PLAN!" Kirishima heard as the distance grew between the two.

"Todoroki use your ice powers!" the red head said.

"What do you think I've been doing?!" Todoroki said with hints of anger towards Kirishima's moronic sentence.

"No! I mean freeze his face! Focus his face!"

After stopping to heat up his body with the other half of his quirk, he answered. "Fine. We'll do it your way for now."

"Sweet!" he said before turning to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, stay back until we can blind him!"

"Understood!" she shouted fully trusting whatever plan was in the works.

By now the remaining clones had recovered and were now firing at the nomu from all directions. The bird creature was dazed and confused not knowing exactly what to do without its master. Before it could make a move Todoroki blasted its face with a full frontal assault of ice freezing it.

Now the nomu was truly pissed at his indignant treatment. He couldn't see anything as his arms smashed the ground beneath him sending dust and rocks flying every which way.

While this happened Kirishima took a deep breath. His plan was coming into full effect, It just needed one last distraction. After calming his nerves, Kirishima charged at the blinded nomu. The closer he got the more anxious he became. The thought of death frightened him, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"Now is not the time to freeze up. Be a manly hero!" he said to himself while hardening his body.

A second later, Kirishima scored a direct hit on the nomu's back. It absorbed the punch taken and snatched his attention on the teen standing before him. The nomu couldn't see him but it knew he was there. With its limited information, the monster grabbed at the air luckily catching the teen in his hands.

Being held by it was not a pleasant feeling for Kirishima in anyway. Its hands were quite moist, probably from all the regenerations it had just gone through. Although it would have been scarier if the ice did not cover the nomu's zombie face. Having its cold, dead eyes staring back would have been horrifying.

"AHSOKA GO FOR IT!" Kirishima finally shouted.

Leaping back into the air, Ahsoka positioned herself to land right where the nomu was. She had just one shot.

Raising the lightsabers, she slashed them back down cutting into the beasts neck. The thing didn't make a sound as Ahsoka tumbled onto the ground rolling before getting back up.

For what seemed like an eternity, the nomu stood still, arms down by its side looking as if he was standing in a lunchline. The head soon fell off decapitated from the rest of the body landing with a louder than life thud to the ground. Ahsoka had killed the nomu.

"NO! NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" a voice yelled.

Turning around, the clones and students realized that Tomura had escaped from his ice prison.

"This isn't how the game was supposed to end! I'll kill you!" the man yelled in his blind rage. Without hesitation, he sprinted toward Bakugou who was still after all this time holding down Kurogiri. Reaching out with his hand, Tomura was prepared to make the explosive boy disappear forever.

The clones fired there weapons but were to far put of range to hit any part of him. Luckily for Bakugou, a higher power must have been watching over him.

Midoriya was able to wrap his arms around the boy flinging them both out of the way before Tomura made contact.

"DAMMIT DEKU! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO KNOCK HIM OUT WITH A BLA-" Bakugou became quiet once he noticed Midoriya's purple and bruised legs.

Now that Kurogiri was free he opened a portal and urged Tomura to step on through.

"NO! I CAN'T GO BACK A FAILURE TO HIM!" he said sprinting at another target.

Tomura was in a full on anger driven rage. Weeks of planning had on to shit thanks to these... teachers. Who else could he blame but these teachers who had just showed up out of thin air in the last several days. He needed to take his anger out on someone, and Rex's body was ripe for the taking.

Again he sprinted, this time towards the downed clone. Just as before he reached out his hand attempting to kill for the sake of sweet revenge.

**Slice**

The pain didn't show up until Tomura was able to identify his problem. But as soon as he noticed his right hand was gone, the torment began manifesting. He couldn't believe it. In less than a minute, he failed to dust people twice.

This of course was nothing new to Ahsoka. Chopping off limbs was on her job description. Now it was time to finish what she started cutting.

Sadly for the padawan, it didn't happen. Kurogiri swooped in just in time and flew out with Tomura still screaming in pain.

"This isn't the last of us!" the mist shouted before disappearing through which they came. For a second all was quiet. The heroes and students stood still and examined the plaza. Tomura's severed hand was gone. Probably grabbed in their hasty escape. The nomu's body was now leaking blood onto the ground by the gallons. The only sounds heard were light whimpers from Midoriya cause of his broken appendages. They had won.

Moments later, cheering was heard from up the stairs. The group below couldn't tell what was going on until he emerged into view. All Might had arrived!

With one mighty leap he landed perfectly where the group was. "What have I missed?" he said studying the corpse of the nomu.

"You've missed quite a lot actually." Echo said. "A few of us are wounded and most of the students were scattered across the facility to be hunted down."

All Might smiled. "Do not fear, for I am here. Here to defend my students. Leave these villains to me so you can get everyone out of USJ.

Echo was a little weirded out by the heroe's reaction to there predicament, but also impressed by the confidence oozing from him. "Yes sir."

That sir caught Todoroki's attention. "Yes sir? Isn't he also a teacher like All Might? Why did he say sir?" The boy decided to let it go as some sort of mistake. It must be nerve-wracking speaking to the number one hero, maybe he didn't mean to word it like that. Plus, after what they had gone through, there were more important things to think about.

Before he left, All Might turned around and faced his students one last time. "Whatever happened here, I'm proud of you all. I'll be happy to get a full story later."

While he said this, he stared at one green haired boy in particular who was trying extremely hard not to cry.

After All Might ran off towards the mountain biome, the clones tended to and carried Fives, Rex, and Midoriya up the staircase back towards the entrance. Walking beside them, Kirishima had a blank expression on his face as he walked methodically up. Ahsoka seeing this poked him in the arm getting his attention.

"I thought you would be happier." she said.

"How come?"

"Your plan worked perfectly. Thanks to you we defeated that thing."

This caused a flash of a smirk to appear for only a noticeable second. "I know and thank you for the compliment, but it doesn't feel right."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"This might sound rich coming from me and telling it to the person who sliced its head off, but it didn't feel right killing the thing."

This hit Ahsoka like a freight train. How could she be so stupid. Looking around she saw uncomfortable faces on the rest of the students as they continued walking. Not sad but not happy either. They looked like they were still trying to process what just happened.

In that moment, so much realization made its way through Ahsoka. It wasn't normal for kids her age to kill and be unphased by it. She had done it and will likely do it again a hundred more times. She was the abnormal one here not them.

"I have to remember. Unlike them I've left death in my path. That what separates me from being normal." she thought.

In the distance, a cloud of dust formed over the mountain biome indicating that All Might had gotten to work. Ahsoka stared back in amazement seeing one man doing so much on his own. "Wish we had you back home." she whispered.

(X)

**What's up. Sorry for the lack updates. It's been hard balancing between my job and this story. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out quicker.**

**Follow and leave a comment... or don't. I'm not your dad after all. =) **


	9. Chapter Nine: Lived to Fight Another Day

The natural light from the sun was an odd thing to be exited about seeing, unless it was after a near death experience. Being outside in an open aired environment was a beautiful change after their encounter with the league.

All Might had gone in and defeated the remaining villains scattered around the base. Luckily none of the students were hurt with any life threatening injuries. Other than Midoriya's torn legs, which earned him an ambulance straight to Recovery girl, the only wounds from others were bruises and some bleeding from scratches on the skin.

The teachers on the other hand were the ones riddled with problems. The two clones with serious injuries were Fives and Rex who both had been squeezed a little to hard by the now deceased nomu. Fives's bottom left rib had been shattered by the monster and had caused some internal bleeding from the pressure. A kiss from Recovery girl would fix him, though he would still be asleep for a few hours. Now Rex was a whole other definition of hurt.

Kix could only help his captain before the ambulance showed up by washing out his wounds, give him a shot of anesthetics, and wrap up the man with bandages. Though it wasn't exactly fixing the problem, It made the clone feel somewhat better. Still, he struggled to remain conscious through the ordeal.

As for Thirteen and Eraserhead, they were to recover with time. Aizawa had still been beaten badly and was to have bandages wrapped around his face. Thirteen was to be fine thanks to Kix's sealing her torn space suit before anything tragic happened. A couple days to recover and then she would be back on the horse.

The rest of the clones, unlike the other heroes, didn't need an ambulance ride to the hospital. The Phase One armor shook off the hits by the bots and nomu well. They now needed to be repaired but it was more of an afterthought to them at the moment. They were just happy to be alive.

Soon after All Might showed up, the other staff from UA arrived. Most went in to help find the handful of scattered villians but a few stayed outside watching out for any other surprise attacks.

Looking around Midnight noticed Rex being lifted onto a gurney. She walked over to where he was and stood over his body. The captain was on a level of consciousness between the dream world and reality. He saw the world around him but couldn't hear anything. The taste of blood in the back of his throat was the only indicator that what he was looking at was real. And what he was looking at was Midnight standing to his left with a look of happiness.

"I'm glad that your okay Rex. It would have been a shame to lose a good man like you out there." she said. The captain couldn't here the sentence, but an educated guess let him think it was something immature.

Another minute went by and Rex was starting to hear the wailing of poilce sirens around him. His ears had decided to work again, at least for now.

"Three... two... one... Go!" The paramedic said to her partner lifting the clone into the back of one of the ambulances. "Alright! Let's get him to the ER. Start the truck while I set him up the back."

Midnight didn't want to leave Rex yet. She had very much to discuss with the trooper. Plus everyone else at the USJ was doing fine. She would only be taking up space.

"Excuse me mam. I will be riding with this one." she said.

The paramedic looked up at the hero, "Sorry Midnight, only family members are allowed to ride in the back."

Luckily, Midnight had a backup solution to that itsy bitsy detail. "Actually the reason I'm asking to go with is because that's my boyfriend."

"Really now?" she asked suspiciously.

Midnight grinned and flapped her eyelashes "Of course. He's the love of my life!"

"Hmmmmm... okay you can come. But be careful." the paramedic said

"Yes. Now I have that man right where I want him." Midnight thought.

"Miss Akari!" a man shouted running up to the ambulance. "We need you here to tend to the villians All Might has injured!"

"Yes sir! I'll be down there right away!" she stated assertively.

"You get annoyed by having to clean up our messes like this?" Midnight asked jokingly.

"Not really. Your job is tough and I can respect that." she answered back. "Good news for you. Your going to be able to ride to the hospital with my patient by yourself. Just make sure he stays down and doesn't get off the gurney."

(X)

Ahsoka sat next to Kirishima and watched as police officers positioned themselves around USJ readying to take down anyone who tried to escape.

"Listen, there was no other way to stop him. You know I had to do it to em." Ahsoka explained away.

Kirishima looked up at the girl. His blood red eyes stared deep into her soul looking for a cure to the empty feeling in his stomach. "I know. That was my plan after all. It's just isn't right that it worked." he said in a saddening tone. "I'm not mad at you Ahsoka. You were only trying to save us and I'm happy that you succeeded."

"Kirishima." Ahsoka said rubbing her hand on the side of his face. "A wise man once told me nothing happens by accident. It is the will of the world that has allowed you to do this. Sometimes as heroes we will have no choice but to take life away from others."

The boy stared down at his hand. He might not have been the one to slay the nomu, but there was still blood on him none the less. For as long as he walked the Earth, that blood was there to stay, but it was his choice to let it go. "Maybe you got a point Tano." he said smiling now.

As the two sat in silence, Todoroki and Bakugou walked over. A few more awkward seconds ticked before Shouto spoke. "We feel it is appropriate to thank you both for stopping that thing. Without Kirishima's plan and Ahsoka's quick insticts, the battle could have taken a turn for the worst."

"Yeah, thanks." Bakugou said in a disgruntled tone before walking off just as quick as he had showed up. His hands were once again in his pocket

"Why is he like this?" an annoyed Ahsoka asked.

"He's a competitive person. I'll give him that. Though the other aspects of him admittedly need work." Kirishima said.

Todoroki kept watching Bakugou as he walked away. A few minutes ago he had told the explosive student that they should show there gratitude by thanking their colleagues. Nevertheless, Shoto still saw Ahsoka as a rival rather than a friend. But unlike Bakugou, he grew up with manners. "I'll see you two later." he quietly said before walking in a different direction.

"Leave it to that explosive buffoon to get jealous and envious in a life or death situation!" Tano commented.

"Ahsoka!"

Tano turned around and was delighted to see two jedi masters and a senator walk towards her.

"Mast- I mean Mr. Skywalker, Mr. Kenobi, and Ms. Amidala!" she said getting up to greet the three.

Anakin embraced the girl with a tight hug. "I'm sorry we couldn't come for you all sooner. We had to stay back and protect the school on orders of Principle Nezu. If it was up to me I would have-"

"Anakin!" Ahsoka said breaking up the jedi's ramblings. "Were all fine. Some of us may have been badly injured but were all alive.

Though Anakin still had a hard time comprehending the situation, it did cease him from overreacting. Even in the universe without a galactic war, his friends which he considered family were still not safe.

"Hey! Your that new metal shop teacher aren't you?!" Kirishima said shaking the jedi knight's hand suddenly. "Oh cool! Is that robotic?!"

"Yes and yes." Anakin said forcing back the worry in his voice for his one and only padawan.

As Kirishima distracted Anakin with a flurry of questions, the three others had their own conversation.

"We are inherently glad to see that your well Ahsoka, but even happier to hear that there were no fatalities either." Padme said.

"I know it must be frustrating that this attack has ruined you and your classmates day." Obi-Wan added.

"You are not wrong master, I am frustrated, but more towards a certain someone at this point."

"And who may that be?" the jedi master asked kindly to make sure Ahsoka wasn't feeling pressured.

"Bakugou, Katsuki Bakugou is an annoyance to me and everyone else in class 1-A."

"Now why would you feel that way Ahsoka?" asked Padme. "I've seen you get along with people from all walks of life."

"There is no humanity in that guy. Everything to him is a competition no matter what the situation. For example, he is actually angry that I was the one to kill the nomu and not himself."

Obi-Wan wanted to turn that statement around to his favor in hopes of turning it into some sort of lesson. But in all honesty, Ahsoka was right. A second later, Tano continued her ramblings.

"This attitude has stem from the values of this society. Everyone wants to be a hero that earns money and fame. The world is built around it. I'm pretty sure the people in this city could name the top ten heroes currently but not their last five prime ministers."

"Ahsoka-"

"Everyday were here the more I resent Bakugou and the planet."

"Ahsoka!" Padme said raising her voice enough to stop the padawan from saying something she would regret. "Perhaps you need to see the bigger picture."

The teen's light blue eyes narrowed in on Padme not sure what she was getting at. "What do you mean?"

"Think about the more positive aspects of the fight today. It seems to me that your other classmates are willingly listening to ideas without causing a dispute. Don't let one rotten person among many kind souls cloud your mind of this world. I for one am enjoying myself teaching government and economics to these students."

Padme was not wrong. Ahsoka had had no other problems with anyone other than Bakugou. Todoroki seemed like a weird kid staring at her from a distance when he didn't think she was looking. But then again he did that to everyone. Mineta also seemed to stare a lot just in a not so subtle or kind manner, but she could deal with that another time.

Still, having negative views towards Bakugou was not going to change. But just for her friend's sake, Tano would act like she learned something.

"You make a valid point Padme." Ahsoka said smiling in hope of ending the conversation quicker.

Running up from behind, Dogma yelled for the jedi master before almost giving a salute. He had to remember he was "a teacher" not a soldier.

"How are you Dogma?" Kenobi asked.

"Tired and irritated to be honest." he said.

"Don't be ashamed to admit that. I am too and I wasn't the one fighting." the general said back. "Who is injured?"

"We were all banged up while in there, but Fives, Rex, Aizawa, that teacher Thirteen, and the student Izuku Midoriya were the major casualties. All of them will seemingly make a full recovery soon except maybe Rex."

"What happened to him?" Obi-Wan said scratching his chin out of habit.

"His ribs were cracked for sure but his body as a whole was beaten down terribly. We will know the full extent later." Dogma answered.

"I know Rex is tough as metal, but we should still hope for the best." Obi-Wan said looking down at the ground reflecting on everything that was debriefed.

(X)

"Come on honey, wake up." Midnight whispered.

The woman watched the armored man breathe slowly in rhythm. Dirt and blood still covered Rex as he tried to sleep his troubles away.

Midnight rubbed her hand over his helmet. She was surprised the paramedic hadn't taken it off before she left. Maybe she had forgotten in the moment.

"Midnight?" the captain said in a gargle. "Where am I?"

"Your in an ambulance being taken to a hospital. Any other dumb questions silly?"

It all came flooding back to Rex. The battle, the nomu, his disastrous attempt at saving Fives were as clear as air.

"Why are you here with me?" he said.

"You needed an escort, and I was glad to be it."

The captain gave out a sigh of exhaustion. "Thank you."

This surprised Midnight. "Hmmm. I thought you hated me."

"What!" Rex said in a voice more clear than before that moment. "Why would you think that?"

"Well for one you reject my advances." Midnight said.

"Okay that's a... ooooowwww!" Rex's sides were again feeling extremely soar. The anesthetics had worn off and he was now thriving in pain.

"Don't worry. Midnight is gonna take care of you." she said.

The woman then grabbed the proper needle left for her by the paramedic. Slowly, she stuck it into his exposed legs which were revealing tan skin.

"Feeling better?" Midnight asked.

Rex rolled his eyes under the helmet. "Yes. Thank you."

Midnight smiled from the comment while looking down at the troopers legs. "Pretty tan now are we. Would you like to show me anything else?"

"Like what?" Rex questioned slowly.

"Like that face you keep hiding from the public." she said rubbing her finger back and forth towards the bottom of the helmet."

"She really isn't letting up." Rex thought. Though Midnight was an annoyance to Rex anytime she was close by, he had to admit, she was aggressive. Aggressive in the way of "Let me see what I want to see or so help me God I will not stop."

"Sorry Midnight, but I have my reasons for remaining visually anonymous."

"Then who are you working for? CIA? MIC? The Men in Black?" She interrogated growing more annoyed by the second.

"Listen Nemuri, there are some things you just cannot understand. Leave me be please."

For the longest minute of Rex's life, Midnight stared blankly at him. Suddenly, her lips moved again forming a smile before bursting out in a laugh.

"It's truly amazing you think I will actually leave you alone. No sweety, I'll find out what your hiding not by ripping that helmet off your head right now, but by letting you show me your secret all on your own." she explained.

"Okay." Rex said with uncertainty on how to properly react to the threat.

Now that she made her point, Midnight found it best to lay her head on the captain's chest piece.

Surprisingly, Rex didn't object to this action. For one, the woman had stopped with her excessive talking and he wanted to keep it that way. Secondly, it felt quite nice. Her petite frame resting on him was memorizing in the clones eyes.

A few minutes later, the ambulance came to a stop at the front entrance of the emergency room. Midnight lifted her head up and leaned into the side of the trooper's helmet. "Rest up so we can go on that date." she whispered.

"I told you already, I don't date."

"Well good thing I know one way to pressure you." she said mischievously grinning.

A second later, the doors opened up and two paramedics slid Rex out. Behind them were several cameras taking photos of the heroes.

"Midnight!" a woman with a microphone shouted. "What brings you here to this hospital."

"Weeeelllll..." she said looking back towards the captain. "Pro hero Rex needed assistance on the way here. But I do have more to say."

The news reporter leaned the mic in closer eagerly awaiting for a newsworthy response.

"Even though he was badly injured from the attack, Rex asked me on a date which I gladly accepted."

Not one time in his life did the media ever notice him. In his world he was seen more as a tool, not a person. Earth on the other hand has given him a face to the public. He was pro hero Rex, teacher at UA and possibly Midnight's new boyfriend in the eyes of the people. Millions upon millions of people.

As the clone was rolled away, his stomach knotted up out of fear. Keeping a low profile was out of the picture now thanks to this oblivious attention seeking woman.

"Shit." he mumbled before falling back to sleep.

(X)

The school was on lockdown once the 1-A students arrived back. The hallways were quiet like never before. Sounds of shuffling feet were the only noises that were heard as the students walked in a cold silence.

The clones were ordered by Obi-Wan to assist the students back to the school. They were to protect then with their lives.

When all the kids had been placed in homeroom, the clones brainstormed their next move. Kix sent Echo and himself to the nurses office to patch up his marks, the rest stayed behind to guard 1-A.

It was the first time the students had been alone with the masked men. Even though they were on their side, the heroes were still... frightening.

At USJ, there was no compromise to take the beast down in a non-lethal fashion. It was shoot to kill just like that for them. This got the students wondering if this is how they operate all the time. How many had died by their hand?

Both parties sat in an awkward silence as the clock ticked closer to the end of the day where the parents could hug their babies again.

Needing to end the tension, Jesse stepped up to the podium.

"Listen guys. I'm sure you have all been affected by this engagement."

A few nodding heads indicated he was right.

"I just want you all to know we think you did well." Jesse continued.

"How so?" Ojiro asked raising his hand.

"You all held your own against a force far larger and more experienced than you. Hold your head up high knowing that much."

The statement made the class feel a little better. Thinking back to it, they really did do well against the criminals. Maybe they were being to hard on themselves.

"I know things like this can be scary, but we'll make sure nothing happens to you all." Jesse said. "Your safety is our number one priority."

As more minutes ticked by, the students started talking amongst themselves. Where they were, how they felt, and how many people they beat up were the topics.

"Hey Mr. Jesse." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah kid?"

"Why did you all choose to do this if you don't have quirks?" she asked.

Wasn't really uncommon for the frog girl to ask a deep question. It is a massive trait of who she was as a person.

Tup spoke before anyone could say anything stupid. "We did this because we feel obligated. It's not a beautiful life but we have the opportunity to make this world slightly better."

Under his helmet. Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "Good answer rookie."

(X)

Tomura drank another shot hoping to ease the pain. It still hurt but the "doctor" was working as fast as he could.

Back at USJ, he was extremely lucky to be able to grab his hand before being pulled through the portal back to the base. Only after did his hand start bleeding to no end.

Putting in the final stitch, the three foot tall lizard man wiped the sweat from his wet forehead. "All done sir, how does it feel?"

Tomura looked up, with anger in his eyes. "Just peachy."

"Gooooooood." the lizard hissed in a nervous panic gathering his tools and throwing them in a suitcase. "I should be on my way now-"

Shigaraki had put his hand on top of the lizard man"s head. His dry crusted tips rubbed the smooth skin back and forth like a cat. "You failed me."

Almost crying, lizard man shouted in his defense, "What do you mean?! I built the robots exactly the way you asked! Do you have any idea how difficult it was to assemble all that?!"

Shigaraki ignored the ramblings instead deciding to watch the television. The news was currently interviewing All Might as he gave the camera his smile. That damn smile. The smile of a man who is happy controlling society almost single handedly.

"Why do you not like All Might doctor?"

The lizard was hesitant to answer as he feared for his life. He took a gulp. "All Might stands in the way of what us criminals like to do."

"Is that it doctor?" Shigaraki said.

Another gulp. "Yes."

This did not please Tomura. Without a second thought he activated his quirk and dusted the man.

What was left of the lizard could have been swept up with a pan and broom.

"It's a shame really. I wish he would have given me a correct answer. But no, it's another villain who only wants what's best for him. Do you remember why were doing this Kurogiri?"

At the moment, the villain was behind the bar cleaning a shot glass he had just used to wash away the day's failure. Without looking up he gave an answer. "Of course, were doing this for Earth. Heroes who work for governments hold citizens back. Licenses, restrictions, and laws for and against quirk usage are equivalent to a dog leash. Well guess what, this dog doesn't want to be told how to use his talents. Everyone has the right to use their quirk however they want and whenever they want."

Tomura sat back down. "That's why I find you to be a helpful ally."

As the two talked a certain tv joined the conversation.

"Hello Tomura." the calming voice said.

"Hello master." the villian sadly replied.

"I heard of your failure, and I just wanted to talk."

Tomura puffed out an exhausted and defeated sigh. The feeling of never being good enough crept into his mind more than ever before.

"I am fine with this." his master said

Shigaraki looked up somewhat confused. "But I failed you. I couldn't beat All Might."

"I know." All For One said. "But you had a lot of factors working against you. The new teachers and student were a log in the road. Sadly we couldn't take them into account sooner. Also,the fact you had such a large goal in mind didn't connect with your lack of experience."

Tomura stared down at his stitched hand. The operation to put it back together was agonizing. The more he looked the angrier he got. That girl was gonna pay one way or another for this.

"We will have other opportunities Tomura, don't you worry." All For One said.

"When?" Shigaraki eagerly asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know when. But I do know one thing. To win a war you have to know your enemy." he said. "A week from now, UA will host their annual sports festival for the first years. I recommend watching it my student."

His master was a genius. If Tomura had to beat the students to get to All Might, he needed to be ten steps ahead of them in a fight. So what could be better than a televised playbook.

"Good luck to the both of you." All For One said before leaving.

(X)

Grievous and Ventress were rarely seen in the same room together. Not only were they rival leaders in the CIS, their personal goals were polar opposites. General Grievous saw the war as a way to gain power and trinkets. Anyone that stood in the way of those goals were to be destroyed. Meanwhile, Ventress saw the war as a way to please her master. If she fought bravely and succeeded in her tasks, they both could overthrow Sidious enabling them to rule the galaxy for themselves.

Today was different. Dooku explicitly told the pair to meet him personally at his palace.

The two entered unaware of the circumstances. The Count stood behind his desk staring out the window detailing the view through his eyes.

"I have an eccentric mission for you both." the Sith Lord walked toward his desk and pressed a button revealing a map of the black hole that the jedi were sucked into.

"What is the meaning of this master?" Asajj asked.

"You both know that I had a small group of jedi sucked through that black hole. I thought it would be the last I heard from them until I started to receive visions. Visions of Skywalker still alive. And trust me, my visions don't deceive."

Grievous let out a cough before speaking. "Impossible. How can a man survive that."

"I don't know General. I don't know. But we will find out." Dooku stated. "I can feel his life force still intact. He is surely breathing but I'm just not sure where."

"Let me guess, we are to find him." Ventress interrupted.

"Precisely my Assassin." the sith said. "I have a guess that the crew had entered lightspeed before going through. He must have exited in a different part of space. Ventress, I need you to go through and find him."

The young woman's eyes boiled with anger. "That is suicide! Even if I were to live, how would I be able to get back?!"

"Save it!" Dooku barked in a harsh tone. "I'm not sending you in naked. Before being captured by the Republic, Lok Durd had been developing a weapon capable of instant transmission. I had many men secretly work on the project for a while now."

"Does it work my lord?" Grievous asked.

"Yes." Dooku said. "The tests have been met with great success. There is only one problem. The project can only work for set points meaning there is only two places possible to travel to and from. Ventress I need you to set up the second point with the help of droids I will be sending along through."

Ventress was not ready for this. Her master was willing to send her careening into a black hole to kill Skywalker. Then again, completing a mission of this scale would surely have her master thinking more positive of how far she's come. "I understand my master."

The Count nodded his head then faced Grievous. "As for you General, your fleet will set up the teleporter outside of the black holes gravitational pull."

"Why there? Wouldn't it be smarter to have my point somewhere deep in Separatist territory where the Republic cannot get to it?" the cyborg asked.

"It needs to be there so it can keep a direct connection to its partner. It may not work at farther distances like your suggesting. And that's a risk I'm not willing to take."

This sentence calmed Asajj somewhat knowing that her master wasn't letting her die with zero hope of survival.

"Do you both understand your mission?" the Count asked.

"Yes my lord." The two said in unison.

"Good. Your both dismissed. We have much work to do."


	10. Chapter Ten: Chasing the Wanted

"**RING!**" the bell sounded.

"Alright everyone. I've been given word that you're not going to be here at school for the rest of the week." Dogma said standing at the doorway to the classroom. "Just remember to stay safe, study, and don't go out looking for trouble. These criminals that got away will be brought to justice."

Still needing to change out of their hero costume's the students all headed to the locker rooms. After more conversation about the day and Ahsoka swiping her lightsabers when a soul wasn't watching, everyone walked through the halls towards the exits.

As Tano strolled through peacefully thinking to her herself, All Might rounded the corner and stood in front of her.

"Ah, Tano! Just the girl I was looking for. Would you mind if we had a little talk?"

"That would be perfectly fine." she responded.

"I'm sure you are aware that young Midoriya is resting in the nurse's office." All Might said.

"Yeah." Ahsoka acknowledged. "I pray he'll be all right."

"Don't worry about that. Recovery Girl has healed the boy up. Though, wanted to talk to you about him."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me skip to the point." All Might said. "I want you to help train him. The boy is full of potential to do great things. He just needs guidance. And who else is better than someone his own age."

"What would I be able to do? Everytime he uses that quirk, his body breaks."

"That's it." All Might pointed. "I and many other teachers know that his body is to weak to handle that much power. I want you to assist in harnessing the quirk."

Ahsoka looked at All Might as if he was crazy. "I'm not sure how I'm going to do that."

All Might wasn't done yet. "I don't mean in a physical way help him with the quirk, but mentally. He could honestly use a friend that is as smart, confident, and with such great power."

There was a long pause coming from Ahsoka as she pondered the idea of helping Midoriya. The few days Tano had known him, she could tell he lacked self confidence, especially around Bakugou.

"I mean... I guess I could start by being more friendly to him."

"Great!" All Might said gleefully.

"But why are you doing this for Midoriya?" Ahsoka asked.

Without skipping a beat, All Might answered with a bit of a white lie. "Midoriya shows great potential. I know I'm not supposed to play favorites, but I want him to have a fair chance against everyone else's quirks. Learning to control his punches can help him not lag behind the rest of the class."

Ahsoka thought about her decision some more. Aiding Midoriya would take precious time from homework and possibly helping her master fix the ship. But it could also be significant for her on the way to become a jedi knight.

"Okay. He, and many others in the class gave me their phone numbers. I'll call him tonight."

"Thank you Ahsoka! And good luck with your studies tonight!" All Might said. "Now I can fix my other issue."

"What might that be?" she asked.

"I've got a task for your masters."

(X)

Anakin's mood was somewhere between impressed and annoyed. Currently, he was sitting at a desk beside Power Loader, grading quizzes. On the other side of the room, Mei Hatsume torched a piece of metal into god knows what as R2 stood by ready to hand her more tools. Unlike the rest of the class who walked out the door as soon as the bell rang, Mei decided to work on.

"Does she do this all the time?" Skywalker asked his neighbor without looking up.

"Yup." Higari said. "Before you came, she was and still is staying for hours after school."

The noise didn't drive Anakin nuts as bad as it could have. Years of jedi meditation had taught him how to block out distractions well. But, he still didn't particularly care for it. "Go home Mei!" he wanted to say. "I'm sure you have homework for other classes."

Then again, he had to tip his hat to her. The amount of dedication to build over a few dozen support items in just the first couple weeks of school could make any teacher and parent proud.

"How does it go?" a way to familiar voice said.

Turning to the doorway, both teachers noticed Obi-Wan leaning against the doorway stroking his beard.

"Ah! I'm glad you came to visit me." Anakin smiled.

Kenobi scooted out of the doorframe. "Actually, meeting you at the apartment was my plan, but someone needed your attention."

Peaking his head around the corner, All Might showed off his usual teethy grin. "Hello teachers! Anakin, we need to have a quick private chat."

Skywalker looked over to Higari.

"Hey man, take your time. I don't mind." he said.

Anakin had gotten up from his seat when Mei noticed.

"Come on! Your leaving already?! I still want you to show me how your hand components work!" she wined.

"Don't worry Mei. I'll be back." the jedi knight assured.

The two teachers strolled down the hall behind All Might until they were out of earshot range of anyone.

"Is there a problem?" Anakin asked.

"In a way, yes." All Might replied.

"Were all ears." Kenobi said.

The hero reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out two sheets of paper and handed one to each jedi. "After some convincing from my fellow hero Endeavor, one of the captured henchmen told the truth and nothing but the truth."

Reading the papers, the pair saw the address to a nightclub in the city with the name "Sake! Sake!"

"Let me guess. This club might have been a meeting ground for the recruits?" Obi-Wan guessed.

The hero laughed. "Don't you catch on quick. But yes, this is where some of the henchmen met their employer. The poilce need both of you to infiltrate the nightclub without being noticed and find intel on the two main men we are looking for. Maybe use that force ability of yours."

Anakin's eyes widened in anticipation for the question he was about to ask. "When do you want us to do this?"

"Tonight actually!"

This felt like a swift punch to the stomach. For the last two days, Padme and him were planning a friendly stroll on the beach. Now it was going to have to wait another day. Another day of work getting in the way of spending time with the love of his life.

"We will be happy to help." Kenobi said unaware of Anakin's distaste for the mission.

After saying goodbye, All Might walked somewhat quickly away coughing.

"Anakin, I'm sure you were missing the fight correct? Well now you have one." his master joked.

Skywalker rolled his eyes at the dumb comment. It was going to be a long night.

(X)

Skywalker was right, it was a long night. The attack at USJ then having to grade papers for class was an insult on its own. He would rather be concerned for his padawan, not quizzes.

Walking up to the nightclub, the jedi wore very unusual clothing for themselves.

Instead of the standard robes that would cover their identity when walking around in public, the new strategy was to blend in with the people.

Anakin wore a purple collared shirt with the three top buttons undone. Wearing blue jeans and a silver watch from All Might that barely fit, he looked more like a frat boy than a war general.

Obi-Wan had a more tropical look to him. A blue hawaiian button down shirt decorated with yellow flowers covered it. His khaki pants and black shades matched well with his older age.

"The plan is the same as usual my apprentice." Kenobi said.

"What? Quietly listen in on conversations without being noticed." Anakin said with somewhat of an attitude.

"First of all, yes. Second of all, where did all this sass crawl out from?" Kenobi said frowning his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry master. It's just that I would rather be doing things that could help us get home."

Obi-Wan laid his hand on the man's shoulder. "I understand what your feeling. Really, our whole group can, but All Might and Naomasa have already given us exorbitant amounts of help. Now we need to return the favor. It's only fair."

The jedi made their way to the doors where the yen entrance fee was paid. Immediately upon walking in, they were met with flashing lights, colorful drinks, and shitty trap music. To be honest, it reminded them both of the places in the Coruscant Underworld.

"Start at the bar?" Anakin asked.

"Of course." Obi-Wan said casually going through the cycles of the mission he's completed dozens of times before.

The two found stools and sat upon them.

"Hey guys! What will it be?!" the lady behind the counter asked in a loud voice trying to drain out other noises.

The disguises were working. At least for now.

The jedi then ordered some random beer they saw on the wall menu. Taking sips, Obi-Wan stuck his tongue out in discuss while Anakin seemed to rather enjoy the beverage.

Above the wall of whiskey, wine, and vodka behind the bar was a large television playing a soccer match.

"Let's watch the game." Kenobi said.

"Sure." Anakin replied in his "I understand the plan voice."

Instead of focusing on the two teams playing, the jedi honed in on the conversations floating about trying to find juicy information.

Even though they were seemingly calm and collective sitting on their stools, the mental force they were using would have been excruciating for most.

The voices became clearer as they searched.

"Hey lady, can I buy you a drink?"

"The boss is making me work an extra two hours tommorow..."

"Kamui Woods has always been kind of cute to me..."

"C'mon dude, let's play some pool!"

"Honestly starting to hate the girl I'm going out with..."

"You think there are aliens living among us?"

"My friend got arrested at the USJ today."

Anakin tapped on his masters thigh. "Guy in the far corner table."

Taking a quick glance Obi-Wan saw a massive spiky mohawk on a man with the body of a toothpick. Sitting across from him was a purple haired guy wearing a black leather coat with no shirt underneath.

"Listen in some more before we make our move." Kenobi instructed.

"You talking about Reo?" purple haired guy said. "That sucks. Always liked playing cards with him. He had a horrible tell."

The two took a swig of their whiskey before continuing the conversation.

"I warned him that what he was doing was reckless. All Might is far more powerful than the next top five heroes combined. You could say I had time to mourn before he ate shit." mohawk explained.

"Whose grand idea was this to start?" purple haired ask curiously.

"That's not important." mohawk guy said clearly annoyed. "But I said no to the offer unlike Reo. Now he's probably facing five to ten."

Kenobi looked over at his apprentice. "Alright let's book them"

The two got up and made their way to the corner table with intent on handcuffing the pair.

"Excuse me gentlemen." Obi-Wan said removing his shades.

Mohawk gave the older man a look of confusion. "What do you want buddy?"

"Let's skip to the point BUDDY." Anakin spoke up. "We heard what you said and now were ready to take you in."

Kenobi shook his head. "He always goes with confrontation."

"What... How!" purple haired guy said. He could have sworn the two were on the other side of the room the whole time. How could they here their conversation with how loud it was. It must have been their quirk.

"You work for the police or something!" Mohawk said angrily.

"With. Now it would be appreciated to move your hands behind your back so I can slap the cuffs on." Obi-Wan said.

"Okay." mohawk guy said giving off a suspicious grin.

When Kenobi took a step forward, the unthinkable happened. The front two spikes on mohawk guys head shot out directly toward Obi-Wan. Luckily, the jedi master dodged it in just the knick of time. Although he wasn't hurt, the fight had only just begun.

Purple hair man squeezed the opportunity to escape and flipped the table into the air toward Anakin. Unlike Obi-Wan, the jedi knight had more time to react allowing him to whip out his lightsaber and slice the table in half.

By now, the people clubbing were panic-stricken and screaming while running towards the closest exits. In the chaos, mohawk guy's two missing hair arrows grew back allowing him to fire off more rounds before sprinting off. This time, the master was scraped by one on his waist. Just like a knife, the hair had cut his skin letting a small amount of blood to leak.

"I'll get him master! You take down the other slimeball." Anakin shouted running in the direction the criminal had disappeared.

Turning toward purple hair, Obi-Wan noticed he stood in a defensive fighting stance. He didn't want to kill the idiot so Obi-Wan threw a right hook only to have his fist slam into a green transparent wall. The villain had crossed his arms like an X which created a rectangular barrier in front of his body to appear.

Kenobi decided to ignite his lightsaber and swing at the wall. When he made contact. The barrier held up but was cracked where the lightsaber hit. Obi-Wan did the same move and another crack formed.

"You're more tedious than you are tough." the jedi master commented with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Mohawk guy was now outside the club running as quickly as his little skinny legs could. Every ten seconds or so he turned around expecting the jedi to be right behind him, but he didn't see him. Must have lost him in the crowd.

Reaching his car, the villain opened the door and started the engine. Right then, an inflamed jedi sprinted at his vehicle with the intensity of a cheetah.

Luckily for the villain, he put the pedal to the medal just in time leaving the hero with a stream of dust.

After a couple coughs, Anakin searched for other options of the illegal sort to catch him with. BINGO! In one of the parking spots a red motorcycle shined under a street lamp. "Thank the force!"

Hopping onto the bike, the jedi concentrated his energy into starting it. Since the bike wasn't his, Anakin could only hope he could ignite the engine by using the force to turn the keyhole. A second later the motorcycle rumbled and roared. Smiling like a kid in a candy store, Skywalker zipped out the parking lot and down the street. The villain though, had a favorable twenty second head start.

Back at the club, Obi-Wan had finally broken the shield wall after eighteen strikes with his lightsaber. Now with nothing but air between the two Obi-Wan forced pushed the villain firmly into the wall knocking him off his feet.

"Your lucky I went easy on you. It could have been a lot worse." the master said holding the villain still.

Purple hair tried moving his arms and legs to no avail. It scared him to know this hero could beat him with such little effort applied. But that power. That power tingled around his body like it was alive. Of course now he knew that this was one of the heroes who defeated Kamui Woods in that "test" a week or so back. But WHO was he?

"You'll have to excuse me sir." Obi-Wan said with a gentle voice. "But I have a phone call to make." With that said, Kenobi walked up to the villian and socked him in the face knocking him out.

Happy with how things went, he smiled before taking out his hologram communicator and calling his apprentice.

Skywalker picked up a few seconds later looking as if he was riding a vehicle of sorts.

"Anakin, I have captured the other villain, where are you?"

"Typical high speed chase. Take your guy to the station and I'll meet you there."

"Excuse me what!? Anakin tell me your location so I can help you!"

"I don't even know master. All I know is that I'm gaining on this man and he can't stop me."

Kenobi shook his head at his apprentice's aggressive tactics. He needed to stop or one day he might bite off more than he could chew.

"If you can, try to contact Naomasa. He'll know what to do." Anakin said. "Skywalker out."

Dragging the knocked out villain by the wrists, Obi-Wan mumbled to himself. "I'm not happy about your untimely death master Jinn but it sure did save you a lot of stress."

(X)

Anakin had finally caught up to the villian. His plan, jump on the car of course. Though that was easier said than done.

Mohawk was surfing left and right giving the jedi zero windows to take a leap. On top of that, the skinny man whipped out a revolver and began firing on Skywalker with wild shots.

Speeding down the bustling city streets, people were barely dodging the two who were destroying every known safety law as they zoomed through red lights and stop signs. The bullets being fired from mohawk's gun came close to hitting bystanders as some of his shots weren't even in the same timezone as Anakin.

Skywalker decided to unsheathe his lightsaber in an attempt to disintegrate any of the lead bullets that touched the sword, and so he did.

"DAMMIT!" the villain yelled realizing he had just run out of ammo. "I'm in deep shit" There was nothing he could do except speed and pray. Sadly for him, the prayer didn't do anything.

Taking a leap of faith, Anakin used the force to jump through the sky directly into a traffic light. Looking over his shoulder, Mohawk Man let out a delighted sigh thinking he had lucked out. There was no way that hero was going to be able to recover from a blow like that and be able to catch him.

Anakin on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing. Everything was going according to plan. The jedi grabbed the horizontal pole and used his momentum to fling himself even higher into the air. Like a hawk diving for its pray, the knight landed on the car's roof shaking it slightly. Reigniting his lightsaber, Anakin cut a circular hole and readied himself to grab the runaway.

Immediately after the hole was cut, three pieces of hair shot out which would have hit the jedi if not for his quick reflexes.

While the jedi tried to find an opening to subdue the villain, horror caught the corner of his eye. They were running out of street, fast. The intersection formed a T and the building in the middle of it was a restaurant with live music performing on the patio.

Despite the situation, Anakin repeated to himself, "Stay calm. You can save everyone."

Using the force, Skywalker pulled the criminal up slashing his hair in the process removing the quirk ability. Now that the car had no driver, it wobbled at high speeds drifting left and right. Realizing time is of the essence, the jedi force pushed the villain off the car roof slamming him into a mailbox.

Jumping off the car himself, he landed on his feet and immediately used the force to pull the car back. But it was to little to late.

The car was moving too fast. It crossed the intersection closing in on the restaurant porch as customers leaped or fell from their tables in a panic. Anakin knew he had to keep trying as he counted the feet the car was away from impact. "Thirty feet, twenty feet, ten feet..."

**"FWOOOOOOOSH"**

"What the...?!" Anakin shouted.

A fiery fist smashed the front right tire of the vehicle sending it flying through the air in a deadly barrel roll. The windows and doors caved in on themselves when the car hit the ground. If anyone was inside, they would have easily been killed.

After the car rolled to a stop, the crowd that had gathered around clapped and cheered the savior.

The "savior" wore a mostly blue custome, a black belt held together by a yellow buckle, red hair, and looked to wear laced up basketball shoes. Though that was easily overlooked by Anakin as he was shocked by the fact he was on fire throughout his body. "Must be Endeavor."

The jedi had seen a few videos which included him. Sure he wasn't unaware of the man, but seeing him in person was still insane.

Finding the villian who was still dazed from the force push, Anakin slapped the handcuffs Naomasa had given him onto the man.

"Wha... what happened?" the villain mumbled in confusion.

"You are under arrest. And don't even think about using your quirk because I'll aim a little lower than before." Anakin said.

"Fiiiiiiiine." he replied clearly annoyed.

A pair of police cruisers had shown up and started securing a perimeter. Happy with how the night was working out, Anakin decided to greet and thank the fiery giant for coming in clutch. Handing the villain to one of the officers after warning him about the his quirk, Skywalker approached the hero who was already gazing at him.

"Hello Endeavour. I am the pro hero named Anakin."

Realizing he hadn't said his name to anyone besides student and staff, a funny thought came into his head. "Smooth move Ani, doing well staying under the radar."

Meanwhile, Endeavour looked unimpressed by the introduction. A grouchy face stuck out as he wrinkled his nose at the jedi in disgust. "So your one of the men who made a mess downtown that day?"

"Endeavour it was simply an-"

"Exercise set up by All Might. I also watch the news." he said back with attitude.

Anakin took a deep breath. "Okay. That is fine that you don't necessarily see eye to eye with me, but I did want to thank you for stopping that car."

Skywalker was quick to realize Endeavour was not a people person. He had heard a couple of stories about how he treated his fans and admirers with little respect. But there was no way he could find a compliment insulting.

"Did you not think I could stop it?!" the number two hero yelled angrily.

"What?! No! I'm just thanking you for-"

"I don't need a thanks from you boy. I've seen ten times more action than you ever have your whole life. To me this is a daily occurrence. The fact you feel an obligation to thank me on a minimal task is an insult."

The jedi tried to hold back his anger as he stood frozen with frustration. Endeavor thought he knew everything about him, he thought that the young adult was nothing more than a common hero who was having his fifteen minutes of fame. Well, that man couldn't have been more wrong. But Anakin needed to be a big man here and try to mend the awkward exchange.

"Okay, I feel like I may have come off badly to you Mr. Endeavour, but I don't mean it." Anakin said. A crowd had now gathered around the pair but kept their distance snapping pictures with every flash. "I'm a simple hero from America who was sent here by All Might."

Endeavor snorted at the sentence. "Great, an american. How does it feel not being a slave to corporations and government now that you're here in Japan?"

That was the last straw. Anger swirled within him.The jedi had bit his tongue for too long trying to be friendly towards the hero. But to call him a slave struck a cord with him that had been there since he was born. Now was the time to act a little uncivilized.

Endeavour noticed the hero gritted his teeth and didn't speak again allowing himself to walk off out of the circle of people.

"That's why you're only the number two hero!" Anakin yelled.

Endeavor stopped in his tracks, stunned by the fact someone had the guts to speak towards him in such a manner. "What did you just say boy?!" he questioned turning his head backwards.

"I may not be from around these parts, but I know an asshole when I see one!" Anakin cursed.

"ASSHOLE?!" YOU DARE CALL ME THAT?!" Endeavor roared.

The crowd was roaring in a fearful excitement. No one had ever stood up to the hero's flat out rude attitude before. Now this young american no name was challenging the living legend.

"Maybe if you acted more like All Might you would have a larger fan base and better people skills!" Anakin said continuing his verbal onslaught of insults.

"You have a lot of nerves Anakin!" Endeavour yelled. He was furious. So furious that some of his flames on his body had turned blue. Smoke rose up from the ground as the asphalt melted under his feet. With rage in his eyes, the hero started walking menacingly towards the jedi knight.

To everyone's surprise, Anakin immediately did the same. To others, he was walking straight into the jaws of death, to Anakin he simply wanting to even the odds for Endeavour's disrespect.

Nobody knows what would have happened. Most that night went home saying to their friends and coworkers that Endeavour would have tore Anakin a second mouth. The thing was that a fight didn't have the chance to occur.

Another poilce car arrived on scene. Exiting the vehicle, a certain lanky detective stepped out.

"Okay that's enough people!" Naomasa shouted at everyone still standing within the crime scene. A couple of moans and groans echoed from the crowd but in the end, they did scatter.

"Get over here Anakin!" the detective yelled pointing a finger at the passenger seat of one of the police cruisers.

Before complying, the jedi gave one last glaring look at Endeavour. Focusing onto his eyes, not a hint of kindness emulated. How was this man one of the good guys? The jedi jumped into the car the same as Naomasa. "Why did you have to do that?!"

"I'm sorry detective. Something in me just snapped right there." Anakin reluctantly said only now starting to calm down.

Naomasa still scolded Anakin. "I'm not a big fan of Endeavour either, but not once have I ever tried to fight him.

Disappointed in himself, the jedi hung his head down toward the floor of the car. Anakin didn't feel like angering the driver further, so he didn't know whether he was being taken to the apartment or someplace else.

Detective Naomasa was still furious at the young jedi, but he could see where he was coming from. Endeavor had never been a kind soul to anyone except himself. The only reason he was liked by the public in the first place was because of how powerful he was. The world NEEDED him. Especially in times like now.

"Alright, I'm going to take you home. I am very disappointed you almost got laid out by Endeavour, but you did complete your mission. Thank you." Naomasa said in a neutral tone.

Anakin gave flash of a smirk. It comforted him knowing that the detective acknowledged Obi-Wan and his success. Though it was only for a second as the thought of the flame hero came back.

"Slave!" he heard Endeavour repeat. "Slave! Slave! Slave! That's all you'll ever be to anyone."

"Anakin." the voice inside his head whispered. "Control yourself."

(X)

There it was. If Dooku was correct, a whole different universe was right a universe laid behind a black hole the CIS could terrorize.

Ventress stared out the window of Grievous's flagship. Her mission was going to be difficult. But knowing what Dooku might do to her if she refused to take part in it was more dangerous.

The General was sitting in his command chair staring at the assassins back. To him, Asajj was a beautiful woman. Although, killing clones and jedi meant more to him than she ever could. Plus, he knew she despised him, and to be honest, he didn't care. That didn't mean he couldn't see the fear he eyes off the windows reflection.

"Fear not assasin. You're travels will forward the Separatist into winning this war!" The General raised his robotic fist in triumph.

Asajj only rolled her eyes. "I am well aware general." she replied monotone per usual.

After a couple of calculations on a map, a droid walked up to Ventress. "Mistress, your ship has been loaded and readied."

Without a word she walked off toward the elevator leaving the ship's bridge. As she passed, General Grievous sat up. "Good luck assassin! Hopefully I'll see you in a few rotations."

"I don't need your support general. But it is noted." she said with a smile before the elevator door closed.

(X)

**Sorry this chapter took so long guys. I'll try to get the next one done sooner. I'm not depressed or not wanting to work on this, it's just that I have to focus on my classes and job. But have a happy October! Remember to comment, follow,**** and smash that like button or else I'll come to your house and abduct your family :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Why Are We Here?

She would have done anything to turn back on this mission. Now Ventress was staring into the black hole with only open space between it and her. The droids aboard went about their business without fear. Unlike them, she was self aware of the possibilities that could happen. Being sucked in could kill them all and the droids wouldn't care less. They had no aspirations or dreams to have. This made Asajj feel even more alone inside the ship.

"Incoming transmission from the The Count." the co-pilot called from his seat

"Turn it on." Ventress ordered.

With the tap of a button, Dooku appeared in his usual robed attire.

"Yes my master?" Asajj asked.

"Before you travel through, I wanted you to repeat your orders to me one more time." Dooku responded.

"All I need to do is guard the droids as they work on the teleporter." Ventress said.

"Precisely." Dooku said. "No more, no less." And with that, The Count disconnected making his presence short and sweet.

Now the important call came in. General Grievous appeared in another coughing fit. He then asked if the assassin was ready.

"Yes General. Open the hanger door now."

Slowly, the hangar door opened, showing the black hole. The sheathipede-class transport shuttle was specially equipped with a hyper-drive for the mission. Alongside Asajj was the six B-1 engineer droids who were hard at work with the teleporter.

The shuttle exited the flagship causing the apprentice heart to start racing. "Calm yourself. The jump through will be fine." In that moment, Asajj was scared stiff with a sense of dread. This was either going to be one of the craziest experiences of her young life, or she wasn't going to have one at all.

"Hyperdrive is activating." the droid co-pilot said. "Prepare for the jump."

"May the dark side of the force be with me." Asajj whispered.

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The ship zoomed straight into the hole and the crew was immediately met with a blinding light. An ear destroying noise rang through the ship as the instruments flashed blood red. Ventress held her ears as the noise kept persisting. She felt as if the drums inside her ears had exploded and were now bleeding.

As her life flashed before her eyes the white light only seemed to grow brighter. Dooku had lied! This was a metal deathtrap and she was the rodent to test it. Oh how she became enraged at him in her last seconds.

Ventress continued cursing Dooku out when something amazing happened. Everything stopped. The noise, the white light, the ships warnings all ceased at once. For a while, it felt as if time and space no longer existed. Even the ships droids were hypnotized into stunned silence. They were quite literally no where as the outside of the ship showed no stars or planets shining.

Ventress calmed herself as she stared into the abyss. The ship didn't seem to be moving, but in a place like this anything was possible. Watching the blackness of nothing was a scary yet somewhat pleasing way to keep Asajj from screaming in scared agony.

Suddenly, a white light appeared. It was small at first, only being a spec before growing to the size of a ball. Confused, Ventress stared at it intently trying to see if it was far away or really small. As she studied, it the light became brighter while increasing in size moderately quick.

"Droid! What is that!" Asajj hissed at her co-pilot.

"Mistress, I don't even know where we are, I cannot answer that." it said.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" she shouted annoyed by the do nothing response.

By now, the light had grown to the size of a movie theater screen and was now starting to make a light buzzing noise. Ventress and her team attempted to start the ship back up with no avail. It was up to the will of the white light if they were to live or not.

When the light fully surrounded the ship, it seemed to swallow it up like someone eating food. Ventress closed her eyes for what she thought was the last time. "Damn!" she spouted.

A couple seconds passed. She wasn't dead. Or was she?

Another few seconds and the girl could still feel her heart beating rapidly.

"Mistress, controls are back online." the co-pilot said out of the blue.

Opening her eyes, the lights were back on with nothing out of place. Ventress sigh happily realizing she wasn't going to end up dead... yet.

Looking through the cockpit window, the assassin noticed many stars with one being exceptionally bright.

Steering the ship around to check their rear, everyone saw the two balls of rock which they assumed were planets.

The smaller one was a grey with craters covering the atmosphere.

"Must be a moon. Seems uninhabitable." a droid stated.

She then looked at the much larger celestial body. The green and blue, much like Naboo, proved that there was already plant life on the planet without even needing to be on the surface. That had to be where the enemy landed. But where?

"Normally we wouldn't be able to scan for a ship that size without a tracker" Ventress said chuckling while pulling a device out of her pocket. "Luckily we have other means." Turning it on, the device lit up showing a red dot to the ships location.

Before the commando droid came to pick up Padme and the jedi, it placed a tracking beacon on the ship just incase something were to go wrong and the crew was able to escape.

The red dot hovered above a massive island on the northern hemisphere of the planet. "They're you are." she said with evil joy. "We'll land the ship where I tracked them down to."

"Mistress, The Count gave us direct orders to not engage the jedi. You are supposed to guard us while we set up the teleporter." one of the droids said.

"Yes. My master did say to not fight them, but not anything about putting the teleporter near the crash sight. When the Separatist fleet gets here, I want them to be right over their heads to be eliminated fast."

"Roger Roger." the droid said reluctantly back.

As they followed the beacon, the smile on the Sith's face widened. Sure her master had put her through hell and back, but it would all be worth it. Soon their plan would be in full effect.

(X)

**"RING RING" **

"Hey Izuku sweety, I think your phone is going off." Inko Midoriya yelled from the kitchen.

Waking up with drool coming out of his mouth, Midoriya scratched his eyes before coming to his senses. "Oh, thanks mom!"

On the dresser his phone kept ringing with a familiar name on it that read Ahsoka Tano.

"Ahsoka is calling me!" he thought. A girl wanted to talk to him? Why?

Taking a deep breathe, Midoriya picked up the phone and said hello.

"Izuku. Hi it's me Ahsoka, how are you?"

"Oh just fine. I w-was just napping." he said nervously.

"My bad" Tano replied. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"No problem. I was about to eat dinner soon anyway. Midoriya said easing into the conversation. "By the way, why did you call?"

"Well, I know yesterday was crazy with everything that happened, but I was wondering if you wanted to train with me for the sports festival tommorow morning." Ahsoka said.

Izuku's head spun around in shock. She wanted to train with the kid that couldn't even control his quirk. Yeah that was going to end up well.

"Are you sure you want to train with me? I've seen what you can do and to be honest, I don't think I can keep up." he said.

Tano could be heard giggling over the phone, "Don't be so foolish and think that. Come on and catch me at the beach around noon tomorrow."

The girl was really trying to convince him. It would be rude to say no to her.

"Alright, I'll meet you at twelve tommorow." Midoriya finally said.

"Great! I can't wait." she said. "Goodbye."

The phone disconnected letting Midoriya fall on his bed and think. "Why would she want to train with me? Does she like me? No way! What should I wear? How hot will it be tomm-"

"Izuku! Dinner is ready! I made your favorite, Katsudon!" his mom yelled stopping the train of thought inside his head.

"Oh really?!" the boy said excitedly. "I'm coming!"

**Twenty minutes later...**

The two of them felt so full from the delicious meal. Mrs. Midoriya sure knew how to cook. As they sat drinking there tea, the news on the TV started.

"Welcome everyone to the nightly news. Tonight's top story on everyone's mind, the attack at the USJ." the lady said.

This caught both the Midoriya's attention as they watched intently.

"We now have footage of the events that unfolded inside. Warning, what you are about to see is extremely graphic."

After the warning, security cam footage from the middle of the arena showed the main fight with the nomu. Rex stabbing the creature only to be thrown off and slammed several times into the ground, Midoriya punching the creature, and Ahsoka killing it were among the highlights of the video shown.

"The UA students may have defeated their opponents, but some were injured terribly in the process. One boy by the name Izuku Midoriya had his legs broken when-" the TV was turned off.

Looking toward his mom, her hand gripped the remote as she cried tears into her arm. "I'm sorry honey, but I couldn't watch it. It's to much for me."

Midoriya felt really awkward about the whole situation. He was glad his mom cared but watching her cry over his well being felt wrong to watch. "Mom I'm alive and well."

"I know dear." she said sobbing a little less now. "But what if you weren't okay? I don't think I could live with myself then."

"Mom don't say that!" Izuku said.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." Inko replied. "I still worry for your well being. Your still my baby." she said wiping away the last of her tears. "It's hard Izuku. I want you to fulfill your dreams but at what cost. Your limbs?"

Midoriya let out a sad sigh. "I understand where you're coming from. But I have to do this." Deku wanted to be a hero, but also he had to. If he couldn't who would replace All Might? The new decade needed a Symbol of Peace to replace Toshinori.

The two sat quietly for a minute before Inko picked up the dishes and started washing them. But Midoriya didn't want to leave it at that.

"Mom. I promise you won't ever have to worry again. I'll become so strong you won't have to."

Inko looked over her shoulder with a blank stare. "Thank you Izuku." It wasn't the proper response the boy wanted, but it was better than having her cry again.

(X)

The old grandfather clock in the kitchen informed Ahsoka it was two in the morning, far passed the time she should have gone to sleep. She needed to stop staring out of the large window next to the dining table.

The view of the city was something off of a postcard. Almost hard to believe superpowered villians causing chaos. The building lights and moonlit sky was comforting. But it still wasn't enough.

War would still wage back home even if she was gone. Tano had to be part of it. Being a jedi was her dream, now it was back on hold again.

"Commander?"

Ahsoka turned around to find Jesse with the pantry half open. She was so caught up in thought she didn't hear him walk through the door. "What are you still doing up?" he asked.

"Could say the same for you." she replied.

Jesse looked at her with embarrassment. "I might be a little too addicted to coffee. We ran out of it on our side."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Go ahead and get some."

Jesse, happy to hear the response, grabbed a bag from the pantry. "So commander, is there a reason you're still awake?"

"Well... nothing."

"Oh come on. Obviously something is bothering you. Is it that boy Bakugo? I've heard you had issues with him."

To be fair, the clone was partially correct. The explosive student was a cause in some of her stress, but she could handle that just by ignoring him for the most part.

"No Jesse." Tano said with a serious tone. We need to get home now, and you know why."

The sentence was a tough one for a clone like Jesse, who used most of his time telling jokes and learning how to be more of a smartass to his brothers. This question hit hard, maybe because he knew the truthful response to the statement.

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Kid... I want to go home also, but it isn't that easy. Now I'm only telling you this because I think you can handle some reality. I don't know how were going to get back."

A knot in Ahsoka's stomach started to form. The truth needed to be said out loud. There may not still be a path home to fly on. A couple tears ran down her cheek as reality settled in. Before the padawan noticed, she had grabbed Jesse and pulled her self into his chest crying. It only helped a little.

The Order had twisted and shoved the ideology that a jedi may never give into their feelings no matter what. But Ahsoka had finally broken, she needed to feel again.

"Jesse?"

The clone awkwardly looked down at the crying teen still gripping him. It was hard to believe this mess of a person led him into dozens of battles. "Yes." he said.

Ahsoka looked up at him with her watery blue eyes. They glistened in the moonlight resembling a sad puppy who just fell off the couch. "Why are we here? Out of all the things that could of happened to us, why did we end up on this planet?"

Jesse didn't have an answer. It was late at night and he already felt bad enough that he told Ahsoka his thoughts on their situation. But the clone needed to make one up quickly.

"We are here because we got sucked through a black hole. Maybe this is our challenge that the force has given us."

Ahsoka knew that he was trying to cheer her up. He didn't believe what he was saying either. But for now, that was the only thing that could be said.

"Why don't you go to bed now. You'll feel much more energized and happy in the morning." Jesse said.

"Okay." Ahsoka said letting go of him and tiptoeing to her room. She still felt miserable, but now was not the time to cry. "Stay strong Ahsoka. We always find a way."

(X)

**Ding Dong**

"Izuku baby get the door! I think your friend is here!"

"Thanks Mom!" he said while finding the key to unlock the top lock.

In the back of Midoriya's head, he wished she would turn around and leave. He didn't want her to know how awkward he was around girls.

"Calm down Izuku." his conscious spoke to him. "Your friend wants to run a mile or two with you. You did it with Iida last week, why can't you do it now?"

The teen opened the door and greeted Ahsoka. She wore red shorts and a blue shirt. "Are you ready to run toward the beach?" she asked.

"Yeah... of course!" Midoriya eventually spit out. But before they had the opportunity to start running, Inko appeared behind her son.

"Hi! You must be Izuku's friend Ahsoka Tano. He has told me lots about you. Welcome to our home. Now that I think about it, your the first girl that my son has brought ho-"

"Let's start our run Ahsoka!" Midoriya thankfully interrupted. "I'll come home in a few hours!"

"Okay you two stay safe!" she said as they walked off down the apartment stairs.

The jog to the beach was a quick one for the two. They both had a great amount of stamina from they're training.

Stepping onto the beach, the pair sat on the sand. It felt course, rough, and irritating to a degree, probably because they were both out of breath.

"So... what were you planning... we do?" Midoriya gasped as he took sips from his water bottle.

"Well... are you up for a challenge?"

"Of course I am Ahsoka!"

"Fantastic." she said getting up and walking toward the water. "Follow me."

Standing at the edge of the ocean, Tano removed her socks and shoes leaving them on shore. Midoriya still not sure what was happening did same. The soft muddy texture of the sand that had been getting repeatedly covered by the waves felt soft and warm under his feet.

"You see that over there?" Ahsoka asked pointing into the water.

Midoriya searched the horizon before seeing a solid object's head sticking a few inches out of the water. A refrigerator! Memories of last year flooded into his head. Just thinking about lifting tires, washing machines, and wooden tables made him take another sip of his water.

"There is a dumpster four hundred meters that way." she pointed over toward the seawall. "Let's push this fridge until we can at the least place it next to the dumpster. I'm sure the garbage men will take care of the rest."

"Alright!" Midoriya shouted stretching his arms out. Let's do this."

As the two students dived into the water, Izuku wondered how the refrigerator got here. At the same time, Ahsoka secretly cursed All Might for giving them a water training exercise on a chilly day.

The waves rocked them back and forth and at one point knocking Izuku off his feet.

"Come on." Ahsoka said extending her hand. "We started this now lets finish it!"

Midoriya smiled at her as she lifted him up. Tano really seemed to show good leadership capabilities. He made a mental note to write it in his journal later.

After a grueling eight minutes, The fridge was finally on land again. The exercise was far from over still.

"How you feeling?" Midoriya asked while moving the fridge over the soft sand.

"Wet and cold for the most part." Tano joked while wiping her forehead.

Unsure how else to strike up conversation while pushing, he asked the important question that had been on his mind. "So how do you know the teachers?"

Ahsoka looked at her classmate suspiciously wide eyed. "What do you mean?"

"The teachers with the white armor, I heard from Uraraka that you had previously knew them."

"Well... yes. Back at my old school in... Seattle." Ahsoka had almost forgotten her cover up city name. "They were heroes there too. Brave guys I'll tell you that."

Midoriya looked at her like she was from another planet. It was such an awkward way to answer a simple question. "Okay. That's interesting. I'm glad they were here to help us when we needed it most."

Ahsoka smiled. "I'll make sure to tell them you are."

Slowly but surely, the fridge inched closer to its destination. It continued to leak sea water from its holes making the push a bit lighter for their sore muscles.

"Push through Midoriya! Almost there!"

"Yeah!" the boy shouted. "Plus Ultra!"

Tano had heard that saying before several times. It seemed to resonate mostly from All Might during training but classmates would also shout it. She didn't know what it exactly meant, but she wasn't going to just ask Midoriya. He might become suspicious. Instead, she shouted alongside him. "Plus Ultra!"

The sun beamed down on them but they were pushing harder than before. Salty sweat ran down their backs but moral was high. Fifty yards... twenty yards... ten yards... finally! The only obstacle that separated them from finishing was the staircase that led up to the street.

Midoriya collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily. "Give me a minute to breathe, then we'll push this thing up the stairs."

"Not to worry." Ahsoka reassured. "I can finish this."

"Wait... are you going to use that quirk of yours?" Izuku asked.

"I don't want us to get hurt right before The Sports Festival from something silly." she said "Plus we worked hard enough to get this piece of metal all the way here with just our muscles."

With that said, Tano turned around and raised her hands up in front of her. Rather quickly, the refrigerator lifted from the beach, leaking waterfalls of sand that had worked its way into the grooves. For Midoriya, it was spectacular to watch. The classmate hovered it over the stairs with such grace that he almost forgot to blink.

Reaching the top, Ahsoka let it settle onto the ground with a light thud. She stood tall like it was no effort at all.

"Wow Ahsoka!" Midoriya said excitedly. "What's the heaviest thing you have ever lifted?"

Ahsoka froze for a moment. Her eyes watered while her body tensed up. Oh how she wish Midoriya didn't ask such a sensitive question. The past week had been so kind to her. Fighting to save her fellow classmates was better than fighting for the clones, because at least she knew she could save all of them.

...

During a skirmish on Felucia, One of the landing craft carrying a squad of clones was shot down over the front line onto a walker. Dozens of clones were crushed by the gunship and AT-TE as fires started raging around the crash site.

Anakin was fighting resistance a few clicks east when the crash happened. Without him, saving the men that might be trapped under it would prove to be more difficult.

"Rex! Continue our offensive push! I'll be back!" Ahsoka ordered.

"Yes sir!" he shouted back.

Ahsoka sprinted off as quickly as her body would move. Dodging cannon fire and laser bolts, she ducked behind cover spitting and coughing dirt out of her mouth. "C'mon Tano, were almost there."

When the crossfire stopped focusing on her position, she jumped from the cover and ran the rest of the way.

The crash sight was a mess. Thanks to the fires burning around, enemy clankers had been directed toward them. A few medic clones attempted to dig under the AT-TE while others covered them.

"Commander Tano!" a clone near the tank shouted. "Lift the wreckage with-!" a laser bolt cut through his neck instantly decapitating the unfortunate soldier.

Ahsoka began trembling at the headless man. The world had begun to slow down and become quiet. Still shocked, she continued staring at the helmet which held the severed head. She recognized the markings painted it. Sergeant Ryder! Just yesterday, Tano had a conversation with him discussing whose gunship had the best nose art. Now he was dead.

For some reason this felt different. Sure she has seen her other clone friends die, but now she thought about the larger picture. Why was she fighting in this war?, Why are they here? Why are the Separatist here? What is the meaning of all this?

"COMMANDER!!!"

Ahsoka returned from the la-la land to see Kix shouting at her.

"Lift the wreckage! Hurry!" he continued shouting.

The padawan had little time to muster up the will power. She concentrated on the wreckage lifting it up only for a second before dropping it.

"Commander!" Kix yelled over. "I don't know how the force works but you need to make it work now!"

"C'mon Ahsoka!" she said to herself. "What's that thing Master Yoda always says? Do or do not, there is no try."

The young girl lifted her head up again and took a deep breath. Using her will power to the fullest extent, The tank and gunship started to raise above the ground. The padawan was doing it, but at a snails pace.

At last, Ahsoka pushed the wreckage aside with one last exhausting force push.

The clones immediately jumped into the hole the impact had created. It didn't take them very long to come back out.

"One survivor." a medic said dragging the limp body of the AT-TE driver.

Tano huffed and puffed from exhaustion. It had taken a lot out of her to lift it all. But she needed to find out if it was worth it.

Using her lightsabers to block, Ahsoka ran through the open and leaped into the crater. She immediately regretted her decision.

A dozen bodies laid bloody and crushed. Nothing was here to be saved. It was a graveyard. The way the clones had died most have been excruciating. The force of the metal slowly stabbing their insides until there wasn't a single drop of blood yet was not exactly a heroic death.

Ahsoka wanted to cry. But there was no time for such nonsense. Every fiber of her being wanted to stay and mourn, but the battle droids needed to be dealt with.

"Ahsoka!"

She turned around to find Kix standing in front of her. But something was off. "Ahsoka!" he repeated.

Why wasn't he addressing her as commander?

"Ahsoka!" he shouted again into her face.

The padawan opened and closed her eyes quickly. When she looked again Midoriya stood in the clones place.

"Ahsoka!"

...

"Ahsoka!" Midoriya shouted into her face again.

"Midoriya!" Tano shouted back confused of her surroundings.

Izuku took a couple step backs wide eyed and with a look of dread. "What the heck was that? I asked you what the most amount of weight you ever lifted was and you zoned out for like a minute?"

All of a sudden she remembered she wasn't on Felucia, this was Earth.

"I'm sorry Izuku." Tano said in between deep breaths.

The boy still held a look of worry. "Is there something wrong? Do you want to talk about anything? I noticed Bakugo seems to be irritating you. If you want me to-."

"No. I'm fine." Ahsoka calmly interjected. "Listen I think I should go."

"Go?" Midoriya said somewhat shocked. "We haven't been here for that long."

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but good luck with your training for the sports festival!" Tano yelled down to him has she hustled up the stairs and crossed the street.

"You to." he said weakly.

Deku looked down at himself. "What did I do? Is she going to be alright?"

(X)

**Hey guys I'm back. I think the worst part about this late update is that I worked on this chapter the whole time. Just very slowly. Anyway I hope you guys aren't too mad. I haven't quit this story and don't plan to right now. Hope you follow and leave a comment. I love reading what you guys have to say.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Competition Awaits

Ahsoka had moved far enough away from the beach to where she felt comfortable walking again. Poor Midoriya, it wasn't his fault her ptsd's had kicked in.

This wasn't the first, but most of the time it occurred at night where no one, not even her master noticed.

There was a bit of shame that came with it. None of the other jedi she was friends with seemed to have this problem.

This war was clearly taking a toll on her no doubt. Instead of living a normal teenage girls life of mall trips and makeup, grenades and guns flew past her face almost daily. And just like smoking a cigarette one to many times, it starts to really effect you.

The padawan needed a seat. Somewhere to lower her heartbeat and wipe away the sweat. Luckily, a bench in front of a gym wasn't taken by anyone. As Ahsoka sat down, memories kept repeating in her head. Memories throughout her life that now meant nothing in a new universe. It still pained her to leave her parents as a toddler to join the jedi order. But as she grew up, the order became her life, her first true love. But that all went downhill when the CIS and Republic waged.

It was her chance to become a hero to the countless of civilians across the galaxy. Except, slicing droids and shooting command ships had an affect on the brain which caused her to wake up in cold sweats and phase out during touchy subjects.

It was to the point Ahsoka had become a teeny bit jealous of the clones genetically altered brains being able to not have haunting memories hurting their performance in battle.

As she sat hunched over on the bench, Kirishima walked out of the gym, wiping sweat from his arms before noticing his classmate and giving himself a toothy grin.

"Hey Tano, what's up?"

Ahsoka turned her body around and noticed the red haired student. "Hi Kirishima." She said putting on a fake smile. The girl would have loved to have a conversation with the amusing boy at any other time, but right now she just felt like moping. But being rude and leaving wasn't a good option either.

"How are you Kirishima?"

"Pretty good." he said. "Just got done lifting weights. I'm hoping to build up just a little more muscle mass before the sports festival."

"That's great!" she said still faking her excitement.

"Hey, since I'm done you wanna go get a sandwich at this hole in the wall nearby?" he said still cheery.

"I'm sorry but I think I should head home. I didn't bring my handbag." she said trying to leave the conversation.

"That's not a problem!" he said pulling out a leather wallet from his back pocket. "You can borrow five hundred yen for the food. You don't even have to pay me back."

"Rats!" Ahsoka said to herself. Making up another excuse to not go would have made her seem like an asshole, and that is not something Tano ever wanted to be. "Okay, I'll join you."

Both of them walked a few blocks until the shop came into view. A bell chimmed on the door as they walked in. Behind the counter a sight there was. An old lady looking to be in her late sixties stood behind the counter handing change to another customer. She had white hair and an aging face from her years of living a long workfilled life. What was attention grabbing of her was the fact she had six arms, three on each side of her body. When the transaction with the first customer was finished, she turned her attention to the pair.

"Kirishima, I'm glad to see you again!" she said. "I was worried sick about you when I saw the news."

"Don't worry Mrs. Kogi! I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Kirishima replied with confidence. "How's the grandkids?"

"Just fine. The oldest one is going to be in middle school next school year. They're growing up too fast." Mrs. Kogi jokingly said. "Anyway I'm guessing it's the usual for you Kirishima?"

"Yes mam."

Mrs. Kogi turned her attention to Ahsoka. "And who may you be? I think I would remember someone so orange if they have been here before."

"Ahsoka Tano. It's nice to meet you." the padawan said.

"Oh. Is Kirishima your boyfriend?" the old lady asked.

The boys face began to match his hair. "No! No! No! No! She's just a friend."

Ahsoka and the shop owner laughed at his overreaction. "Calm down kid. I was only joking. Now what would you like Ms. Tano?"

After they both ordered, Mrs. Kogi made their food at the same time taking full advantage of her six limbs. She tossed cheese, lettuce, meat on each of the sandwiches in the short span of ten seconds before wrapping them up in bags. It reminded Ahsoka of the bartenders back home, just way less scummy.

Eijiro payed the fee then said his goodbyes as they walked back through the door into the cloudless blue mid-day sky. The pair strolled through a park with no objective in mind and ate as they talked about the days before.

"I know you have heard this a million times already Ahsoka, but I hope your hero buddies are okay. I know Sensei Rex is going to be released tonight. Speaking of which a few of us sent him some gifts. I hope he sees them."

Tano hadn't been able to converse with the captain since he had been in the hospital. His injuries hadn't killed him but he refused to accept treatment from anyone else besides Kix or Recovery Girl. He even went as far as throwing his dinner beans at a nurse for trying to remove his helmet. Last but not least, Ahsoka had heard from Hardcase that he asked Midnight on a date. Quite an unusual move for Rex.

"By the way Ahsoka, I thought about what you said. Sure a part of me is still bothered by having the nomu die, but you were right. If you didn't kill him, who knows what would have happen. Maybe in time I can live by those words more comfortably."

"That's the spirit Kirishima." Ahsoka smiled. "You'll make a great hero one day!"

"You too Snips." Kirishima laughed.

The girls eyes doubled in size at the mention of Anakin's annoying pet name. "Where did you hear that from?!"

"Heard Sensei Skywalker call you that in the hallway the first day you arrived. Thought it was pretty funny."

At that moment Ahsoka thought of an idea. "Make sure to call him Skyguy next time."

"Why?" Eijiro asked. "Wait!, Is that his nickname? Hahaha! That's hilarious!"

Both walked on with the boy repeating the nickname outloud then giggling over it.

(X)

He began sitting up in his bed, helmet still on his head where it belonged.

Recovery Girl did fix his wounds which left him unconscious for over twenty-four hours. In that time he received gifts of flowers, candy, and thank you cards from the parents and students he helped save.

After being on the nightly news, he seemed to gain a following who sent him gifts of gratitude.

His body was still terribly sore. No amount of miracle healing was going to fix that. Although, Recovery Girl did say the pain would subside in a few days.

"Mr. Rex." the nurse called from the doorway. She wasn't going to make any mistake of having beans tossed her way again. "A couple of people are here to see you."

"Yes mam." he said trying to get her to be less frightened by him after his outrage last night.

All Might, Anakin, and R2-D2 came through the door and looked around for something.

"There it is!" All Might said reaching up for a camera stuck in the corner of the room. With his massive hands. he maneuvered them gentle enough to pull the wires out of the camera which turned it off. "Now we can talk without worry!"

Rex sat up on his bed and gave himself a sip of water from the cup beside him. "All right general. What is our plan?"

"Well Captain, thanks to All Might here, we were able to move our wreckage into a cave a few miles away from where we crashed. He then sealed the cave with ruble so no one could get in or out."

"But my question is, can you fix it?" Rex said.

Anakin looked at him stone faced and almost disappointed. "It will take months for me to fix. Around six to be somewhat exact. Hell, it could take a year for as far as I know. The point is, were not in the best situation."

Rex punched his fist into his hospital pillow. How he hoped The Republic was fine without them.

"Skywalker." All Might spoke. "There is another option to help it go by quicker."

Anakin shook his head. "You and Naomasa need to be the only ones to know. I don't want to include more."

"Hey. Power Loader is not one to be a tattle tale. He knows more about support gear than any of our other staff combine. He is knowledgeable enough to at least send something into orbit." All Might ranted. "Plus that Mei girl could be helpful too if you trust her enough."

"I just don't know All Might, although I've discussed this with Obi-Wan and he says we should ask them for help."

"General, as much as I want to go back to our galaxy, we can't be telling anyone else." Rex chimed in. "Us infantry clones received some mechanical training on Kamino, we may be able to do something."

"Guys we can discuss all this junk later." Anakin said. "Rex you can stand right?"

Touching the floor, the captain almost fell forward before R2D2 scooted in front of him giving him something to lean on. "Thanks buddy."

_"Beep boop." _R2 squealed.

"I'll grab a wheelchair for you!" All Might smiled walking off.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Anakin excitedly grinned. "How is your new girlfriend?"

Rex groaned. "She's not my gir-"

"Didn't think you had it in you Rex. I'm proud of you and so are your brothers."

"General, she is NOT my girlfriend. What Midnight said on the news was a lie. She took advantage of me the minute I couldn't defend myself."

"Why can't you be happy about this?!" Skywalker said turning around. "_Me and Ahsoka..."_

"What was that?" Rex said slowly standing up before falling back onto the bed in a Seated position.

"What was what?" Anakin smiled.

"Oh you know I heard you whispering under your breath. What were you saying?"

"Definitely not that Ahsoka and I think you should loosen up a bit. That would absolutely hurt us." he laughed.

"Well your not being loose either with our whole ship situation." Rex fired back.

"I didn't say you needed to tell her were aliens, I just think you going out with Midnight would be funny." Anakin explained. "Plus look at the way your talking to me now. You would never do this back home. You're loose enough to go on dates."

This civilian lifestyle even with city patrols was way less uptight than The Republic. With change came Rex's new way of talking to Anakin not as his leader but friend.

"All Might came rolling in playfully on the wheelchair. "Your throne awaits you King Rex."

The two chuckled at the corny joke as the captain settled into his seat and began rolling out of the room.

Once they had exited the elevator reaching the lobby floor, a decently large sized crowd had gathered outside of the automatic doors in front of the hospital. Out of the hundred or so people, a couple dozen were snapping pictures on large cameras. Their were even journalists with recorders seemingly waiting to have a chance at tackling the clone with questions.

On a chair with their legs crossed, two gorgeous women sat in the middle of some sort of discussion. When Padme and Midnight looked up from their seats, they smiled and walked over to the three men and droid.

"Captain Rex, I never saw you as one to be lazy." Padme teased.

"And I thought you were a teacher, not a comedian." he joked back.

The boys looked down noticing Midnight carrying a box of armor.

"Just so you could get home faster and into a more comfortable bed, I already gathered your armor from the front desk. Would you like to put the helmet in here too?" she smiled.

"Nice try." Rex said slightly ticked off by the suggestion.

"Shall we squeeze our way through the crowd? The limo driver just texted he is in the drive." All Might said.

The massive bulk of muscle pushed through the crowd as paparazzi frantically took pictures annoyingly close to them. The jedi and clone had never been in a situation where so much positive attention was focused on them. Now only a few feet through the door, it was starting to grind Anakin's gears. He had no interest in being in the lime light. Even though All Might's presence kept quite a few of the cameramen's attention, some were getting uncomfortably close to the group.

"Can you all make a path please." Anakin shouted at them. They gave him no response and acted as if they didn't hear.

"Please move back, were trying to make our way through!" Anakin said with a touch more anger in his voice. He held onto Padme's soft hand with his robotic one leading her through but even she was being jostled and blinded by the flashing lights.

"Hey!" the senator shouted falling down onto the pavement. She tried catching herself with her hands but scraped them on the way down. Anakin saw it all happen. One of the paparazzi had scooted to close and accidentally knocked into her. Instead of helping Padme up he turned his camera to her taking pictures.

Needless to say, Anakin flipped a switch. Using the force in all directions he pushed everyone with a camera ten or so feet onto the ground. His friends were shocked to see they hadn't moved an inch.

Silence fell over the crowd and other onlookers. Mumbles and whispers snuck through them as they stared wide eyed at the enraged man. Skywalker's breathing was heavy as he quickly helped Padme up and into the limo.

"Hey you just broke my camera! what type of hero are you?!"

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

The few outraged voices became many ganging up on the jedi. Unfortunately for Skyguy, his throat was to knotted up to think of anything reasonable to say.

"Get in the limo and floor it." All Might whispered holding Anakin's shoulder. "All right everyone!" the hero started with his usual charm. "Everyone remain calm!" He pointed his fingers to the driver making sure he knew to leave without him.

As they jumped into the backseat and zoomed off, Anakin looked back out the window at the charismatic hero distracting everyone with his goofy grin. "Thank the force you were here."

"Anakin you took that way to far!" Padme said spinning his apprentice to face him.

"I'm terribly sorry Padme." Skywalker said. "But I couldn't stand on the sidelines while you were assaulted."

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed. "For your information, that was childish, even for you." The senator frowned at her husband clearly embarrassed by what he did.

"Listen fellas, we all have our stains on our record sheet. Midnight said. "What's really going to happen. The media talks about it for two days then everyone moves onto another controversial subject."

"It's still not an excuse for foolish behavior." Padme said.

Anakin stopped arguing with the members in the vehicle. He wasn't winning the debate so what was the point. Though he did pick up one thing, a stigma. A stigma for how this society was run. A celebrity hero was such a bullshit thing to idolize. There's no passion behind fighting evil if your doing it for money. Sure the jedi were funded by the republic but the jedi weren't sitting on fat stacks like these heroes.

It was a clear feeling of hate and Skywalker knew it, and every jedi knew what hate led to. So instead of boiling with anger over his new realization, he took deep breaths and sat silently as the limo took them home.

(X)

A day past before Midnight's prediction came to fruition. The pro hero Backdraft accidentally used his water quirk unknowingly on an electrical fire when a truck carrying laptops caught on ablaze. No one was hurt by his mistake but it had garnered enough attention to get Anakin out of the spotlight of the most embarrassed hero.

A couple more days later and the Annual UA Sports Festival had started with a warm welcome. Agents around the world flew in just to see the students go out there and give it their all.

The week leading up to this point were intense for the UA students to state the least. Todoroki sharpened his ice side ability while only using his fire to cool him off. Uraraka broke her personal record for floating herself through the air. Even Mineta improved his quirk by throwing more balls per minute that he had ever done before.

Ahsoka, although annoyed by an event she had to participate in that would take time away from finding a way back home, did train. Maybe in another lifetime she would have cared, but this was a chore, not a momentous life changing event like it was to her classmates.

Tano looked down the rows of cart venders and rigged carnival games that lined the street outside of the massive stadium. It protruded from the ground as if it were a man made mountain. Fireworks being blown off on the ground couldn't even go above the stadium's height before exploding. It was no Coruscant Senate building but still amazing to see.

"Isn't this great kid?!" Hardcase shouted from behind Ahsoka.

While the others left the house early to guard the stadium from any possible villian attacks, the two slept in an extra hour given the chance. The games didn't start for the padawan until later and the clone's guard shift started when the students took the field.

"To be honest Hardcase, I really couldn't care less."

"Oh c'mon commander!" he said playfully slapping her back. "We didn't say you needed to win this thing. Just try your hardest and we'll be proud."

Ahsoka gave him a fake smile.

"I'll watch you on the jumbo screen out here, but right now I see corn dogs that have yet to be consumed." Hardcase said running off. Tano watched him get in line like an overgrown child. He seemed to enjoy Earth food way to much.

The padawan made her way through the entrance and toward the locker rooms. The judges had ruled that her lightsabers were not allowed in the games, the force would be her lone ally. She would leave her lightsabers with her regular clothes then come back later to fetch them.

Coming out of the mens locker room, were Kirishima and Sato. "What's poppin guys?!" Ahsoka said wondering if she used that slang correctly.

"Hey Ahsoka! Not much." they both said.

"You as hyped for this as we are?!" Kirishima asked.

"Of course! Can't wait!" Tano lied. She didn't want too, especially to such a fun loving person like Eijiro, who was starting to grow on her as a class favorite.

"Remember to meet us inside the waiting room." Sato said. "And try being quick, the games are gonna start real soon."

"Okay meet y'all in a quick minute." she waved.

Quickly, Ahsoka changed into her UA gym uniform and threw all her clothes in one of the lockers. She made sure her lightsabers were hiding under the jeans she had bought from the mall. The consequences of being caught with them outside of school would probably be charged the same as bringing a gun into there.

A few minutes later, she opened the door to the waiting room and saw the faces of her classmates. She noticed Todoroki and Mydoriya facing off with one another arguing over something, enough so that a crowd had formed around them. She ignored that and elected to look straight into the eyes of the only person who paid attention to her presence, Bakugo. He leaned back in the cheap plastic chair with his signature resting bitch face.

It wasn't unusual at this point but it choked her up. He was supposed to be one of the good guys yet this is how he treats not just her but other people. To be truthful, it angered her. A sense of rage filled her as they stared at each other. The room around them continued to mind its own business unaware of the cold war taking place.

Vexation toward Bakugo kept up even when a sharp impulse took over. Without a an analytical reason for it, she began walking toward him with a tightened fist. If Mr. Aizawa hadn't opened the door and tell them to head out to the field, it could have gotten ugly quick.

The walk through the hallway showed light at the end of the tunnel with the shouts of spectators becoming louder and louder.

Upon entrance, the uproar of the stands shook the stadium with their joy for the games.

"WELCOME TO THE ANNUAL UA SPORTS FESTIVAL!!!" Present Mic announced over the speakers. "OVER THE NEXT SEVERAL HOURS THE FRESHMAN WILL COMPETE IN COMPETITIONS TO SEE WHO IS THE BEST IN THE GAMES!!! ALSO HERE TO HELP ME ANNOUNCE THE GAMES WITH INSIGHTFUL COMMENTARY IS ONE OF UA'S NEWEST TEACHERS, MISS PADME AMIDALA!!! YEAHHHHHHH!!!!"

A camera panned over to Padme and placed her smiling face on the massive TV. Men around the stadium erupted in applause at the woman wearing a skin tight white outfit.

"Thank you Present Mic." Padme said. "We hope to see some great competition from all the students today, but we all know that few are likely to stick out of the crowd. Oh, here is one of them now, Katsuki Bakugo, who placed first in the entrance exam will now enlighten us with his speech."

The normally hyper-angry guy walked up to the podium mostly cool and collective, except for his irritated frown. He leaned into the mic that was given to him. "I pledge, I will be number one."

A chorus of boos followed up immediately afterwards. This wasn't a speech. It was an act of war, and it was given to anyone who dared to try and shake up his confidence that he was the best.

As he strutted his way off of the stage, he gave a menacing look Ahsoka's way. She could have sworn it was for her, but there was one thing off about it. To her left Midoriya barely stood up straight enough to keep himself from falling over. Tano knew if there was one person Katsuki hated more than her, it was Midoriya.

She never any questions about the tension between the two in and out of class but she suspected they have had a long history together. It wasn't her business to be asking those types of questions to people she wouldn't be around with forever.

When the boos had subsided the pro hero Midnight entered the arena which was greeted by more cheering from men for her tight outfit.

"Okay everyone settle down so I can speak please." she requested.

The crowd immediately became quiet.

"With introductions out of the way, I will explain the first event our exceptional students will participate in. But first, hit it Cementoss!"

The pro hero who had been standing in the center of the field kneeled to the ground with his palms firmly planted on it too. Using his quirk, he caused the cement to rise up out of the ground in nine by nine foot squares. They were like rock skyscrapers traveling high into the sky hundreds of feet over the stadiums height to where it could be seen from outside of it. When Cementoss had decided that the skyscrapers were of good height, he formed little rocks that stuck out of the sides so hands and feet could latch onto if climbing.

Now finished, the hero collapsed in exhaustion after creating the fifty different sized pillars.

"Alright everybody listen up, I'm only going to say this once!" Midnight shouted. "The objective of the game is to be able to climb up to the tallest pillar and win when you reach the top. Only one person is going to be standing above everyone else. Second through forty will be determined by how high up you are when the event ends. forty-one through last will be eliminated from the games. You can use your quirks to your hearts content."

This elicited a happy response from the students listening. This was their chance to really show off what they had learned so far this year.

"There is only one rule, no knocking down the pillars, if you do it is an automatic disqualification." she said. "And I know what you're thinking, "But Midnight, what if we fall off the pillars?" Don't worry, I have everyone's favorite superhero here to catch you so y'all can climb right back up."

Zooming out of the tunnel, All Might magically appeared beside Midnight with perfect hair and smile. The crowd roared at the top of their lungs for years of nostalgia washed over them at the sight of their beloved All Might, even for the millionth time.

"LET'S GIVE THE STUDENTS TIME TO STRETCH AND IN FIVE MINUTES THE EVENT WILL START! YEEEAAAHHH!" Present Mic boomed.

(X)

Apparently farmers in any universe are not particularly powerful. When Ventress landed in their field the old husband was foolish enough to come outside carrying nothing but an old shotgun and his growling dog. The assassin would have laughed if she had the time but they needed to hide the ship before anyone from the road saw it.

Using the force she flung the shotgun out of his hands and snapped his neck like a twig. The ugly mutt saw this and charged at the sith. With the shotgun already in her left hands force control, Ventress pointed it at the dog and fired. The animal let out a whimper before bleeding out and dying fast.

From the window, the old woman inside saw all this and ran to get her phone. Her hands shook as she unlocked the screen and misclicked trying to find where to dial for nine-one-one.

To little to late because by the time she started dialing the number a blaster bolt went through her back.

With everyone dead Ventress told the droids to move their operation to the barn and work on it in there. The second order was to dump the bodies in a hole and bury them. They needed to keep low and not get overconfident even if the planets people were technologically inept to them.

As for her, she searched around the house for any sort of information on why she was speaking this new weird language almost instinctively.

(X)

**Hey guys I'm happy to get this chapter done. Leave a comment I do love reading them! See y'all soon when I come back with another chapter :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Opportunity

A few days past by in the farm house as the droids continued building the teleporter. During the first day, Asajj hacked the computer sitting on the office desk. Ventress scrolled through the internet news of the past day to find information about the planet or at least the country. Very quickly she learned of the city she was currently close too and the shocking discovery of quirks. A couple of google searches later she was up to speed on the basic needs and knows of quirks on Earth. Eighty percent of the population have them, All Might is considered the most powerful one on Earth, and nobody truly knows how they came to be.

The assassin read more news article headlines when one caught her eye.

**Ahsoka Tano: The Nomu Killer is Set to Compete at UA Sports Festival**

"No! They survived!" a fustrated Asajj screamed slamming her fists onto the wooden desktop.

Clicking onto the article she read the description of the fight and found a link to a video. In one point of the clip, she saw clones attempt to take the beast down. One of the men caught her eye.

"That captain! What's his name... R.. Rex!" The last time she paid any mine to that clone was when she tried mind tricking him on the planet Teth when Dooku ordered the kidnapping Jabba's son. "Should have killed you when I had the chance."

If puny clones were able to survive coming through the black hole, then there was no reason to think that Anakin and Obi-Wan died.

Ventress sat with this in her head. She couldn't do anything about this because of the orders her master had given her. Every second she ate, showered, sat on patrol she thought about those jedi. Those oblivious jedi who had no idea the sith apprentice was here and could kill them if she was allowed to. "I can't take it anymore!"

It was now the day of the Sports Festival. She picked up her lightsabers and grabbed a black leather jacket out of the closet that seemingly belonged to the old man she had killed a few nights ago. It fit well enough for her to blend in with any crowd.

Ventress stole the keys to the farmer's truck and headed to the barn with a message for the droids.

"I will be leaving for a few hours. You are to call me when the project has finished."

"Mistress." the droid she was conversing with said. "Count Dooku gave you direct orders to stay with us for protection."

"The Count isn't here right now. And I'm positive that he gave you no such order to pursue me if I ever left you all alone. Now get back to work!"

The B1 unit looked at his fellow droids welding the machine and then turned his head back toward Asajj. "Roger Roger." he said turning and leaving.

She normally would have diced the droid for even questioning her authority, but Ventress needed as many as possible to complete the teleporter.

"If I can prove myself and kill at least one of you jedi before Grievous arrives, perhaps my master will agree to overthrow the emperor with me." she gleamed with evil joy.

(X)

The students all circled the pillars and stood behind a marked white line on the ground. Nerves and tension were high even for people like Todoroki. The first few steps were important to separate one's self from every one else. The ice and fire boy did remember that there were basically no rules. He would use this greatly to his advance.

Present Mic giddy with excitement began the countdown. "THREE... TWO... ONE... CLIMB!"

To his left and right, Shoto Todoroki created an ice wall to rise from the ground and block the other competitors from getting any sort of lead. Heads knocked into the wall as it had gone up to fast to even react to. On the other side of the field, Bakugo blasted several people in his area as he rocketed himself upward.

Ahsoka, who had suspected them to run a move like that, didn't start the race anywhere near the two. In the clear she grabbed onto one of the pillars foot holders and flung herself to one much higher.

"LOOK AROUND PEOPLE. THIS FREE FOR ALL IS SOMETHING ELSE ISN'T IT?!"

"Indeed Present Mic." Padme chimed in. "Many of the students were going to take advantage of the lack of rules the moment they heard Midnight."

All around the field of play, quirks were fighting against one another trying to knock out a little bit of the competition. Kamanari shocked many around him running to the pillars while another named Ibara used her vine like quirk to pull a group off the rock she wanted to climb.

Midoriya, unlike the others, avoided everyone as much as he could. All he could do was keep his head down and hope no one paid attention to him as he climbed. As he ascended, someone higher up lost his grip and began falling almost smaking into Deku. Before hitting the ground All Might caught him like it was nothing but a chore. All around him students fell from the pillars only to be saved by either All Might or the two teachers with the same quirk, Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Midoriya, after a few tedious minutes reached the top of the first pillar. From this height he could see he was only about twenty percent of the way to the end. He needed to move faster. A few students looked to be almost done. Also there was definitely more than forty people ahead of him as even Mineta passed him up on the climb. He needed to use his quirk!

"Come on Izuku! How can you use your impossible to control quirk?! Think!"

A lightbulb popped up. During the first day of school, Midoriya put One for All into a single finger so he wouldn't break his whole arm to throw a baseball. He could do that here but with his toes.

Quickly, he took off his shoes and socks and threw them off the ledge onto the ground. No point in destroying them while using the quirk.

"You're trying to get up to that pillar sixty feet up. Imagine the egg in the microwave and don't break your toe."

Putting it into his pinky toe, he powered the ability up and launched into the air. The wind rushed onto his face like one of those slingshot amusement park rides. Instead of flying the sixty feet up he flew one hundred and twenty onto a different rock. He was now halfway there.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WITH A STUNNING JUMP! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!" Present Mic shouted from the booth.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka kept climbing and jumping with the grace of a mountain goat. She wasn't in first but everything would be fine for her if she placed in the top forty. At the moment Bakugo was in first not even using the pillars but using his quirk like a jetpack. Sero, who had been using his tap to catapult himself higher was now catching up.

"See you at the top!" he yelled passing by to become the race leader.

Feeling his temper boil by this, Katsuki fired a blast at Sero causing him to become unbalanced and fall back to Earth. Ahsoka felt generous enough to use the force and grab a hold of him, placing the boy on top of one of the pillars. But she wasn't done yet.

Just like in the waiting room, a sense of frustration melted over her. With no regard for his safety, she slammed Bakugo against one of the rocks with as much force as possible. She watched as he fell below her for about a hundred feet before recovering with more air blasts.

His uniform recieved a few tears as it had been smashed into the footholds. That didn't stop his taste for revenge as he worked his quirk into over time to pick up lost ground.

While tensions occured near first place, Deku was prepared for his second leap. The next best toe to eliminate after his right pinky toe was his right ring toe. He thought having the broken bones on one foot would most likely be less painful than both feet at the same time.

"Again, think of the egg in the microwave! C'mon, you can do it!"

The toe lit up with the spectacular green light and launched him another thirty percent the way to the top. One or two good leaps would allow him to win now.

Looking down, he noticed the toe was black and broken. He had failed to not hurt himself again. "Dang it! How the heck can I control this quirk?! I've thought of everything but nothing works!"

Deku did notice that he was around twenty in the race, but what was the point if he couldn't control the ability. At some point he was going to lose the competition by hurting himself.

Maybe he was going about it all wrong. His analogy wasn't working and he needed a new one. Why not the Ahsoka one.

Izuku began remembering the times he saw the girl meditating outside of the school in the grass. She was calm and seemingly at peace with herself.

With no reason to not try it, the boy inserted it as his new mindset. "Keep calm, keep calm when using it."

His middle toe on the right foot began glowing like the others. "Here we go."

This time he sprung significantly less into the air only landing on the pillar ten feet above him. Izuku immediately looked down at his toe to see it still intact. He had kept it all from breaking!

Looking up he could see a few people nearing the end. Izuku knew that he would be able to qualify around the middle of the pack because of the large gap between him and forty. So instead of taking the chance to hurt himself more, He stayed on top of the pillar that he was on. The race was coming down to a handful of students. Ahsoka, Sero, Tokoyami, Tsuyu, and the copy cat 1-B student Monoma (who had touched Tsuyu on the back before the race) were all in contention to win.

It was neck and neck between them all as Bakugo and Sero started spreading themselves from the group again.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT FINISH!" Present Mic shouted spazzing out on the great competition.

Suddenly, another challenger approached. Todoroki shot up from below using ice as a platform and blew past his classmates. Almost everyone had forgotten about him. He had been quietly sitting below the front group, following behind like a lion waiting for an opportunity to strike. He found it at the end of the race.

Shoto attached a layer of ice to a pillar and started his quick ascent from there. With no chance for anyone else to catch up, he landed on the top pillar proclaiming himself champion of the event.

"IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! WITH A SURPRISE FINISH SHOTO TODOROKI HAS TAKEN FIRST PLACE! YEAHHHHHH!"

"That's right Present Mic. Instead of playing aggressive like everyone else was in the top ten, he used the element of surprise to pull a fast one." Padme deduced for the crowd. "He showed that it's now going to take more than having a good quirk while trying for gold."

Instead of celebrating like a normal boy would have, He stared down frowning at the cheering crowd. When he found his father the look of happiness on his face made Todoroki more disgusted.

As stated before by Midnight, second through forty were to be determined by what position the contestants were in when Shoto finished.

Soon the enormous jumbotron screen filled with names. From the ground, Obi-Wan and Anakin were happy to see Ahsoka and most of her classmates make it into the next round.

**Shoto Todoroki- 1st**

**Katsuki Bakugo- 2nd**

**Hanta Sero- 3rd**

**Tsuyu Asui- 4th**

**Ahsoka Tano- 6th**

**Fumikage Tokoyami- 7th**

**Mashirao Ojiro- 10th**

**Ochaco Uraraka- 14th**

**Eijirou Kirishima- 19th**

**Izuku Midoriya- 21st**

**Minoru Mineta- 22nd**

**Tenya Iida- 25th**

**Momo Yaoyorozu- 31st**

**Yuuga Aoyama- 37th**

**Mina Ashido- 40th**

Outside of the stadium walls, Hardcase jumped up and down when he notice that his commander made it to the next round. Noting that people were now giving him strange looks, he stopped seemingly a little embarrassed.

"I taught those kids." he said walking away from the onlookers.

The 1-A students who made it breathe a sigh of relief, especially Mina. It meant so much to her that she made it to the next round. Thanks to her quirk, the acid helped make it easier to grip onto the pillars allowing to move faster. Still without a proper ability to help her gain any sort of speed boost, she only barely made the cut.

She felt the need to thank her teacher Mr. Kenobi, who had first talked to her about how failure affected skillful heroes too such as him. From that day on, she decided to judge herself more realistically as a student rather than a master of the hero job. Now that learning was paying off.

The few 1-A students who didn't make it felt robbed that the event was not well suited for their own quirks. "Tough luck I guess." Denki said walking off of the field to tell his parents what happened. They would still be proud of him nonetheless just on the fact he competed against the most highly skilled students in the nation.

"Alright everyone! The next event will start in ten minutes!" Midnight shouted at the crowd. "We have one more event to determine who gets to the top sixteen to fight in the final stretch of the tournament!"

The stadium goers gave their usual hooray before most got up to get food or take a leak. Midnight was also one to leave, but she had other plans.

Walking through the tunnel back under the stadium, she found Rex and a couple of his men standing guard.

"Captain." Fives said holding a smile. "Your favorite girl is here."

Rex turned around and saw her approach him with a seductive stride.

"I think now is a good time for us to check on the others." Tup suggested with an evil grin under his helmet.

"Great idea!" Fives exclaim as they scurried off.

"Fives and Tup! As your commanding officer I order you to stay!" Rex hissed. The usual cool and calm trooper was now a sweating mess thanks to that woman.

"Sorry **KERRRR **sir. Your **KERRRR** breaking up." Fives giggled along with Tup before disappearing around the corner.

The captain groaned before turning to face his opponent.

"Hello again Rex." Midnight greeted with a wave of the hand.

"How are you Nemuri." Rex responded.

"Let's skip the small talk, I wanna go on that date tonight." She grinned. "I was thinking something fancy like italian or french. After the restaurant we can go for a walk in the park then back to my place possibly for some fun." With no one else around to judge her, Midnight rubbed her hand under the chin of his helmet.

Rex should have swatted her hand away immediately but didn't. For some reason it felt good be rubbed like a dog. It took the clone some time to come to his senses.

"I never agreed to anything. You're the one forcing me into this." he said.

"I know." she smiled flapping her long eyelashes. "But I did it in front of the press, do you want bad publicity. I can already see the news title. **MIDNIGHT STOOD UP BY NEW HERO**. I think I'll tell the press about it, let them take a picture of me crying, and then tell them all the promises you made saying that this was going to be my best date ever."

"Well ah..." Rex tried to think of a rebuttal. How could he, Midnight had him played like a fiddle. The captain didn't personally care about what the citizens thought of him, but that didn't mean it's okay. Too much attention then he and his friends might get into some sort of trouble if people started digging into his past.

"Why are you doing this to me Nemuri? You could go after any other guy that's interested in you"

"Those creeps are a dime a dozen. They complement my physical features and nothing else. I like you Rex. You don't feel the need to compliment me or any other woman if they're around you. Also there is something very attractive about you from the way you put others before yourself to the fact you're hiding something behind that helmet, and I want to see. Plus you did beat me in a fight. Any guy who can do that is by default more interesting to me"

The bombardment of complements were heartwarming to Rex.

"What? Is there nothing you like about me? You think I'm ugly do you?" she said with a saddened face.

"That's not true." Rex said not wanting to upset her. "You're one of the better looking people in this town..." he walked into that one.

"I knew you liked me!" she said happily. "How about i see you at eight o clock tonight. Give me your phone so I can give you my number."

Rex reluctantly gave her his phone out of one of his armor's pocket. After going to his contacts and typing the number she noticed the background on his homescreen. In it was a picture with a total of four clones; Rex included. Midnight noticed that the other three men's armor design in the picture looked like his teammates Fives, Echo, and Dogma. Together in the photo they seemed to be on a hill surrounded by dirt and metal. Although the strangest part of the photo was what the men were doing. Rex was guiding a flagpoles base into the dirt while the other three were in the middle of pushing it into a straight position. The flag was something Midnight had never seen consisting of a circle with eight lines coming out of it. Eight unconnected lines forming a circle surrounded that while a connected circle surrounded it all. The designs were black while the background of the flag was white.

"What is going on in this?" Midnight asked curiously. "Were you in a warzone?"

"No. It was a training exercise." Rex lied.

"Us heroes certainly do not do anything like this." Midnight said. "You preparing for a war or something?"

Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Midnight." Cementoss answered. "We start back up in three minutes, Principal Nezu wants you back here."

"Okay I'm coming." she said hanging up turning back to Rex.

"I'll come find you in a bit" she said strutting off moving her hips so the captain could get a good look at her butt.

(X)

Now out of the nurse's station, Izuku was ready whatever awaited him in this next challenge. Walking back to the field, he met All Might in the hallway.

"Young Midoriya, no one else is behind you around the corner right?" the giant asked.

"No just me sir." Izuku replied.

"Fantastic!" All Might said walking over to a nearby trashcan.

In a flash he transformed back into Toshinori who proceeded to spit a mouthful of blood into the bag.

"Are you going to be all right for the rest of the events?" Deku asked worryingly.

"I can get through this just fine. It looks worse than it really is. I just want to get out of that form anytime there is a chance just incase. Anyway, were not here to discuss me. I wanted to say I'm proud of you so far."

"Really? I didn't even get in the top ten though." Midoriya said.

"Kid you're either too hard on yourself or just thick in the head. You can't even control your power and you still got into the next round. That's a pretty good start to me."

"Yeah," Midoriya said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you're right."

"Anyway I love the way you put One for All into your toes so you wouldn't injure yourself to much. How are the three little piggies now after going to see Recovery Girl?"

"Actually, I only broke two not three." Deku announced proudly. "For the first time ever I controlled my quirk!"

"That's incredible!" Toshinori smiled. "Guessing you imagined the egg in the basket."

"No actually. You ever seen Ahsoka meditate outside before school? Well I didn't breath so heavy, stayed calm, and it worked for my last jump!"

Toshinori grinned at the statement. Not only was Izuku becoming better with his quirk, but Tano had fulfilled the promise she would help him become stronger even if it was indirectly.

The teacher then looked down at his watch, two minutes until the next event. "Wow look at the time! Hurry up and get back down to the field young man." transforming back into All Might he gave a him a peace sign. "I'll watch you from the booth."

(X)

Back on the field a maze had formed thanks to Cementoss who was now a bit tired from over exerting his power. No one knew what it was for yet but everyone saw the strange heroes with white and blue armor throwing dodgeballs over the walls.

Echo stood by several coolers handing the remaining contestants water. "C'mon everyone get one! It's important to stay hydrated. Drink water before you get thirsty! Thirst is a sign that your body is already dehydrated!"

"Thank you Mr. Echo!" Iida said. "And I must say your facts about water are quite informative and interesting."

Joyful to hear someone took an interest in what he had to say for once, Echo continued to speak with Iida about water. Ahsoka watched from a distance as Echo had found his new and even nerdier best friend.

Soon she saw Kirishima and approached him by playfully tapping him on the shoulder. "So I didn't see you during the race, how did you land into the next round?"

"Was that smack talk Tano?" Kirishima said giving his toothy grin.

"Perhaps."

"Well as someone who can turn into rock it was easy for me to grip the pillars. I just wish I was faster."

"Alright everyone listen up as I explain the rules for the new event!" Midnight yelled standing on her podium. "You all will play in a battle royale dodgeball game where your quirks can be used. The only rules is that like the pillars you cannot destroy any part of the maze or go outside of the outer most walls. If your opponent catches the ball don't worry, you're not out of the game. Whatever else you can think of is fair game."

Coming from the tunnel entrance, Anakin and Obi-Wan carried a box using the force and placed it next to Midnight. Quickly, she pulled a red button out of the box. "You all will stick one of these to your chests. It's a sensor to tell you if you got hit or not. It will light up to tell you to exit the game. Got it?!"

"Yes ma'am!" the students shouted in response.

(X)

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!" shouted Mic.

The students were all placed inside the maze in random spots. When the words left Mic's mouth they all ran to grab a ball. The first student to be knocked out was Monoma of class 1-B. Before the match he had bragged about how he had beaten many of the class 1-A students to their faces. Tsuyu then happily shouted to everyone that his quirk was to copy others when touched so stay away from him. She figured this out after wondering why he touched her arm right before starting the pillar climb.

Knowing he was a sitting duck, Bakugo cheerfully slammed a ball into his gut within the first few seconds.

The maze itself was not very big or confusing. It had the usual dead ends and paths that lead back to where you started. It wasn't hard to immediately run into anyone and start fighting from there.

Ahsoka had found two balls, grabbed them, and scaled the walls to get a better view. Up on the wall she saw Shoto ice surfing while strafing a view students below. Yuuga's naval laser could be seen shooting into the air some distance away.

What interested Ahsoka was a green haired girls exposed back. Ahsoka smiled at the opportunity for a sneaky attack. She jumped in the the air and dived at her target, giving the ball some good spin when exiting her hand.

Surprisingly, the girl turned just in time to catch the ball with her vine like hair. Effortlessly, she threw a heater back at Ahsoka who dodged it by what was seemingly luck.

"God has chosen us to fight. Now it is up to me to win." the girl said.

Getting a good look at her, Ahsoka recognized the class 1-B girl as Ibara Shiozaki

The two now stared at each other with unmoving eyes. Two cowboys in a duel waiting for the perfect time to strike.

Ahsoka made the first move by running against the wall to her right. Spotting an opening, she quickly threw her second ball. The opening closed quickly as Ibara in one motion, moved her unprotected side.

It was immediately caught and launched back at Ahsoka who again felt as if she dodged it out of pure luck. Tano had felt the cold wind fly by her as the ball disappeared around the corner.

Ibara almost cursed at her missed throw but reminded herself that would be sin to do so. Luckily though, she found four balls piled up in the maze corner behind her. Using the ends of her vine hair, she gathered them all up and prepared to fire.

Obviously Ahsoka saw herself at a major disadvantage and sought out a way to abandon the fight. Before Ibara rocketed the dodgeballs her way, Tano leaped over the maze wall into another section of maze.

Landing on her feet Ahsoka breathe a sigh of relief as she escaped from the close call. It didn't last long as she ran into another problem. Her feat refused to move.

Purple balls were scattered throughout a ten foot area all around her. Slowly, a maniacally laughing Mineta peaked his head around the corner. "Well well well Ahsoka. It seems you are the first to fall for my trap." From behind his back he pulled out a dodgeball. "Now prepare for your downfall!"

As if the situation couldn't get any worse green vines began coming over the wall. Ibara was pulling herself over in the hopes to keep pursuing Ahsoka.

Tano needed to think fast if she wanted to get out of this. She began formulating a plan in her head. Mineta himself would not be the major problem but his balls were extremely tough. When Ibara finally pops her head over she will most definitely throw her dodgeballs at Ahsoka without a second thought. With the theory of what her enemie's moves would be she positioned herself ready to defend.

Using the force she pulled the ball out of Mineta's hand then smashed him in the face with it. Mineta fell over thinking how he should of had a contingency plan prepared. The padawan turned her attention to the green haired threat and force pushed her off the wall, hearing Ibara on the other side tumble to the ground with a thud. Sadly for Ahsoka, it was going to be that simple.

The vines appeared over the maze wall again, this time much faster. So fast in fact that Tano didn't react fast enough to push her again. Now Ibara was on her side ready to fight. Ahsoka thought abour how she had underestimated the girls quirk as the wave of green vine hair was menacingly towering over her. Ibara had changed the strategy from throwing the balls at Ahsoka from a distance, to holding her down with the vine quirk and hitting the padawan in the chest while incapacitated.

Remembering she was still stuck in place by Mineta's balls, Ahsoka gave into her only option. Giving it all her strength she used the force to hold the vines back.

"TWENTY-THREE STUDENTS REMAIN! SO SEVEN OF YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GO!" Mic announced.

Mineta's trap was still not releasing her from grasp. Ahsoka would have liked to run seeing how this girls quirk was a hard counter to the force. Beads of sweat began rolling off Tano's cheeks. The distance shrunk every second as she was starting to lose the battle against the vines.

"You are very resilient." Ibara said in a very friendly manner. "Sadly I'm still going to have to tag you out. I was going to play passively and wait out the match but you left me with no other choice."

The vines began wrapping around Ahsoka's arms. "This is the end of the games for me."

"**SWOOOOOOSH!" **A ball had flown past Ibara's face momentarily distracting her. With the female not paying direct attention, Ahsoka used the rest of her energy to force push her away.

Apparently Midoriya and Kirishima had begun a fight with each other and had by chance brought it down to the section of the maze where the girls were having the stand off.

The ball that flashed by Ibara was directed toward Deku who dodged it using his quirk. With a closer look, a person would notice the two broken middle and index fingers on his right hand.

Green lightning glowed over Izuku's skin as he threw his dodgeball at Eijiro. It missed him but Ahsoka caught it as it flew by. Now holding the ball she Saw Ibara stager and get up. The green haired girls attention was now directed at the two new fighters who ruined her elimination attempt.

Vines quickly tangled Kirishima's legs up and knocked him to the ground. Deku jumped out of the way using his quirk. Ahsoka at first didn't believe it. How did he learn to control his power just today?

That was something to ask later. Right now she had an opportunity to remove the main threat.

Izuku continued dodging the vine assault left and right until he fell over and grasped at his foot. His mind had started to crumble under the pressure unfortunately, so he wasn't unable to stay calm and keep his quirk power from getting too high.

Ibara thanked the lord above that the other boy had finally stopped wiggling free from her grasp. She gathered up two balls with her hands and prepared to fire at the imprisoned guys.

**"Beep." **her buzzer rang.

Horrified she looked down at the glowing red light on her chest. Ahsoka immediately dropped to her knees exhausted. She needed some down time after fighting the powerful opponent.

"IT'S ALL OVER! THESE SIXTEEN STUDENTS WILL MOVE ON TO THE FINAL STAGE." Mic screamed destroying the eardrums of everyone in the stands

The names showed up on the jumbotron.

**Katsuki Bakugo**

**Shoto Todoroki**

**Itsuka Kendo**

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Hanta Sero**

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu**

**Fumikage Tokoyami**

**O****chaco** **Uraraka**

**Ahsoka Tano**

**Tenya Iida**

**Kojiro Bondo**

**Mashirao Ojiro**

**Eijiro Kirishima**

**Hiryu Rin**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Mina Ashido**

"Now that those fantastic and exciting two stages are over, we will take an hour break for lunch." Padme announced as Present Mic danced with glee in the back of the booth.

(X)

**Hey guys. I have been able to work on this more since quarantine started. Hopefully I can produce the next chapter quick too. I'm exited for what I'm writing next. Thank you for reading this far through and please leave a review**** :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Boiling Point

Ventress parked the truck in the lot and gazed at the stadium. In her eyes this complex was only rivaled by the Coruscant Senate Building.

Ahsoka was somewhere in there. Plus from past experience, Obi-Wan and Anakin had to be close by. The assassin had an element of surprise like none other, but first, Asajj needed to think of a way to get inside.

Metal detectors were placed at every entryway. There was no way she would ever make it past them with her two red lightsabers. Or maybe she could. A simple yet affective idea came to mind.

Digging around the glove compartment, she found a metal Hawks keychain. "This can work fine." she said.

Up front she paid the two thousand yen entry fee with the farmers money and proceeded to stand in line to get searched.

The metal detectors came in pairs so you had the option of two lines. While standing next to the man in the other line, Asajj slipped the keychain into his empty back pocket.

The guard gave Ventress a tray to put her jacket with metal buttons through another machine. The jacket had her communicator in it that would be picked up as a phone going through the machine. So in the end, no worries in that department.

The man she used as bait took an oblivious step through the metal detector.

**"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**Everyone was perfectly distracted by the clueless man. In one quick motion, Asajj threw her lightsabers over the machines and steped through her metal detector before catching them again.

"Alright sir. Empty your pockets." One of the guards said to Ventress's decoy.

Asajj quickly put the jacket back on that was cleared through the other machine. She sped walked away without the guards giving a single care. She was in. Now to find them.

(X)

The cafeteria was as lively as ever. Talks and predictions of who would win were being discussed at every table.

Deku, Iida, Ahsoka, Uraraka, and Kirishima sat in a group all eating an apple with a side of rice.

"So I haven't heard a thank you after me and Deku unintentionally saved you from that 1-B girl." Kirishima said sitting to Ahsoka's left.

"I thought I saved you from her! Incase you forgot, she had you and Izuku wrapped up!"

"Yeah but I think you would have gotten beaten by her if we didn't show up on accident." Kirishima joked.

"He's right." Ahsoka thought. The distraction was the only reason the padawan was still in the tournament. The fight reminded the girl that jedi are not the strongest people in this universe. She could be beaten.

Iida started blabbing on about something boring causing Ahsoka to start staring off. To her annoyance, she locked eyes with Bakugo again. Denki and Mina were sitting next to him chatting it up to much to notice the kid gritting his teeth at the girl across the room.

The anger that Ahsoka had felt in the locker room and during the pillar race was back. Nothing would have been greater than to smash that boys head in right now.

"What are you looking at Ahsoka?"

Tano turned her head rather quickly to find Kirishima was the one to ask. But instead of a curious face, it was one of fret.

"Oh... nothing in particular." She said getting up to throw her apple core away.

Eijiro knew what was going on. Her beef with Bakugo was clear with those who were visual enough in the class. What was not clear was why her eyes had changed from the normal light blue to a more menacing yellow for a moment.

(X)

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back to the UA Sports Festival. As before it's Me Padme Amidala here with Hizashi Yamada. Also known as Present Mic."

"Thank you for the introduction Miss Padme, NOW IT'S TIME TO KICK OFF THE THE LAST STAGE OF THE GAMES!!! TAKE IT AWAY MIDNIGHT!"

"We randomly selected who would fight who in the first round!" Midnight explained "To see the bracket, affix your eyes to the jumbotron!"

**First Round:**

**Katsuki ****Bakugo - Uraraka Ochaco**

**Mina Ashido** **\- Itsuka Kendo**

**Ahsoka Tano**** \- Hiryu Rin**

**Iida Tenya** **\- Mashirao Ojiro**

**Izuku Midoriya** **\- Tsuyu Asui**

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu** **\- Eijiro Kirishima **

**Shoto Todoroki** **\- Hanta Sero**

**Fumikage Tokoyami** **\- Kojiro Bondo**

"Well start the matches from top to bottom!" Midnight clarified.

Katsuki and Uraraka stayed on the field while the others took seats in the stands. Before he left, Izuku told Ochaco good luck in a shy tone. Uraraka thanked her friend the same way. Either way it didn't help.

Bakugo won. Deep down the people rooting for sweet Ochaco knew that would happen. Katsuki was much to quick for her to even touch and float him out of bounds. Her quirk was more suited for rescuing not fighting.

When she got out of the nurses office Uraraka made a call to her parents as the next fight began.

Mina and Itsuka were far different in abilities. Almost opposites in fighting style as one was range attacker and the other needed to get up close and personal.

The one rule for the fight was that Mina could not power up her quirk enough to have the skin melt off of Itsuka.

"Mina!" Anakin shouted as she walked out. "Remember, no disintegrations."

She smiled at the joke. "As you wish."

"START!" Mic screamed.

Mina began by shooting her acid around the girl so she would have trouble trying to get to move about.

Instead, Itsuka didn't attempt to move an inch. All she did was activate her quirk and cover her body defensively.

Unlike the last fight which was fast paced and full of action, this one was beginning with a slow start.

Mina decided to go with a backup plan she quickly made up on the spot. She slid around Itsuka and fired the acid directly on to her with such low power that all it did was sting her.

Eventually it was too much for the orange haired girl to take. She slipped on the acid and fell on her back somewhat dazed. Now Ashido could try for a pin down to end it.

Not being able to see but hearing that her opponent was close by, Kendo lifted her hands and began flailing them widely through the air. "I probably look so stupid right now." she thought. "But it's better than doing nothing at all."

Unable to stop her momentum from sliding on her own acid, Mina was struck in the head by Kendo's right hand.

Wiping the substance away from her face, she took advantage of the extreme luck and grabbed Mina with both hands.

The pink girl squirmed around trying to free her hands and feet. She kept using her quirk hoping that Itsuka's determination to carry her to the out of bounds line would run out, but that never happened.

Making it to the edge, Itsuka threw Mina as hard as she could over the line. Ashido landed on her feet but five feet out of bounds.

"IT'S OVER! ITSUKA KENDO MOVES ON!"

Mina watched as her name was crossed out on the jumbotron. She frowned at the sight knowing that her run in the games was over. But maybe there was something that came out of this.

She looked up at her classmates seats and saw most of them giving her a thumbs up as if to say that the top sixteen was not a bad place to end in.

Kendo then tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey. Just wanted to say you gave me a run for my money. You almost made me drop you when I was carrying you out of bounds."

"Hey. No hard feelings." Mina said smiling. "It's just a game. Were all trying our best here."

After hugging her opponent Ashido walked past Obi-Wan as she exited the field.

"I must say, you seem too happy for someone that takes failure so seriously." Kenobi said.

"Well, an old man once told me that even the greatest heroes fail. So why dwell on the past when I can work on improvement." she said now much happier with herself.

Kenobi grinned at her self improvement changes until he realized what she said in her first sentence to him.

"Excuse me! Who are you calling old man?!"

(X)

Ventress found a seat in the stands that was unoccupied and began waiting for the next fight to start. She decided that a leather jacket wasn't enough to remain inconspicuous so she made a couple of purchases. Outside the entrance, she paid a vender for a white and green UA hat to cover her face. On top of that she bought some sort of drink called Pepsi. When Asajj sat down she took a sip of it.

"Yuck. Taste like river water."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUR NEXT MATCH WILL HOPEFULLY GET Y'ALL PUMPED! WE HAVE AHSOKA TANO VS HIRYU RIN!"

Ventress snarled at the mention of Anakin's pet. Asajj could right a book about the amount of times she had the chance to kill her.

The assassin eyed the field and spotted the other two jedi. None of the clones could be seen which worried her because they could easily recognize the sith.

"The first two matches have been thrillers to watch. Let's see if this pair can keep it up."

It was Padme Amidala announcing! That voice was so easily recognizable to Ventress. "Dammit. Is there anyone else I have to look out for?"

"START!"

Asajj snapped back to attention and began watching the fight unfold.

Rin quickly transformed into his scale quirk and fired shards of his scales at Ahsoka.

She had only seen him use his quirk to easily climb up the pillars in the first challenge, so she didn't expect this move. But how could Tano be a good padawan if she couldn't improvise.

As the shards neared her, Ahsoka jumped over them and landed back on her feet. Before Rin could send another barrage of scales her way, she pinned his arms against his body making it look like he was standing at attention. Next she lifted him up and placed him gently outside of the rectangle.

Midnight pointed her flog at the girl. "Ahsoka wins in tender fashion!"

"Wow. saves me time on repairing the field" Cementoss whispered to Midnight.

The crowd began cheering with a chant soon following. "NOMU KILLER! NOMU KILLER! NOMU KILLER! NOMU KILLER!"

Ahsoka hated it. With the type of situation she was in, the girl didn't need the attention. In the past few weeks she went from an average person on the streets to a local celebrity.

"Everybody calm down please. That isn't exactly the most appropriate chant!" Padme said trying to stop the crowd from going overboard.

"This isn't good master." Anakin whispered to Obi-Wan. "With this much publicity someone from the actual SHI school might find out about Ahsoka's fake documents and call us out on it."

"I know Anakin." he said starting to get stressed out himself. "It's possible we might need to go back into hiding after today. We should have never allowed Ahsoka to compete in this."

Ventress saw the padawan leave through one exist and spotted her sitting next to other students in the stands a few minutes later. Now Asajj wanted to scope out the area.

She walked over to the part of the stadium but soon found out it was blocked off by guards.

"Sorry lady." A man with a chiseled body and blue shirt said. "This area is only for law enforcement, students, and staff.

Ventress looked at the male closely and noticed him to be Death Arms from an article she read.

"My apologies sir." she turned around heading back the way she came. The recon was still a success.

Asajj rounded the corner and walked into the ladies restroom alone. Ventress then opened the vents above and slid herself into the surprisingly clean space. Of course her plan was to never waltz into the restricted area but to see where the vents lead before she hoped in them. Now it was time to accomplish three main objectives. One, find out what path below the students are taking to the field. Two, look for any cameras that would spot her and foil the attempt. Finally three, jump down on Ahsoka while she is alone, kill her then quietly escape back to the farm.

"You can't get away from me this time Tano if you don't know I'm hunting you."

(X)

Iida vs Ojiro was an action packed fight the crowd particularly liked. Two lightning speed individuals who had close range capabilities would make for a fun match-up.

Iida began the match trying to sweep Ojiro with his legs. The student jump in the air and attempted to wack his opponent with his tail. Tenya expected this and crossed his arms blocking the tail from hitting his face.

The two went back and forth trading blows and bruising each other up. The fight reminded Deku of those old timey karate movies from before quirks were a thing.

After another minute of kicks and flips, Iida played his trump card. Timing it just right, he overcharged his legs and slammed into Ojiro's body just as he landed on the ground.

Tenya threw the boy from himself and sent him tumbling out of bounds. The crowd cheered as the two walked back toward the sidelines. "No hard feelings Mashirao?"

"Course not. Plus they're is always next year for me to return the favor. That trick won't work on me twice."

Iida laughed at the statement but was more focused on something else in his head. "Mom, Dad, brother, I hope I'm making you all proud!"

"Now it's time for Izuku Midoriya vs Tsuyu Asui." Padme announced.

When Izuku stepped over the line, chills ran down his spine. He knew what the frog girl was capable of but it would still be tough for him. "Stay calm. It worked before, so make it work now."

"START!"

Green lighting surrounded the boy which confused Tsuyu. Never the less, she still stuck her tongue out in an attempt to throw him out of play.

Midoriya saw the tongue diving under and quickly dodged it. He kept his breathing low trying to not break his body parts again like in the maze.

Tsuyu tried again and was still not fast enough to keep up with her enemy. Midoriya knew he needed to make a move on her before the frog figured out how to catch him during the dodge.

The student raised his finger and let out a deep breath. "Just a little flick, nothing crazy just use the tiniest percent of your power.

He flicked his index finger and out shot around five percent of his quirk. Although not close to what he could do with a bone breaking move, the force echoed the air like a gun shot. Tsuyu was rocked backwards but managed to claw at the ground enough to stay inbounds.

Objectively looking at the match, she was at a disadvantage. There was nothing for her to climb or swing off of to get the jump on Deku. The flat and even ground was no way going to give her any sort of leverage against a physically strong quirk user like Midoriya.

On the third flick from Deku Tsuyu finally flew out of the ring and landed on her feet. The crowd cheered not for Midoriya winning the match, but Asui pulling off a sextuple backflip out of bounds.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA WILL MOVE ON BUT TSUYU ASUI GOES OUT IN STYLE!!"

From his seat up above, Toshinori gave a wide eyed smile.

"I see your successor is finally making some real progress." Nezu spoke as he dropped a cube of sugar into his tea.

"I know. But hopefully he doesn't get overconfident. It's a long road ahead of him to be able to use the quirk at one-hundred percent correctly."

Nezu placed down his cup on a saucer. "Personally I'm not worried about the road ahead for him. Young Midoriya has shown more than enough determination to master the quirk in time. My worry is if there is enough time for him to be on the road."

Toshinori looked over at his animal friend. "What are you implying?"

"I may not show it, but villain groups, especially The League of Villains, scare me. I pray that your successor can master the quirk before trouble arises again just like at The USJ."

Toshinori completely agreed. He would ponder over the principal's wisdom later. For now he put a smile on his face and tried enjoying the rest of the games.

(X)

The next two matches were complete opposites of each other. Kirishima and Tetsutetsu went at it with their slightly different but equal quirks. When fighting resulted in a draw, Kirishima won an arm wrestling match to advance past the first round.

The one after, Todoroki completely wiped the floor with Sero. He froze the boy in a giant mountain of ice which caused a delay for the next match.

To speed up the process, Endeavour was asked to melt the ice along with Obi-Wan and Anakin. Using the force, the two jedi could focus on an area of ice and crack it.

Anakin and Endeavour worked on opposite sides of the mountain not daring to make small talk. When the job was done the two walked in the complete opposite directions without a word.

The last first round match was between 1-A's Tokoyami and 1-B's Bondo. If the glue that oozed from Kojiro was a bit faster, he may have had a chance. Tokoyami was able dodge his quirk so he could get in close and hit him out of bounds with Dark Shadow.

"That fight will end the first round to a very exciting day. But don't worry everyone, the best is yet to come. Am I right Mic?"

"OH YOU KNOW IT GIRL!!"

Sure he was obnoxiously loud, but he was fun to be around for Padme. The good vibes she felt around him could make anyone happy.

"The first match of round two will be Katsuki Bakugo vs Itsuka Kendo!" Midnight announced.

"It seems not everyone from 1-A could beat 1-B students in the first round. Perhaps this is a sign of weakness and the beginning of a downfall!" Monoma laughed maniacally as the class sat in the bleachers wondering how many times he was dropped as a kid.

Yosetsu Awase quickly put an end to this by smacking the teen on the back of the head and apologizing on his behalf.

Down below, the fight was quick like Todoroki's. Bakugo rained down attacks on her and never let up. Kendo could only do so much with her hands before the boys attacks proved to be too much to handle. Katsuki stopped the barrage when his opponent stopped moving on the ground. Midnight and Cementoss quickly ran over to check on Kendo. After about a minute, Cementoss assisted her up as she limped toward the exits. After watching her struggle to walk, Anakin scooped her up bridal style and carried her the rest of the way.

"Wow, Katsuki could have gone a little easier on her." Momo said with a hint of attitude.

"You know how he is. Bakugo doesn't discriminate. He'll go all out no matter who it is." Denki said.

Suddenly Mineta began laughing to himself.

"What's so funny grape boy?" Mina frowned at the perv.

"Haven't you all noticed." he said. "If Ahsoka wins this next match against Iida, she will fight Bakugo."

"So?" Mina asked.

"Oh come on Mina are you blind?! Those two clearly hate each other. Their battle will be more than just a fight." Kirishima said. "It will show who is the more dominant one out of the two."

"START!"

The students quickly moved their eyes back to the field in the hopes of not missing anything.

Iida was first to strike with a quick swing of his legs. As he expected, the girl dodged the kick by flying over him and attempting a force push out of bounds. Luckily, Iida recovered thanks to the exhaust coming out of his legs keeping him from moving to far. He knew Ahsoka was agile just from the times he had seen her fight, but she had the advantage of holding onto those lightsabers. How would she fair now?

A flurry of punches and kicks was released from Iida hoping to land at least one. Tano did not look durable by any means. The girl could be best described as short and skinny. A fast kick to the stomach by one of the most muscular guys in the class would definitely be painful and give Tenya an opportunity to win.

For the life of him, Iida couldn't do it. He had severely underestimated the girls athletic prowess. Ahsoka never seemed to tire out as she continued flipping and weaving the barrage.

This was not going to end well. Eventually the girl would find an opening and punish him for it. He needed to use the ace up his sleeve.

Soon his legs began burning a hot blue exhaust. "TORGUE OVER!" Seemingly at light speed he flew into Ahsoka's body before she could react. Wrapping her into a bear hug they began moving across to the out of bounds line. "RECIPRO BURST!"

Ahsoka knew at some point this move would happen like it did to Ojiro. The difference was that Tano thought she could dodge it. Now Iida was about to finish the girl off in the next two seconds unless she could pull her own trick off.

The padawan knew it would hurt but in that moment it was worth it for some wild unknown reason. With a quick pull on Tenya's back, she caused him to face the ground with his back arched to the air. A few feet before going out of bounds, Ahsoka kicked Iida in the chest and force pushed him over her.

Instead of flying into the air, Iida tipped over and crushed Ahsoka under his body. The pair fell out of bounds at almost the exact same time making Midnight call the match.

"I could not get a good view! Camera man if you may!" she shouted.

Soon on the jumbotron, a side angle view of the competitors rolling out of bounds played.

After a few looks from the angle. It became clear that Iida's head hit outside the line before Ahsoka's.

Midnight raised her flog. " Ahsoka Tano is your match winner!"

The crowd cheered as Ahsoka picked herself up as pain stung all around her body. For what reason would she go through that much effort to win a competition for something she doesn't care about?

Looking up at her friends in the stands, she saw her reason. The very blonde and angry reason to move on to the final four. "I'm looking forward to this Katsuki."

(X)

Izuku kneeled down on one leg as his face and chest kept dripping blood. So far through the fight with Kirishima, the red head had gotten to him a few times jabbing him in the chest twice and once in the head. Midoriya would be lying if he said it didn't hurt. Whether or not he won this fight would definitely make him take a trip to see Recovery girl just like Ahsoka's match.

"Your not looking good Izuku." Kirishima said to him as he watched Deku struggle to even breath properly. "I don't want to hurt you so please give up."

"That would be pretty nice." Deku thought. "But I can't let that happen. Especially with All Might watching."

"Do what you have to do Kirishima, were all trying our hardest." Midoriya responded.

A grin then covered the red head's face. "That's pretty manly bro." He suddenly charged at Deku with his fist ready for a punch.

"Alright Izuku." the voice in his head said. "Stay calm and we can do this. Go!"

The green lighting filled the left pinky toe and launched him backwards. It gave him some more space between him and Kirishima for a chance to use some finger flicks.

The first one caused Kirishima to stop running to gain back his balance. Once the assault of the wind stopped, he bee lined at Deku again. The second flick worked even less this time as Eijiro was able to field the blow better.

Five percent wasn't cutting it. Itzuka began to worry as Kirishima was now only ten feet away. He had to stop the advancement somehow.

"I don't want to but I need to unleash more power."

Trying his damn hardest, Izuku hastily raised the power without staying calm. The index finger charged up and blasted with the force of gods.

Kirishima was more than out of the area of play. The boy flew pass the line and directly into the concrete walls of the field at around seventy miles an hour.

"OH MY GOD!!!! MIDORIYA MIGHT HAVE QUITE LITERALLY DESTROYED HIS OPPONENT!!!" Present Mic worriedly screamed.

When the dust settled, Kirishima was pressed into the wall like a crucifixion.

Anakin and Obi-Wan once again rushed to the aid of a student. They pulled him out of the wall and began trying to wake him up.

Kirishima slowly opened his eyes in a daze. "Oh heeeey teeaaaach. What's poppin?"

He began opening and closing his eyes slowly trying to remember what happened.

"Come with me young man." Kenobi said carrying him out the exit. "I'll explain what's poppin on the way."

(X)

The last match of the second round, Tokoyami vs Todoroki, was nothing to write home about. After being exhausted of destroying Todoroki's ice attacks, Shoto was finally able to freeze Tokayami and Dark Shadow in a layer of ice just like Sero.

The Final Four was now on. The crowd was at its highest volume of the day when it saw the two next competitors start there stretching routine.

Toward the sidelines, the girls of Class 1-A ran onto the field in cheerleading uniforms. From the looks of it, they were very upset at a certain short and purple boy who was ogling the women.

Mineta and Denki had told a lie to the girls at lunch that they need to be ready for a cheer battle happening after the second round. Ahsoka heard the conversation but really couldn't tell if it was a trick when Kamanari was also saying it. But it wouldn't matter either way for her. She already spent a year in her old outfit with the mid drift fighting a war. This was nothing by comparison.

In the end it didn't matter for Ahsoka as she made it to the third round and was excepted from the girls game of dress up.

After the girls left to change and kill Mineta, the two rivals went back to stretching for the matchup. Ahsoka couldn't have been happier that she was going up against Bakugo. If the girl could beat him to knock his ego down a peg, Tano wouldn't even care if Todoroki or Midoriya beat her in the championship round.

"Are both fighters ready?" Midnight asked.

"One second." Bakugo answered walking toward where Ahsoka was.

When about ten feet separated the pair, he stood still and began talking in a casual voice. "Before the games I announced to everyone that I planned to win this. That hasn't changed a bit. So give up now or prepare for the hardest fight of your life."

The veins in her arms began boiling with blood like the times before. The whole day she was subconsciously being fueled to advance in the games. In the end she truly didn't care about her placement. What she did care about was getting a chance to hit Bakugo. Funny how her body knew that before she did.

"You actually think I'm going to walk away from a chance to destroy you?" Tano responded.

Katsuki wasn't the slightest bit surprised. "No. But it was worth a shot."

Midnight once again asked if both fighters were ready. When they both nodded their heads she signaled to Present Mic.

"START!"

Bakugo immediately shot bursts at Ahsoka who jumped thirty feet into the air to avoid them. Landing on her feet, she force pulled Katsuki toward her. This didn't stop the boy from hitting her with a small explosion to the face.

Ahsoka immediately realized what she did was foolish. Bakugo was a way more physical fighter than Iida and she had just tried to punch him. Now she was blinded by the flashbang like explosion.

Katsuki gave his signature evil grin before throwing a hard punch toward Ahsoka's jaw. He wasn't going to fight easy for her and he wanted to promise it.

By some miracle, Tano weaved the punch with her eyes still closed. Bakugo roared in anger and tried kicking her in the abdomen. Again, she jumped over the leg and returned by jabbing a punch into his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!" the explosive boy yelled as a bombardment of explosive punches, just like he did to Kendo, flew at Ahsoka.

Tano kept concentrating. She didn't need eyes to see as long as the force was there to do it for her.

"DIE!"

She dodged another explosive punch before starting her own offensive attack. Ahsoka punched Bakugo in the gut, chest, and lastly his forehead. Now that he was stunned she roundhouse kicked him in the side of the head sending Katsuki flying onto his ass.

The people in the stands were on their feet going insane. It infuriated Bakugo that he just allowed this to happen. "THAT'S IT! I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES ANYMORE!"

Without the thought for anyones safety, the boy sent a blast of fire ten feet high and wide straight into Ahsoka. Inside the blast, they could hear the girl screaming in pain.

It felt like getting punched repeatedly by fire. She felt and smelled her skin cooking like barbecue. Bakugo didn't let up. With his opponent still on the ground struggling to stand, he sent another blast at Tano with the same screams returning.

The padawan couldn't move. She couldn't possibly beat him. Unlike the other times where she had friends to help her fight clearly stronger opponents, she was all alone.

Bakugo, seeing her not yield, worked up an even bigger explosive shot, and fired at Ahsoka for a third time.

Midnight was now considering calling the match. But this was the round to get into the championship. If Ahsoka wanted to throw in the towel she needed to say it on her own.

Miraculously, Ahsoka stood up after the third blast. Her gym uniform was torn to shreds revealing her stomach and shoulders. The girl was looking more black than orange from the smoke her body caught. With little strength she force pushed Bakugo a few feet in a vain effort to stop the onslaught. "I'm still fighting! Come at me you blonde butthead!"

Katsuki happily obliged and sent the same attack her way. Again, Ahsoka was swallowed up for a fourth time.

"She has to stop doing this!" Kirishima shouted.

"That's her choice to make." the normally quiet Todoroki said. "If she wants to delay the inevitable, let her."

Kirishima gave Shoto a dirty look for not caring enough about his classmates well being. But telling Ahsoka to give up was not in her nature. Even though he only knew her for a very short period of time, Ejiro could tell she wasn't a quitter.

Ahsoka was now convulsing onto the ground. After so many explosions to her face, eyes, and ears, one of Tano's PTSD episodes was triggered at the worst time possible.

Bakugo stopped in confusion as she began mumbling seemingly random words. Midnight hadn't called the match as she also watched in confusion of what was going on.

Anakin and Obi-Wan observed from the sidelines wondering if they should intervene. Even the clones were peaking out from the entrances they were guarding to eye the battle taking place.

_"Droid wave incoming. Droid wave incoming_._ Heavy cannons disrupting our forces." _Ahsoka mumbled.

"ARE YOU DONE OR WHAT!" Bakugo shouted now getting angry again at her.

The Clone Wars began flashing through her eyes. Every battle from Christophsis, Geonosis, Felucia, and even the skirmishes on Mandalore filled her head with demons. They circled the poor girl replaying events no teen should have to witness. But out of all the demons, Katsuki Bakugo was the largest one.

_"Destroy the enemy before it's to late."_

"What are you mumbling idiot!" Katsuki shouted. "Just yield already so I can get to the championship round faster."

Ahsoka got up and turned towards him. Her eyes were now showing to be yellow again. Her face was scowling more than Bakugo was, which was really saying a lot.

Suddenly, Katsuki felt his wind pipes closing around his neck.

"What th- uck eck." he began gagging.

Slowly, Ahsoka lifted him of the ground and watched as the boy clawed at his neck trying to stop the seemingly invisible hands from choking him. Tano was enjoying the sight of Bakugo struggle. He kicked his legs around and tried screaming but couldn't let anything else out but gags.

Midnight watched on sweating buckets. She knew what was going on right now was deadly but she already allowed Ahsoka to take four explosions to the face. She couldn't change the judging now.

"Midnight stop this match right now! This has gone to far!" Obi-Wan screamed as he and Anakin ran toward Ahsoka.

Trusting his judgment, she made the announcement. "Match over! Ahsoka wins!"

Even though she said those words loud and clear, Tano wasn't happy with winning, she wanted blood.

Bakugo was now looking very blue in the face and and his attempts to break free were becoming less energetic.

"Ahsoka stop this now!" Midnight shouted.

There was no response.

"Aizawa! Use your quirk!" Midnight shouted now releasing her ability too.

The teacher stared at his student but nothing happened. "What the hell! It's not working! But this can't be a mutant quirk!"

Anakin and Kenobi finally made it to the girl and tackled her to the ground.

"No! Get out of the way you two!" Tano screamed.

In the scrap she dropped Bakugo who fell almost lifeless to the ground. Ahsoka knew this was the only chance of accomplishing her goal. She had to do something that would break her master's heart.

When he didn't notice, Ahsoka swiped Obi-Wan's lightsaber off of him. With a burst of adrenaline, she forced repulsed the jedi off her and jumped at Katsuki's body with the blade ignited.

Before she could slice him in two, Aizawa's scarf wrapped around her waist, preventing her from getting closer.

With a swipe of the blade, she cut the cloth and escaped from grasp again. Filled with rage she swung down on her exposed enemy.

**CRRRKKK!**

Anakin successfully put himself between Ahsoka and Bakugo and locked blades with his padawan.

The padawan screamed taking a few more swings at Bakugo only to be met by great defense from her master.

Soon she started feeling light headed. Anakin jumped out of the area while Kenobi pulled Katsuki's unconscious body over to him. Thanks to Midnight, Ahsoka fell over dropping the lightsaber and stopping a murder from occuring.

Taking ten seconds to recompense herself, the R-rated hero made an announcement to the crowd. "As of now the ruling is that Katsuki Bakugo wins the match! Ahsoka Tano is disqualified!"

(X)

**Glad to finish this long chapter and get started on the next one. Leave a review and hopefully I'll see you all again soon :)**


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Hell's Gates Open

A lot was pacing through Principle Nezu's mind. To have the incident happen on one of the largest stages in the country immediately ruined UA's good will. Years of reputation was immediately destroyed by one person. Ahsoka had already been dragged to the nurse's office to be treated for her burns. A couple of cops had been ordered to stand by her bed until she woke up. Surely he would officially expel her from the school by tomorrow at the latest.

Opening her eyes, Tano met the clean white tile ceiling. Her head hurt and she felt like vomiting. "Where am I?" she mumbled.

Looking across from the bed, Recovery Girl and two officers stared back with disgust in their eyes.

As her head cleared up she began remembering the events from before. "Oh my god."

She actually tried to kill Katsuki. She lost control of everything and tried to strike down a fellow student. What started out as a regular disdain toward the boy built up to what happened just now.

Her mind raced. "What the hell Ahsoka! This isn't you! Why did you do this?!"

"Miss Tano. I'm guessing you are feeling much better now?" the doctor asked.

"Recovery Girl, I am so sorry. I don't kn-"

"Please answer my question!" she said sternly.

Ahsoka decided this wasn't the person to try apologizing toward. "Just feeling nauseous."

"That will clear up in time." she simply said. "Officers, you can do your job now."

The men pulled Ahsoka out of the bed and pointed her to the exit.

"Wait! What's happening?!"

"I'm sorry Ahsoka." Recovery Girl began explaining. "You are being taken to the police department downtown. What you did this afternoon has violated at least a dozen federal laws. I'm very disappointed in you."

The padawan wanted to cry. She wanted to turn back time before the fight, before the USJ incident, before being sucked into a black hole, before the galactic war, before she was forcibly taken from her home to be trained at the temple for something she didn't understand yet.

Her life was already stressful enough being a glorified soldier in a war that could have been avoided. Did she hide her true feelings under a mask and a gallon of bravery, yes. But that didn't mean the scars of what she had been through were not still there.

Now with the agony of being in a place she didn't belong while worrying about what was happening in another universe, she snapped. A decade of pent-up anger, stress, and fustration was released upon some dumbass high school freshman who happened to be in the way.

"Were going to stop by the locker room so you can change clothes." one of the officers explained. "Afterwards, we will lead you out of the back exit of the stadium and into a squad car."

"Yes sir." Ahsoka complied.

Before they left the room the men and women heard a loud explosion along with the stadium rocking back and forth.

"I guess the other third round fight is finished." Recovery girl guessed.

(X)

Another match had been stopped before it got out of hand again. Izuku and Todoroki had released a nuclear winter to the attendants present.

Thanks to Cementoss this time, he limited the explosion of the head on collision of the two students by placing concrete between them. If he hadn't, people in the stands may have gotten seriously injured.

When Midoriya was laying unconscious outside the field of play unlike Shoto, Midnight gave the ice and fire boy the win.

"We will be right back with the championship round in ten minutes." Padme said to the crowd.

Present Mic had asked the woman to take lead over the announcing job for the time being. He felt his overly positive voice would be too out of place after what had just happened.

Meanwhile, the 1-A students sat in the stands still contemplating if what they saw Ahsoka do was a dream or not. The people who called her "friend" could not understand what had happened. Throughout the time of knowing her, Ahsoka had shown to be a resilient and friendly member to the class. How come all of a sudden she went ballistic and attacked Bakugo?

The explosive boy sat alone several seats away from any classmate. Even during the magnificent fight that raged between Midoriya and Todoroki, he watched with a pale indifferent face.

His mind looped the confrontation again and again. It was so vivid that his neck began hurting. But the worst pain of all was the outcome. He felt like he lost but he was still in the tournament. Bakugo wouldn't feel accomplished unless he had won fair and square. Unless.

If he beat Todoroki then it would all even out. The feeling of losing would subside if he could beat a third round winner.

"Hey Bakugo bro. Your match is going to start soon." Denki interrupted the boy's train of thought.

Katsuki snapped his neck to look at him for even daring to approach him in his time of thinking. "I know pisshead! Out of my way!" The explosive boy then marched out grumbling more stuff under his breath.

"That's the Bakugo we know." Tsuyu stated without a hint of sarcasm. "Also, you guys think his last match will mentally affect him?"

"We"ll see." Shoji said. "We'll see."

(X)

"Alright. We'll give you the privacy to change, but make it quick." one of the officers warned the girl.

Ahsoka nodded her head before stepping through the entrance to the girls locker room. Her eyes were tearing up but she refused to cry. Tano opened her locker and stared down at the clothing. The need to vomit again was coming up again.

"You messed up. You can't fix this. Why would you do all this?"

She began taking off the burnt and tarnished gym uniform. Little did she know, there was another problem close by.

Asajj Ventress had heard the previous conversations from the ventilation shaft. Was the assassin shocked to hear that the padawan tried to kill her classmate? Yes. But in the end it didn't matter. Her goal was to kill jedi, not document their actions.

She crawled through the vents following the three below until they came to the locker room. When Ventress realized no one else was in the hallway besides the two cops, she decided this was the moment to strike.

The police men were back to back looking down opposite parts of the halls. Unknowingly, the pair were standing directly under the air vent. Asajj decided the best course of action was to take them out beforehand. If they heard the assassin killing Ahsoka then alerted the other pro heroes in the stadium, it would be that much tougher for Ventress to escape.

Silently, she expertly dropped down from the vent and snatched both officers by their necks. Applying force to the pressure points in their thoats, they slowly went limp and blacked out.

"And the fighters are off!"

The voice scared Asajj as she frantically looked down the hallway. But rather quickly, she realized it was Padme announcing to the stadium goers that the championship round had started. Wiping the nervous sweat from her forehead she jumped back into the vents and crawled to the room with Ahsoka.

Tano was still oblivious to what had just happened in the hall. All she heard was the rumble of Todoroki and Bakugo duking it out.

She squeezed herself into the black pants and red blouse Padme had recommended she get at the mall. She still kept the pair of brown boots with her since they weren't necessarily part of her "hero uniform."

A sinister tingle ran down her spine. She closed the locker door and began walking out of the room listening closely. The sound of explosions could still be heard. But within that something lurked.

With a jolt of energy, the force gave her a hint of what to expect. "TURN AROUND."

Ahsoka rolled out of the way of Asajj's red lightsabers as she jumped from the vent. All in one motion, Ahsoka pulled her own lightsabers from her pockets and raised them to deflect another strike from the assassin. The two apprentices locked blades for a few seconds before separating to each side of the gym locker room.

"I must admit Tano, you look very pretty in civilian clothes. To bad I'm going to have to kill you in them."

"Ventress! Where the hell did you come from?!"

"That's none of your business young one. All you need to know is that with no Anakin around to save you, you're as good as dead." the sith apprentice smiled menacingly.

Ahsoka knew what Ventress was capable of. She had heard the stories of Anakin and Obi-Wan fighting her at the same time but the woman still being able to hold her own. But times had changed. Tano was no longer weak like the last time they met. Her swordsmanship had improved like never before under Skywalker's training. If Asajj thought her goal would be a walk in the park, she had another thing coming.

Ventress launched herself at an already prepared padawan. Using the force she pushed one of the benches at Asajj in hopes of knocking her over. Ventress still sliced the bench easily in half but allowed Ahsoka to escape the close quarters of the locker room.

Both girls were now out in the empty hallway mashing blades against one another. The cheer of the crowd covered the sound of the contacting blades. If even one of the teens made their way down from the student section and exited the bleachers, they would have been shocked to find an equally as interesting fight occurring.

Ahsoka was on the defense walking backwards down the hall with Ventress bringing down her blades with great force. Tano force pushed Ventress to get some breathing room. Asajj blades cut into the ground to stop the momentum after about fifteen feet.

"I need help. Someone will get seriously hurt if this doesn't stop now." Ahsoka thought. And with that, she began running away from the assassin as fast as she could. Pulling the comlink out of her pocket, she attempted to contact her master. "Master! Come in master!"

On the field, Anakin should have been happier to watch such a great fight. If not for what happened a half hour ago, his mood would not be embarrassed and mortified. Ahsoka's yellow eyes showed that the apprentice was touched by the dark side. He knew of the temptations but never let them get to his head. Tano's outburst was a reflection of his failures to properly train her.

His comlink beeped away but Anakin could not hear. Between the noises of the crowd and teens battling it out for gold, the distress call was left unanswered.

"Dang it Skyguy!" she shouted as Ventress's lightsabers wift close to her face. She tried again with Obi-Wan but that produced the same result. Finally with nothing else but a prayer she contacted Rex.

"Ahsoka is that you?" the clone questioned with surprise. She should have been in the back of a poilce car by now.

"Yes Captain! I need-"

"Commander. With all do respect, I'm not sure if General Skywalker and Kenobi want me talking to you right now. Plus shouldn't you be-"

"VENTRESS IS HERE! I'M IN THE HALL BEHIND THE STUDENT SECTION! HURRY AND GET THEM! THEY ARE NOT ANSWERING!

Rex immediately dropped the bullshit about what she had done earlier. Whether or not what Ahsoka had committed was wong, he and the clones wanted their commander alive. "Roger that!"

Standing next to the captain Fives, Echo, and Tup awaited orders.

"Tup!" Rex began commanding. "Go get the generals. Fives come with me but go ahead and contact Hardcase. You too Echo. Now let's move!"

Rex and Fives sprinted down the hall with their guns drawn. Soon they were at the stadium entrance Jesse, Kix, and Dogma were guarding, They gave a look of concern through their painted helmets.

"Captain! What's the rush?" Dogma asked.

One word left his lips. "Ventress!"

Dread became prominent in the atmosphere. The stories of what she had done to clones like Commander Wolffe and the late Commander Colt sent shivers down their spines. But no matter, they had a job to do and not another second to waste.

The sprinting men caught the attention of Death Arms who dropped his bottle of water when the men zipped passed. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Enemy down the hallway!" shouted Rex without hesitating to look back. "Contact the heroes and tell them to get on high alert!"

Meanwhile, Asajj was taking more powerful swings at the padawan. One of them caused Tano's left lightsaber to slip out of her hand and slide away on the smooth floor. Ventress then raised her foot kicking Ahsoka to the ground.

Quickly, Ahsoka raised her other blade blocking Asajj who was now standing over her.

"I must say, you have improved young one since the war started, but not enough." Ventress began pressing down on the padawan causing her own blade to inch closer to her neck. Ahsoka could feel the heat of the blade as it dipped below her chin millimeters away from the orange skin.

"Aim high men! Shoot to kill!" a voice yelled.

Instinctively, Asajj jumped away from Ahsoka as a rain of blaster bolts filled the space where she had once stood.

Immediately the assassin began deflecting the fire right back at her new attackers. Doing her best, she somehow deflected one of the bolts into Dogma's chest piece causing the soldier to fall onto the floor painfully. Still, there were to many lasers to take down. Turning toward the window, Asajj shattered the glass before leaping to the ground in the middle of the fair grounds.

"C'mon men! We can't let her escape." Tano yelled picking up her other lightsaber.

Ventress knew her personal mission was a failure and it was time to retreat back into hiding. But that was easier said than done.

Before she knew it, a clone with a minigun began firing at her from the window she hopped out of. As Asajj ran for cover, the crowd outside began screaming in horror.

"Hardcase hold your fire! There are to many civilians!" Tano said. "Everyone else set your weapons to stun!" She then leaped down and began pursuing her target.

Ventress ran until she came face to face with three officers who were stationed in the area. Quickly she sliced them like ribbons before anyone could catch up.

"Hold it right there!" a pro hero called out.

Looking over her shoulder, Asajj spotted the pro hero Gunhead pursuing her.

"I recommend you stop before I have to use lethal force!"

Ventress did stop. When Gunhead came into range she swung her blades at him. Expertly, the man grabbed both her wrist then kicked the woman in the stomach causing her to fly onto the ground.

"Should've stopped for real. I'm an expert at close quarters combat."

"Pro hero get away from her!" Ahsoka screamed.

Without looking away from the criminal Guhead began speaking. "Kid I have this all taken care of. Plus shouldn't you be in poilce cust-"

The hero was cutoff as Ventress began choking him with the force and sticking a lightsaber to his neck.

Gunhead kept gagging as his throat felt more and more dry. He underestimated his opponent.

"Drop the hero Asajj!" Tano yelled while the clones pointed their blasters.

As Ventress tried thinking of a plan to escape from her hostage maneuver, her communicator beeped. "Mistress, the teleporter is ready, shall we fire it?"

Overjoyed by the fortunate timing, she quietly whispered the order. "Yes do it now."

(X)

At the farm the droids began the operation. "Start the teleporter." the leader announced.

With a flip of a few switches and the tap of a button, power began surging through the machine.

"Fire the beam!" the lead droid shouted.

After pulling a lever, a purple beam of light shot out from the top of the machine. It shattered through the barns roof sending small fragments of wood and dust down to the ground. The beam continued through the mid-day sky like a rocket leaving Earth. In the surrounding area, children playing, adults driving, and the elderly knitting gazed at the purple beam mesmerized by it.

"Honey are you seeing this?" a wife asked her husband and as they sat on a porch with their son.

"Could be some sort of space ship." he answered back unsure.

"Maybe someone is playing with their quirk." the kid said.

(X)

Forty-five seconds had passed since Ventress had given the order, but it felt more like an hour. On the televisions in the concession stands, Bakugo stood over a defeated Todoroki. Of course nobody there noticed and instead had their attention focused on the hostage situation. More cops and pro heroes showed up but could do little to stop the bald crazy lady.

"Ventress, I'm only going to say this once more, drop the man!" Ahsoka ordered.

"You haven't thought about it yet have you?" she smiled.

"What are you talking about?!" Death Arms yelled, who had just arrived on scene said.

Ignoring him, she continued to speak toward Tano. "If I'm here then you should know the rest of the Separatists are too."

Behind the crowd of officers and heroes, the assasin noticed a camera crew recording everything for live tv. Asajj gave a smirk and now looked toward the camera.

"This world will become a slave planet to the Separatists. If you all give up now, there will be less carnage than needed to take control."

Suddenly the purple beam was high enough it could be seen by those around the stadium. It was the perfect distraction needed. Quickly, Asajj attached a bomb on Gunhead's back and pushed him into the crowd. At the same time the beam exploded in the sky around three miles up in a spectacular purple light. By then Ventress had hopped a fence leading outside the festival and ran off.

After bracing themselves from the explosion in the sky, Ahsoka saw the beeping bomb on Gunhead and acted quickly. She ripped it off of him and threw it into the air where it exploded without hurting anyone.

Asajj was long gone, but that didn't matter at this moment. The portal in the sky could be seen for miles over Japan. News and media outlets swiftly began interrupting regularly scheduled programming with live feed of the portal. For a moment, the country stopped and gasped at the same time.

"Ahsoka." a voice said.

Tano turned her head and found her master and Obi-Wan close by.

"Master... I-I don't know what to say... what is happening?"

The question was soon answered. Slowly the front end of a separatist frigate emerged. It grew larger and larger until all eight hundred meters of it was floating above the sky.

Inside the stadium, everyone was either confused or thought it was some elaborate part of the festival. Fear began setting as thousands panicked and started screaming in terror.

In the booth, Padme began sweating buckets. She thought her friends and herself would be safe from the CIS for once. A sore miscalculation.

Whether or not she was scared of what was to come, she needed to act fast. Grabbing the mic next to her surprisingly quiet and motionless co-host, she made an announcement.

"EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION? ALL CITIZENS PLEASE LEAVE THE STADIUM IN AN ORDERLY FASHION! AFTERWARDS FLEE TO A SAFE AREA AWAY FROM THE CITY IF YOU HAVE TO! ALL U.A. STUDENTS, MEET AT THE SCHOOL SO WE CAN ACCOUNT FOR ALL OF YOU!"

(X)

"General Grievous, we have successfully sent the first ship through the portal and were working on contacting them through a radio transmission." the tactical droid announced.

"Good! Send in another one and notify me if all went well."

"Roger Roger."

Grevious took a seat on his flagship staring at the portal with great pride. The machine had finally came to life on schedule notifying the fleet to send a ship through. The purple portal opened letting the first ship of brave droids through. If he could smile the general would. Soon the CIS would be one step closer to winning this war. Enslaving a whole planet and draining it of its resources for the war effort would go against any reasonable governing body would allow. But if that government knew nothing of this planet and the many others that could be found through a wormhole, then things like morals could be ignored by the few who didn't care.

The general felt as if morals was the one thing holding the CIS back. Their senate would allow Grevious to commit many atrocities, but enslaving an entire planet into a mining operation was not one of them. This entirely new galaxy would be one small secret between the two sith lords, Asajj, a few million droids, and himself.

And finally, on another jolly note. When found, the possibly surviving jedi's lightsabers would make a fine addition to his collection.

(X)

Shigaraki was more than pleased. The young man was jumping up and down laughing maniacally. She was perfect for the group. The female's villain display of power and spine shivering speech were amazing. They needed her.

"Kurogiri. We need her on the team. Or at least on our side."

"Shigaraki! Were you not paying attention?! A spaceship just came out of a portal! This is an invasion!"

He stared at his mist friend with disgust. "Really?! Don't you get it?! Yeah there is going to be an invasion but this is our big chance. This is what All For One told me to wait for."

"Indeed it is my apprentice." a computer voice chimed in.

Turning around toward the back of the room, Shigaraki's master began speaking.

"This is bigger than any of us my friends. Although I don't know all the details, this will be life changing for everyone on Earth no matter how rich and powerful they are. This is our chance to reshape the world into our image. Shigaraki and Kurogiri, you both must bring this girl here and convince her to let us join her ranks."

"But sir." Kurogiri began speaking. "How do you she will let us join her?"

Unlike most leaders, All For One didn't mind people questioning his authority. He still thought extremely highly of himself but that didn't mean he felt disrespected. For any team to work it had to be assured and content about decisions. There has never been a ruthless villain leader that could hold power his whole life. Why try to lead by an example that has failed before?

"Because my friend, any invader needs help from the inside."

(X)

She could see them gaining on her from down the street. Cop cars and a few pro heroes were catching up as dark side user hustled on foot. Ventress had attempted to call a vulture droid from the ship earlier but it hadn't showed up yet. The droids were probably having a hard time transitioning to the new language and causing mass confusion aboard. Looking up she noticed that two more frigates had slid through the portal and were now encircling the city.

"Hurry up! Where is my escape?!"

Suddenly, Asajj felt a disturbance in the force. Reacting quickly she jumped to the side as a red thin string like object stabbed the air where she was standing. Before long it did the same thing again stabbing at Asajj like a sword with no handler.

With the distraction successful, the poilce and other pros surrounded Ventress from all sides in the middle of the street. A news chopper above filmed the scene for live television. The red string attacking her stopped then began forming into a man.

"I am pro-hero Edgeshot. From the looks of it you are surrounded. Surrender now or we will have to use lethal force. We saw what you did to those cops back at the stadium, so don't try anything regretful."

Asajj began weighing her options. There was too many people ready to fight and jumping away would most likely end with her being killed. Her ride was no where to be seen as the look of dread could be seen or her face. She needed a miracle now.

Without warning a black portal appeared behind her. In the span of a second it latched onto the sith and dragged her through before disappearing. Edgeshot attempted to grab the suspect but she was gone too fast.

Everyone was shocked by the sequence of events. With nothing else to do they looked up into the sky to now see four frigates over Musutafu.

(X)

Asajj noticed that the room she seemed to have ended up in was dark with little light. It only took a quick glance to become aware she was in a bar. Across the room many people stood including a blonde schoolgirl, a lizard creature, and a buff man with a messed up eye to name a few.

"Hello young lady." A man with a hand on his face said walking up to her.

Asajj ignited her blades in a defensive stance. "Who are you people?!"

"Is that really how your going to talk to us after my friend here saved your life?" Shigaraki then pointed toward a man with purple mist coming from where his head should be.

"Wait!" Ventress said. "You two were the ones that attacked the USJ. I saw the recordings. I don't know who the rest of you are though."

"Of course not. I inducted those people a few days ago. But that's besides the point. I am Tomura Shigaraki. The leader of the League of Villians."

Ventress gave an unimpressed glare as she turned off the lightsabers. "Look I have more important things to attend too. So I think I will be leaving now."

The green lizard like man stomped his foot in an angry manner. "Are you not even going to listen to what we have to say?!"

"What are you going to do about it scaly?"

In a fit of rage, the villian Iguchi began running at the girl with his sword drawn.

Suddenly his neck began to feel tight as Asajj force choked him. The rest of the villains got into a fighting stance.

"What's your plan after killing him?" Shigaraki asked. "There are certainly to many of us for you to rumble with. So why don't you let him go and give a minute to listen to my request."

Asajj knew she was powerful, but this planets quirks were too bizarre to take chances with. She let the lizard go and leaned on the bar counter. "You have the floor."

"If you and your army are here to take over the world, we want in. You can do whatever you want to the planet itself. But we want the people. My master and I want the citizens of this world to be able to use their quirks freely and to kill anyone that stands in the way of that. The government you will soon establish can favor both of our wants and needs."

Ventress chimed. "And what do I and the Separatists, the invading force, get in return?"

"We will help you take over this world faster by giving all information and resources we have."

Ventress thought about this for a moment but was still not fully convinced.

"Oh and lastly..." All For One began. "I'm sure you do need someone to take care of All Might for you.

Ventress looked behind the group and noticed the television on the back wall was the one that spoke. Someone else must have been listening in to the conversation.

But still, the thought hadn't even popped into Asajj's head until now. The videos she had watched of the pro hero were incredible. He was far more powerful than anyone she had even heard of in sith legends. How were the CIS going to deal with him.

"Wait!" Ventress said. "You can take him out?!"

"I can personally take him out, but only if you let us join." the tv answered.

If this person who was currently not in the room was as powerful as he said, than perhaps the Separatists could use the helping hand to take care of that stain on the final plan. She had nothing to lose after all.

"Alright freaks. You have a deal. But, you all must do what we command and answer any questions correctly."

"Sounds... reasonable." Shigaraki responded with a slight groan in his voice. Now this woman thought she was superior to him. But it didn't matter, as long as he got what he wanted at the end of the day.

"Let's start with an easy question." the assassin began. "What are all of your quirks?"

(X)

**Hey guys ****it took awhile but I finally finished this chapter. Hope you're all happy with it. I'll see you guys again. Please follow and leave a comment :)**


End file.
